New Prey
by TheHiddenSemiColon
Summary: Katsuki Bakugou is known to shut people down with sinful words, what happens when Angel face comes into his life?This story contains the following scenes: pro hero evaluations, choosing a hero office, graduation, relationship status, life as an adult, careers as heroes. Kacchako fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1 (the beginning)

Disclaimer: all characters do not belong to me! Or this image. I wish I had talent too.

No ones POV

"Class dismissed. Have a good whatever weekend. Am going to sleep now." Aizawa announced.

"Awesome school is finally out. Hey Bakugou are you going to the class party at 8?" - Kirishima

"Why the fuck do you care idiot? And why would I go to a party full of worthless extras? Fuck off." -Bakugou said.

"Hey come on man don't be so mad about it. It could be fun you know the girls are all single. If you know what I mean." - kirishima

"Fuck the girls and fuck you morons. Why would I waste my time with all you nobodies. Now fuckin leave me alone before I kill you." - Bakugou

"Fine fine but in case you change your mind it starts at 8 outside the courtyard at the dorms." -Kirishima

~~~Outside the school~~~

Stupid fuckin worthless extras are crawling in the most prestigious hero school and it pisses me the fuck off. Worthless shits think they can be heros. Fuckin hilarious. Bakugo thinks.

He walks to the dorms when he sees the girl that basically drools over fuckin Deku. Who the hell could fall for a fucking worthless nerd. Stupid Angel face she pisses me the fuck off. Her and her stupid pink cheeks and stupid big innocent brown eyes and her petite dangerous self. Fragile my fucking ass. She is fucking dangerous to fuck all them guys saying it was wrong to go all out on her. He thinks.

"Oh Bakugo! Why are you staring at me? Something on my face?" -Uraraka

Fuck me. When the hell did I stare at her. Stupid woman and her stupid assumptions "Fuck off floaty your in my way and I didn't stare at your ugly face. " -Bakugou

"Oh sorry! My bad I just thought there was rice on my face or something. You going to the party?" She says.

"No am not going to the fucking party. Fuck off. " he says. His palms is starting to get sweaty and his chest is thumping. Fuck again with this feeling. It's like when we fought at the sports festival. I thought it went away. Does she have another fucking quirk?

"You alright Bakugou? You look sick?" - uraraka.

She came close to him. Too close for his comfort. She stared at his face and its making his body sweat at the point.

"Don't you know personal boundaries Angel face? Leave me the fuck alone or I'll murder you." - Bakugou

"Why do you keep calling me Angel face? Do you think am an angel... ohhhh so you think am pretty is that it?" She jokes.

"Do you want to fucking die? Now move the fuck away from my face. " he says. His face is becoming numb and he feels it turning red.

"Ohh sorry I didn't know talking to girls made you nervous." - Uraraka

"Am not scared of shit." - Bakugou

"Oh really then go to the party if your not scared of girls." - she smirks

"Fine I will! Now leave me the fuck alone!" - Bakugou

This fucking floaty bitch. He thinks.

"Bye Kacchan see you at the party!" -she giggles.

This fucking Angel face bitch. He storms off blushing.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah let's get this party started!" Kirishima yelled.

"Hell yeah! We don't have to worry about getting in trouble too! Sensei gave us permission to stay up during lights out hours!" Kaminari announced.

"What games do you guys want to play?" Pinky said.

"How about truth or dare?" Kirishima said.

"Okay only if the truth and dares aren't boring like is it true you snore in your sleep or I dare you to imitate a bird." Pinky said.

"Yeah it would be pretty boring if that's what kind of questions or dares we were doing the whole time. Agreed!" Kaminari said.

"All right everyone gather around! We're playing truth or dare!" - Kirishima

"Am not to sure I should play this game. It's kind of embarrassing for me and am scared of the dares people might ask me to do." - Deku said.

"Deku you will be alright just go play the game and have fun for a change!" Uraraka said.

"Yeah Midoriya go play." Tsuyu said.

"Alright alright I'll play then." Deku said.

As everyone in class 1-a gathered around. Uraraka saw the cranky explosion quirk user arrive to the party.

"Bakugou! Come outside everyone is playing truth or dare!" - uraraka

"Of course you losers would play that game. Fuck that you guys do that loser shit." - Bakugou

"Come on it will be fun!" - Uraraka

"Why the fuck to you care? Fuck off and go to Deku!" - Bakugou

Am not fucking stupid. Ever since the sports festival am starting to feel weird around this girl. Ever since her comment on how surprised she was to know I know how to cook, I felt my stomach swirl. Every time I see her follow fucking Deku like a fucking golden retriever, I get fucking pissed off. Am starting to fucking fall for her. Fuck that. Fuck these feelings I don't need these. I don't need her. Bakugou thought.

"Come on play the game. Oh sorry I just remembered you get nervous around girls. Like earlier with me. You afraid of calling another goddess face or mermaid face or something. Or are you afraid to call me Angel face again? Yeah your probably right. It's better for you to not play the game. After all you are Mr. I am Better than everyone. You don't want to ruin your reputation when everyone finds out you want be around females. " Uraraka smirks. She admits that she probably went too far. But it's so funny messing with him.

Bakugou began to tighten his eye brows and his far began shadowing his eyes and his voice was starting to growl. This bitch. Who the hell does she think she is? Why the fuck does she have the fucking confidence to mess with me. Her fierceness look is back. The same spirit look from the battle in the sports festival. Fuck. Am sweating again. Damn her for making me this way.

"AM NOT A FUCKING PU$$Y I can handle any fucking girl. I don't get nervous! I am fucking fearless and better than all you of extras. " he says. His stomach dropped when he didn't hear a smart remark from floaty. Shit why can't I fucking tell her off like everyone else. Fuck. "Why are you so eager to want me to play that fucking stupid ass game? You want to find out why I call you Angel face?" He joked. His chest is feeling jittery and he feels good joking with floaty. Not that he would admit it though.

"What no! I just wanted you to not be alone or- or grumpy and um maybe have conversations with our class mates or i don't know um.. never mind just play the game!" She blushes.

He stares at her. Stop it. She likes fucking Deku. Why is she the first girl I start to have feeling for. She is beautiful and fierce. Fuck. Damn nerd ass Deku always gets what I want. All mights attention, first place in activities, beating me in that one fight, and wants to be number one. Now he basically has this girl in his hands. Fuck that. Fuck his dreams and motives. I will show fucking dumbass Deku that i can take away number one... as well as Angel face.

"Fine I'll fucking play the dumbass game." He says.

"Okay that's great um we should go then. You know before they start playing." She looked nervous. She began messing with her fingers.

"Why the hell are you standing there looking like fucking roadkill then get your ass outside. " he says.

"R-right!" She says and began walking.

Bakugou looked at her walking and smirked. Watch fucking Deku. I'll beat your ass and get your girl. He thought as he began walking behind Angel face. My new prey.


	3. Chapter 3

**Edited!**  
"Alrighty then! Everyone is here. Who wants to go first?" - Pinky

"Let me spin first!"-kaminari

He spins the bottle and it lands on Todoroki.

"Todoroki truth or dare!" - kaminari

"Dare I suppose." He answers unsure.

"I dare you to make a block of ice and carve out an ice sculpture of myself." - kaminari

"What the? Do I really have to? You're not serious!" - Todoroki

"Very serious my friend!" He answers

"Urghh " - Todoroki responds. He makes a block of ice and looks for any tool to do the job.

"Good luck!" - kaminari

"Am up!" - Jirou said. She spinner the bottle and it landed on Momo.

She smirked. "Truth or Dare!"

"I'll choose truth." - she calmly states.

"Alright Momo, is it true that you like Shouto?" - she asked.

Momo's eyes glared at her best friend. She looked at Shouto and noticed he was still busy carving out an ice sculpture of Kaminari. "I have a small crush on him." She blushed.

Shouto heard her answer and accidentally broke the sad excuse of an ice sculpture. _She has a crush on me! Thats... DAMN THE SCULPTURE BROKE!_

"I guess it's my turn to spin." - Deku stuttered. He spinned the bottle and it landed on Uraraka. He stared at her and gulped.

"Ura-Uraraka! Truth or Dare!" He quickly yelled out. His palms were getting sweaty and he was nervous.

"Hmmm lets see... I'll do a Dare!" She challenged.

"Alright... then I dare you to tie a rope around Iida and use your quirk to make Float like a balloon." He said. Yes it sounds childish. But that was all he could think of.

"HAHAHA IIDA COME HERE!" She giggled.

"WHAT! Midoriya! What kind of dare is that." Iida said as he began moving his hands up and down in front of Deku.

Out of no where Uraraka began tying a rope around Iida (Momo made the rope for her) and then she used her quirk to make Iida float. She than tied the rope around Deku's hand for he can "hold and watch his balloon" she giggled.

"How did I ended up in this position ?" Iida wondered. Deku is unsure how to comprehend this outcome.

"My turn!" - Kirishima said.

He spins the bottle and it lands on Bakugou.

"Truth or dare Bakugou!" - Kirishima

"Dare because am not a fucking pussy! If I was you I'll watch what you dare. If you don't want to die Bitch." - he responses.

Kirishima remembers earlier today when Bakugou and him where talking about girls. And how he said no girl is good enough of him. He smirked. _Let's see if Bakugou would do this. Oh how he will kill me._ He thought.

"I dare you to pick a girl and give her a piggyback ride around the dorms for an hour. And you have to do what she says during that time!"- Kirishima said.

Everyone gasped and their eyes went open. Normally a dare like this wouldn't be a big deal. But the person who was dared to do this hated everyone, was always mad and grumpy, and rude to everyone. This was an interesting dare, all were wondering who would he choose.

 _Ahhhhh how should I murder this fucker? How many explosions would it take to finish the fucking job. After this fucking dare his ass is fucking gone._ Bakugou was surprised with this dare. Everyone was shocked and is staring at him. _Fuck me but am no bitch._

"That's fucking easy. Uraraka get your ass up and jump on my back. Hurry I ain't got all fucking day, I have better stuff to do. " he said. Yes he picked Angel face. Frankly he didn't have any interest in any other girl there. And she was his new Prey. But he didn't want everyone to think he wanted to do this.

Uraraka was shocked. Remembering what he told her before the game made her blush.

"Hurry the fuck up floaty." - Bakugou said.

"O-okay am coming." She stuttered.

Everyone's mouth was opened shocked Bakugou is actually doing this dare.

She got up and walked to his back and she jumped. She grasped her arms around his neck and moved her legs to go to the sides of his waist. He easily has the strength to support her weight and moves his arms to catch her legs and has a firm grip underneath her thighs.

During this whole time. Deku was shocked. Shocked on the dare. Shocked on how Kacchan easily picked Uraraka. Shocked how she agreed. And shocked how this all happened. He felt kinda hurt. A pound to his chest when he saw her jump on his back. _Does Kacchan like Uraraka too? I have a crush on her and she is my best friend. Nothing will happen.. right?_ Deku thought.

"See you fucking assholes in one fucking hour bitches. Kirishima watch you fucking ass when I get back." Bakugou yelled.

He walked away and by the time the two where out of the their classmates sight. Uraraka spoke.

"Umm Bakugou why did you choose me?" She said.

"Well can't you fucking use common sense. Cause you basically annoyed and begged me to come to this fucking party. If I suffer than you suffer to cause it's all your fault we're in this situation." He told her.

"Oh okay well that makes sense I suppose. But how am I suffering if am the one up here? And not to mention have the voice of authority. You have to do what I say and hold me for one, long long hour. This is going to be fun! Right Kacchan?" She joked.

"The fuck did you say. Am only doing this cause of a dare. Don't think to much of it. After this you're dead too floaty." He blushed. His face was red and he thanked god that his palms were not sweaty. Carrying her on his back was no tough challenge. He has nice muscles and she felt like a twig. The challenge here was how much she swirms. She keeps moving her legs and adjusting her hands on their placement on his body.

He is holding her thighs and they are so soft but firm. She is wearing shorts and a tank top so it was hard for him to not imagine scenes.

"Sooo am I starting to get heavy for you?" She asked.

"The hell its only been like three minutes! You are fucking light as a feather and you mock me on my fuckin strength. No you're not fucking heavy for me. This is nothing." He says irritated. He keeps walking, to where he does not know.

Uraraka decided she was going to mess with him. "Am sorry but I was just noticing your muscles and worried you wouldn't be able to carry me for much longer. I was going to ask if you wanted me to use my quirk on myself to make it easier for you. I was only caring for your well being. " she said. She clearly was lying to herself. She noticed how he was wearing a black muscle shirt and her arms are around his neck. She can feel his muscles on his back and neck area. She can clearly see his nice muscles but she didn't want to touch it. It would be embarrassing.

"The fuck did you just say Angel face! Do you not notice my fucking strength in training. For fuck sake am the strongest in the class and you mock me. Am going to be the number one hero one day and you think I need fucking help to carry you." He said. Trying not to be an ass to her but her remark got him unexpected. He was never the one to feel self conscious of himself. Hell he worked out for his body frame to look good and muscular. Her words made him feel like she didn't recognize him.

"Feel my fucking shoulder blades and biceps floaty. Don't compare me to that fucking nerds strength." He said. Secretly hoping she would actually do it.

"W-what?! Aren't I the one with the power of authority? Why should I listen to you?" She blushed. Her face was becoming red and she felt butterflies in her stomach. _Is he flirting with me.. or am I the one flirting with him?_ She wondered. She wanted to do as he said. Heck he gave her permission.

Secretly before their encounter earlier today. She already had a crush on the explosion quirk user. She admired his strength and bravery. She didn't mind his anger, she actually thought it was kinda cute. But she didn't want to admit that to herself. Before her crush with Bakugou, she had a small developing crush on Midoriya,but she kept telling herself that he was her best friend and her feelings for him had to be put aside for her own growth. But with Bakugou it was different. Seeing him in trainings and in battles made her want to be better. After the fight with him in the sports festival, she began wanting to be better and started to secretly train herself to be stronger. She wanted to get closer to him but with Deku and his past, it was hard to talk to an anger Bakugou. And finally, she just thought she wasn't good enough to be his friend.

"Oh so now you're the one afraid of guys? What's the fucking matter? With all the shit talk you gave me fuckin earlier about girls, your suddenly became all bark but no bite! You probably just never felt a real mans muscles? Well what the fuck was I thinking that you would. You fucking hang out with Deku!" He said. _Is she going to feel me or what?_ He thought.

 _Should I do it? Ahh I feel so embarrassed. But he is calling me a chicken now. I'll show him!_ She thought.

Suddenly her arms that were hardly around his neck became undone and she slowly began feeling his shoulders.

Bakugou began to stiffen up. Shocked she actually did it. _Holy fuck she is actually doing it. It feels so good._ He thought and decided to not say anything. He didn't want to risk her stopping.

She then moved her hands to feel his biceps. She slowly felt his strong, well framed cut arms. It was so tough but yet soothing.

He gulped. _Fuck this feels good. It's so calming. Her gentle fingers tracing his arms. Fuck._ He thought.

She than moved her hands to feel his chest. _Wow. His body is so nice.. wait! What did I just think?_ She hands still were feeling his chest. Lost in thought. So strong. So nice. Her face was red and still feeling him. "Mm" she accidentally spilled. _Oh no! please tell me he didn't hear that._ She hoped.

It did not go unnoticed. The explosion user smirked.

"You like feeling a real mans body floaty. I don't blame you for enjoying it." He said. Yes now he was the one messing with her.

After realizing her moan went noticed to Bakugou. She decided that it was too late to turn back.

"Hey let me touch your fucking pink dot fingers. " he asked. "You activate your quirk by touching your fingers right Floaty?" He said. Trying to make conversation.

"Sure here you are!" She said.

Bakugou saw her fingers and moved one hand to touch her fingers while being careful not to drop the gravity user.

"It's so soft." He quietly said. He almost stuttered his voice. Almost.

"Why thank you" - Uraraka.

She then moved her arms to go around his neck and griped tighter to feel him more. And placed her head on his shoulder and spoke. "Soooo did you enjoy having an Angel face beauty feeling you?" She spoke quietly on his neck, by his right ear. She wanted to mess with him. Who wouldn't?

His eyes opened wide with her sudden voice right by his ear and her head placed on his neck. _Fuck that got me excited. Arghhhh control yourself. You're a fucking beast. Act like it doesn't affect me. But she feels like she belongs with me._

With his cheeks stained in red and sweat drop on his forehead, he managed to say,"Hmph" and continued walking. _Has it been a fucking hour yet? I swear am going to lose control._

"Oh what was that I didn't hear you. Can you please answer my question? After all you do have to do as I say!" She said.

 _Can she fucking please stop talking into my ear with that tone and her small breaths brushing on my skin. I swear I don't know if I can control myself. And fuck her for using her power of authority. Ahh fuck it, if she wants an answer I'll fuckin give it to her._

"For fucks sake! Yes your hands feeling me up felt great. You happy now Angel face!" He yelled and blushed.

She rose her head up and opened her mouth. _He actually admitted it! Oh my god what do I say? What do I do?_

"Um yeah okay, good! I meant that's great. Umm sorry I just never had an experience like this before." She answered honestly.

He gulped. He felt awesome and relieved that he was the only guy she felt and this close contact with. But he wouldn't admit that to her.

Uraraka felt uneasy and awkward. She noticed that she only had about a minute left in her dare. _Time really went by fast! I meant to have a normal conversation with him. But feeling his muscles made time go by fast! I know I have a crush on him but I am not sure of my feelings. Only one way to find out!_

"Um Bakugou... I was wondering since I have only a minute left of power... can you .. can you umm." She stuttered.

"Do what woman spill it fucking out. " he heavily breathed. His heart was thumping and he felt nervous.

"Can you kiss me?" She quickly whispered in his ear.

That was all he needed to hear to grant her wish. He immediately swirled her around from his back into his front side of his body. Her big brown eyes opened wide in shock and stared at his red eyes. He adjusted one arm to go underneath her thighs and one arm around her waist and brought her close to his body. Her arms tightened around his neck. Then he kissed her and she kissed back. _Her lips are so soft and taste delicious_ he thought.

 _His lips are so rough and warm._ Finally her mind was back on and working. She pulled back from the kiss and said,"the hour is over... you don't have to do what I say anymore. You can put me down now." She quickly said. Unsure how this situation would play out. She saw his red eyes glare at her. _Does he want to kill me or something?_

"I never gave a shit about that fucking dare. I did everything because I fucking wanted to do it Angel face. I was never in that stupid hour limit shit." He said. And dived his lips back on hers. They began making out, with him still holding her on his waist.

 _He did everything because he wanted to and not the dare?_ She thought while making out with him. He was to fierce and passionate. And she loved it.


	4. Chapter 4

"Umm Bakugou why did you choose me?" She said.

"Well can't you fucking use common sense. Cause you basically annoyed and begged me to come to this fucking party. If I suffer than you suffer to cause it's all your fault where in this situation." He told her.

"Oh okay well that makes sense I suppose. But how am I suffering if am the one up here? And not to mention have the voice of authority. You have to do what I say and hold me for one, long long hour. This is going to be fun! Right Kacchan?" She joked.

"The fuck did you say. Am only doing this cause of a dare. Don't think to much of it. After this you're dead too floaty." He blushed. His face was red and he thanked god that his palms were not sweaty. Carrying her on his back was no tough challenge. He has nice muscles and she felt like a twig. The challenge here was how much she swirms. She keeps moving her legs and adjusting her hands on their placement on his body.

He is holding her thighs and they are so soft but firm. She is wearing shorts and a tank top so it was hard for him to not imagine scenes.

"Sooo am I starting to get heavy for you?" She asked.

"The hell its only been like three minutes! You are fucking light as a feather and you mock me on my fuckin strength. No you're not fucking heavy for me. This is nothing." He says irritated. He keeps walking, to where he does not know.

Uraraka decided she was going to mess with him. "Am sorry but I was just noticing your muscles and worried you wouldn't be able to carry me for much longer. I was going to ask if you wanted me to use my quirk on myself to make it easier for you. I was only caring for your well being. " she said. She clearly was lying to herself. She noticed how he was wearing a black muscle shirt and her arms are around his neck. She can feel his muscles on his back and neck area. She can clearly see his nice muscles but she didn't want to touch it. It would be embarrassing.

"The fuck did you just say Angel face! Do you not notice my fucking strength in training. For fuck sake am the strongest in the class and you mock me. Am going to be the number one hero one day and you think I need fucking help to carry you." He said. Trying not to be an ass to her but her remark got him unexpected. He was never the one to feel self conscious of himself. Hell he worked out for his body frame to look good and muscular. Her words made him feel like she didn't recognize him.

"Feel my fucking shoulder blades and biceps floaty. Don't compare me to that fucking nerds strength." He said. Secretly hoping she would actually do it.

"W-what?! Aren't I the one with the power of authority? Why should I listen to you?" She blushed. Her face was becoming red and she felt butterflies in her stomach. Is he flirting with me.. or am I the one flirting with him???? She wondered. She wanted to do as he said. Heck he gave her permission.

Secretly before their encounter earlier today. She already had a crush on the explosion quirk user. She admired his strength and bravery. She didn't mind his anger, she actually thought it was kinda cute. But she didn't want to admit that to herself. Before her crush with Bakugou, she had a small developing crush on Midoriya,but she kept telling herself that he was her best friend and her feelings for him had to be put aside for her own growth. But with Bakugou it was different. Seeing him in trainings and in battles made her want to be better. After the fight with him in the sports festival, she began wanting to be better and started to secretly train herself to be stronger. She wanted to get closer to him but with Deku and his past, it was hard to talk to an anger Bakugou. And finally, she just thought she wasn't good enough to be his friend.

"Oh so now you're the one afraid of guys? What's the fucking matter? With all the shit talk you gave me fuckin earlier about girls, your suddenly became all bark but no bite! You probably just never felt a real mans muscles? Well what the fuck was I thinking that you would. You fucking hang out with Deku!" He said. Is she going to feel me or what? He thought.

Should I do it? Ahh I feel so embarrassed. But he is calling me a chicken now. I'll show him! She thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Suddenly her arms that were hardly around his neck became undone and she slowly began feeling his shoulders.

Bakugou began to stiffen up. Shocked she actually did it. Holy fuck she is actually doing it. It feels so good. He thought and decided to not say anything. He didn't want to risk her stopping.

She then moved her hands to feel his biceps. She slowly felt his strong, well framed cut arms. It was so tough but yet soothing.

He gulped. Fuck this feels good. It's so calming. Her gentle fingers tracing his arms. Fuck. He thought.

She than moved her hands to feel his chest. Wow. His body is so nice.. wait! What did I just think? She hands still were feeling his chest. Lost in thought. So strong. So nice. Her face was red and still feeling him. "Mm" she accidentally spilled. Oh no! please tell me he didn't hear that. She hoped.

It did not go unnoticed. The explosion user smirked.

"You like feeling a real mans body floaty. I don't blame you for enjoying it." He said. Yes now he was the one messing with her.

After realizing her moan went noticed to Bakugou. She decided that it was too late to turn back.

She then moved her arms to go around his neck and griped tighter to feel him more. And placed her head on his shoulder and spoke. "Did you enjoy having an Angel face beauty feeling you?" She spoke quietly on his neck, by his right ear.

His eyes opened wide with her sudden voice right by his ear and her head placed on his neck. Fuck that got me excited. Arghhhh control yourself. Your a fucking beast. Act like it doesn't affect me. But she feels like she belongs with me.

With his cheeks stained in red and sweat drop on his forehead, he managed to say,"Hmph" and continued walking. Has it been a fucking hour yet? I swear am going to lose control.

"Oh what was that I didn't hear you. Can you please answer my question? After all you do have to do as I say!" She said.

Can she fucking please stop talking into my ear with that tone and her small breaths brushing on my skin. I swear I don't know if I can control myself. And fuck her for using her power of authority. Ahh fuck it, if she wants an answer I'll fuckin give it to her.

"For fucks sake! Yes your hands feeling me up felt great. You happy now Angel face!" He yelled and blushed.

She rose her head up and opened her mouth. He actually admitted it!!!!! Oh my god what do I say? What do I do?

"Um yeah okay, good! I meant that's great. Umm sorry I just never had an experience like this before." She answered honestly.

He gulped. He felt awesome and relieved that he was the only guy she felt and this close contact with. But he wouldn't admit that to her.

Uraraka felt uneasy and awkward. She noticed that she only had about a minute left in her dare. Time really went by fast! I meant to have a normal conversation with him. But feeling his muscles made time go by fast! I know I have a crush on him but I am not sure of my feelings. Only one way to find out!

"Um Bakugou... I was wondering since I have only a minute left of power... can you .. can you umm." She stuttered.

"Do what woman spill it fucking out. " he heavily breathed. His heart was thumping and he felt nervous.

"Can you kiss me?" She quickly whispered in his ear.

That was all he needed to hear to grant her wish. He immediately swirled her around from his back into his front side of his body. Her big brown eyes opened wide in shock and stared at his red eyes. He adjusted one arm to go underneath her thighs and one arm around her waist and brought her close to his body. Her arms tightened around his neck. Then he kissed her and she kissed back. Her lips are so soft and taste delicious he thought.

His lips are so rough and warm. Finally her mind was back on and working. She pulled back from the kiss and said,"the hour is over... you don't have to do what I say anymore. You can put me down now." She quickly said. Unsure how this situation would play out. She saw his red eyes glare at her. Does he want to kill me or something?

"I never gave a shit about that fucking dare. I did everything because I fucking wanted to do it Angel face. I was never in that stupid hour limit shit." He said. And dived his lips back on hers. They began making out, with him still holding her on his waist.

He did everything because he wanted to and not the dare? She thought while making out with him. He was to fierce and passionate. And she loved it.


	6. Chapter 6

Uraraka POV

Last night was so shocking. But I liked it. But what about now? Would things be the same as it always has been since before yesterday night? Would he ignore me? Would I ignore him? What about our classmates. How would they react. I never imagined Bakugou being the type of guy to ever date a girl. Does he want to date me? Am so confused. Uraraka thought.

She was in her dorm room mid morning and was just getting out of bed. She was still wearing her shorts and tank top and heard a knock on the door. Confused in thought. She slowly went to open the door.

"Bakugou what are you doing here?" She asked

"Good fucking morning too sleeping beauty. You're still in your pajamas? You do fucking know that it's almost 12 pm right?" He said.

"Um sorry I didn't know you were coming, if I've known I would have got ready and changed and ... wait why are you here again?" She asked.

"Because of who I am as a fuckin person dammit." He avoided her eyes. "Am not the fucking type of jerk to make out with a girl and pretend it never happened. So I fucking decided that I'll take you out today. Cancel all your useless dumb plans and get fucking dressed." He blushed.

She stared at him and smiled. "Okay okay do you wanna come in?" She blushed.

He stared at her. He scrunched his eyebrows. "Fine, but hurry the fuck up." - Bakugou

He sat down on the chair next to her desk while she went through her dresser.

"So tell me Bakugou, since you aren't the guy to leave a girl hanging after a kiss, where do you usually take girls, where are we going, so I can decide what to wear?" She asked.

His red eyes gleamed at her and crushed his teeth together. "Are you fucking serious? First off, I never fucking took a girl out! Second, you're the only fucking idiot I kissed. Am just fucking doing this because I don't kiss fucking easy bitches and play the game. You're the only one that ever caught my attention. You're different from other fucking bitches. " he yelled at her. Did she really fucking think I played the game. Am not a fucking player. Pisses me off. "To answer your question, we're going to do whatever the fuck I have planned already, so just dress fucking normal." He said avoiding her gaze.

Am his first kiss? Well he also took my first kiss. I never went on a date before.. is this a date? "Sorry sorry am just nervous. I never had a guy kiss me before. And this is my first time going on a date with a guy as well... just so we're in the right page. This is a date right?" She asked. She got her clothes and went to the bathroom changing into new clothes.

"What the fuck do you think? Of course this is a fucking date. Don't you fucking think about backing out. Cause am not fucking having it." He yelled.

"My bad my bad. Alright am ready.. I guess." She messed with her fingers.

"Fucking finally!" - Bakugou

They began walking and Uraraka found out they were going to the park. It was awkward. No one was talking and she began nervously looking around.

He sighed. "Look I know you fucking have feelings for Deku, but give me a fucking chance here." He said out of nowhere.

"W-what are you taking about. Bakugou!" She rose her voice.

He stopped in his tracks. Shocked he rose her voice at him.

"Am not that kind of girl, that would think of another guy, when on a date with a different guy. That's not right and it's unfair for you." She whispered. "I admit, at first I had a small crush on Deku, but it's was out of admiration. But he is my best friend and I chose to throw away feelings for him, as I noticed I wanted to get stronger, not in his shadows. To add to that... ever since the sports festival.. I had a crush on you." She looked down blushing.

He stared at her with disbelief. "How do you expect me to believe that. All I remember is beating you up. Aren't you mad at me for hurting you and making you lose. How the fuck did you develop a crush on me because of those reasons." He spoke.

"You took me seriously. You battled me just like you would others. Never lowered your guard or power. Other people would just see me as careless,short Uraraka and immediately think of me as a fragile weak girl, incapable of fighting. I like that about you. The way you approach a battle with confidence and power. Ever since our fight, I began wanting to get better. I started training more by myself and now I can't wait to.. I want to... I want to.. kick ass too." She blushed and covered her eyes with her hands. Her rosy cheeks puffed out.

"Why the fuck do fucking idiots call you fragile. You're fucking dangerous floaty. Right when someone is within your grasp... it's basically game over. Really there is limitless scenarios that can happen to a defeated enemy. You don't even have to fucking touch them too.. there is the fucking battle ground to your disposal. So why the fuck would I go easy on you? Cause your a fucking cute girl? Fuck that shit. Even angels can be deadly. " he said. He then opened his eyes wide in shock. Realizing what he called her out load. Fuck this is embarrassing. How the hell am I supposed to look at her.

He is the only guy to ever call me dangerous and not fragile. "Umm why don't we keep walking Bakugou! Am curious to how you planned today. Tee hee maybe if your lucky I'll let you walk next to me!" He joked.

"The fuck! If am lucky? You think am not worthy or some shit. Am the fucking best! Come on let's fucking go already." He said. Suddenly he grabbed her left hand. She was shocked and her arm began going up. Oh no she thought.

"Angel face... FUCKING PUT ME DOWN BITCH. DO YOU FUCKING WANT TO DIE. ARE YOU SERIOUS USING YOUR FUCKING QUIRK ON ME. ALL I DID WAS HOLD YOUR HAND. LET ME DOWN NOW!" He yelled.

"Sorry! AM SO SORRY. I DIDNT MEAN IT REALLY. SOMETIMES WHEN AM NERVOUS OR SOMETHING HAPPENS TO ME UNEXPECTED. MY QUIRK ACTIVATES!" She explained truthfully and trying to calm him down. She touches her fingers together and he lands on the ground.

He glares at her with a murderous look. After staring at her for awhile. He calmed down (which is surprising) and said,"Okay I get it. Don't you fucking tell anyone this but I have the same problem. SHUT THE FUCK UP OKAY. Sometimes when something happens to me and I don't expect it, my quirk activates." He blushed.

She looked at him in relief and suddenly grabbed his hand.

He didn't expect that.

"What the fuck did I say? It's fucking dangerous to fucking get me by surprise floaty. I could have fucking hurt you!" He yelled.

"But you didn't." She smiled. "I trust you Kacchan."

He blushed when he said his nickname. And had a warm feeling in his chest when she said she trusted him. Also. The fact that her soft,warm hand was holding his. Made his stomach go crazy.

I fucking like this man. I can get used to this. Used to being with her. Their evening just began and he can't wait to spend it with her. Not that he would admit it though.

He gripped her hand harder and lead the way to their destination.

He bought her and him ice cream from a local vendor and they found a shaded spot of grass underneath a tree. They began just talking.

Talking about each other's families and reasons why they want to become heroes. Who were their inspirations and what was their favorite foods and colors. They talked for awhile, learning new things about each other.

Uraraka must admit. She never knew all this stuff about him. Frankly she never believed that he would let her know him. She likes this. She than noticed how calm he looked. His face was relaxed and his voice was calm and refreshing. He began to slip in a smile or two. He looks so attractive! She thought. She chose not to comment on it. In fear he would get angry.

She noticed how he looked at her. Like she was his entire center of attention. His jewel or treasure. He had a wanting and caring look in his red eyes. This was a side of him she never knew he had.

He began asking her about her quirk and some tips she should try to improve on. He than offered to help her train.

She looked at him and smiled. She was happy about his offer to help her train. She immediately agrees and thanks him.

She asks him about his quirk and he talked to her about how careful he had to be on an everyday basis.

Her hand accidentally touched his hand on the ground. She was sitting so close to him. Than she began remembering what happened the previous night. Her touching his body and teasing him by flirting. Her face heated up. Did I really just act and did that stuff to him yesterday. Am so embarrassed. Why did I jut realize my actions to him yesterday right now. Oh my god! She looked away from him.

"What's wrong Angel face?" He said.

Avoid the topic. Avoid the topic!! She thought. "Why do you call me Angel face? You never answered my question." She changed the topic.

"Well I just fucking thought it was obvious and wasn't no need to tell you why... cause your beautiful. Like an angel." He whispered.

He gulped. Waiting for her answer. Say something dammit. You're getting me fucking nervous. You don't even know what you do to me floaty. He thought.

"Why don't you call me Uraraka? She questions

"Cause you were always hanging out with Deku...it fucking bothered the fuck out of me so I didn't bother to know your name. All I know that you looked beautiful. Like an angel so that's what I decided to call you. When I heard a person named Uraraka was going to fight me at the sports festival I was wondering who it was. Then I realized it was you. I don't fucking know. You just fucking look like an angel. " he said.

She looked at him and came closer to him. She missed touching him. He lowered his head to look at her and she placed her left hand on his cheek. She moved her fingers to feel his sharp jawline. And breezed over the skin on his cheeks.

He didn't expect that. But he didn't want it to stop. He let her touch him. Waiting on her next move.

"I think you're a handsome guy Bakugou. Who would have thought the class hothead could be such a teddy bear." She giggled. He looked so calm and vulnerable... that was till her teddy bear comment.

He scrunched his eyebrows and grinned,"Am not a fucking teddy bear Uraraka." He sternly said. Regardless of her comment he still loved the feeling of her hand on his cheek.

He finally said my name. She leaned in closer to his lips and kissed him. She put both hands on his cheeks and began kissing him. He automatically wrapped his arms around her waist. Kissing her back.

"You're such a softy around me though" she gasped between the kisses.

"Don't push your fucking luck." He said and went back to kissing her.

She is right though. I do act differently with her. She makes me calm. Fuck. Hope those fucking shitty classmates don't notice.


	7. Chapter 7

The two teens finally stopped kissing, when they noticed the sun was going down. Both decided it was time to head back to the dorms before it was dark.

~~~Outside the dorms~~~

"Bakugou thank you for taking me out on a date. I really enjoyed myself today." She smiled.

"Yeah well fucking get used to it." He said.

Her eyes opened wide and smiled.

"When I decided to take you out on a date. I told myself that I would force you to go on one date with me. If you liked it then I would ask you on another fucking date. If you didn't like it, will atleast I fucking tried right. But I knew that you would fucking love it, cause who doesn't want to fucking hang out with the number one future hero." He said.

"Oh am sure hundreds of girls would be crawling on their knees for a chance to be with you. " she joked.

"But I only need one girl by my side. A girl like you. What do you say Angel face? And don't give me a fucking unsure "I'll think about it" answer! I won't have it. Just give it to me straight. Be my girlfriend. " he told her. His red eyes was filled with determination and was serious. He gulped and the silence was killing him. It was starting to make him lose his confidence and a pounding feeling in his chest was going all crazy. Fucking say something.

She began messing with her fingers and her naturally pink cheeks felt red. Her eyes filled with confusion. Like she was in a battle against herself. I do feel something with Bakugou. I know that he is mean to others and has a huge ego. But some part of me doesn't mind it. He acts differently with me than he does with everyone else. She thought.

She noticed how he was scrubbing his palms on his clothes. Which was a sign of nervousness. He was glaring a hole through her head and looked like the suspense was killing him.

"Yes... yes I would like to date you." She said with a voice filled of innocence.

She walked up to him and gave him a hug. He hugged her back.

"Fucking finally, the suspense was kicking my ass." He smiled.

~~~the next day~~~

Ring ring ring her phone was vibrating

12pm in the evening

Uraraka woke up to her cell phone ringing. She looked to see who was calling and it was Deku.

Deku?? Why is he calling me? Did he figure out about Bakugou and I? She thought.

"Hello?" -Uraraka

"Um hi Uraraka! How was your morning?" -Deku

"Uhh let's see I suppose it was great. Haha I just woke up. " -Uraraka

"Oh am sorry I didn't mean to wake you up! I was just wondering something." -Deku

"What is it?" -Uraraka

Silence

"I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with Iida and I. We thought we should all hang out and take a break. Before school is back tomorrow." -Deku

"Oh ookay well I'll get ready. Meet you outside the dorms?-Uraraka

"Yes that would be fine." -Deku

"Okkie dokkie! See you then." - Uraraka.

Beep! The phone call ended.

Deku POV

It's so hard to talk to her. Girls in general are. She even made me sweat and am not even around her! I wonder what happened with Bakugou and her on fridays party. They never came back. And yesterday too I didn't see her or him. What happened at that party? Did Kacchan say hurtful words to her? Is she upset. Is that why she didn't come back to the party? I guess I'll ask her about it. I don't like it when she is sad. He thought.

Bakugou POV

He woke up at 8 am sharp. Did his normal routine until he got a text from Kirishima.

"Yo Bakugou do you wanna go to the movies today at 12. The guys and I got tickets. What do you say?" - Kirishima

Bakugou read the text and grunted. He responded.

"Fuck off redhead. " - Bakugou

"Aww come on enjoy life every now and then. I bet you're not even doing anything. Come on dude. You never know you might meet a girl " - Kirishima.

"Fuck you I ain't going to hang out with extras." - Bakugou.

"Come on you scared to show your face because your worried people will recognize you. You know the 'boy who was attacked by a slime villain'. It cool then." -Kirishima

"I AINT FUCKIN SCARED OF NO BITCHES. FUCK YOU FINE ILL GO TO THE FUCKIN MOVIE ASSHOLE. NOW STOP BOTHERING ME BEFORE ILL KILL YOU." - Bakugou

"Alrighty then! Meet us at the movies at 12ish " - Kirishima.

Man fuck these guys. I ain't no pussy. I wonder how Uraraka is. Fuck these guys are gunna be snooping into my fucking life again. Fuck them. They don't need to know about us for now. He thought

~~~Time skip to 12 pm at the theaters ~~~

"Yo Bakugou glad you could make it." - Kirishima

"Shut the fuck up." - Bakugou said.

"Whoa Bakugou chill out! Today is going to be awesome!" - Kaminari

Uraraka POV

I met up with Deku and Iida outside the dorms and we started to walk to the theaters already.

"Uraraka how was your evening this weekend. I admit I was worried about what happened to you at the party when Bakugou made you against your will participate with him with his dare. What happened if I may ask?" - Iida

"Oh nothing happened. We were just quite the whole time. Then I felt tired and went home to sleep." - she lied.

"Are you sure? You have been acting different Uraraka. If Kacchan did anything to you or said anything you can tell us." - Deku

"Yes am sure nothing happened. " she remarked

"Okay than. Will just for future situations, if he says anything to you don't take it serious okay. That's just how he acts towards people." - Deku

"Really am fine Deku don't worry about it. " - Uraraka said.

"Well all that matters is that your fine Uraraka and that you-" Iida stopped. His phone rang.

"Please excuse me." - Iida.

Everyone stopped right in front of the theaters and watched as their friend returned.

"My apologies everyone. There seem to be a family matter I must attend to immediately. Go on to the movies without me. Maybe we can come another time together. But please don't let me affect the rest of your day." - he said. Then left the two teens by themselves.

"Okay then have a good day Iida." Both of them said.

"Well.. the movies doesn't start till about 20 minutes. We can just wait inside. " - Deku

"Alright!" She said. Then her phone vibrated suddenly. It was a text from Bakugou.

The text read.

"Hey." From her new boyfriend.

Hey? Haha maybe he isn't used to texting a girl. She giggled.

"Hey Katsuki! How was your day?" She texted.

"... it sucks. Am out with the guys today. How about you." - Bakugou texted.

Deku POV

"Um Uraraka do you want to start finding seats already?" He said. But he didn't hear a response. He looked over his shoulder to see his friend texting.

This is awkward. Am alone with Uraraka. A girl. Going to watch a movie. Alone. Like a... like a date. He gulped. She is making me nervous. Especially cause she is texting. What am I supposed to do?

"Yo Midoriya! Funny seeing you here what's up man." - kaminari said.

Uraraka POV

I was about to respond to Bakugou's text when I suddenly saw my classmates. Including Bakugou.

As kaminari and Kirishima walked their way to talk to Deku. A frowning Bakugou followed. Looking pissed.

No ones POV

"Hi kaminari and Kirishima. Are you guy going to watch a movie too?" -Deku

"Yup were in room 7 at 12:30." -Kirishima

"Really same as us. Uraraka and I were going to watch that movie too." -Deku

"Just you two? So you're on a date? My man!" - Kirishima

From the sidelines a very angry Bakugou hissed and looked like he was trying to contain himself from killing someone.

Bakugou looked at Uraraka with a confused and pissed off look. She immediately texted Bakugou.

~~~Text: ~~~

"Am sorry! I was going to tell you I was going to the movies with my friends. Iida left on us on the last minute!" - Uraraka

Bakugou looked at his phone and his face softened up- just a little bit. He texted her back.

"Okay but next time fucking tell me sooner. I almost beat up The nerds ass." - Bakugou

"Okay I will. Will I'll try my best to not make it obvious we're dating." - Uraraka

"Okay good. I don't want those fucking extras know we are dating. Then I'll never hear the end of it. " - Bakugou.

~~~Back to conversation~~~

"No this is not a date! I mean I know it looks like it but it's not. You see there was three of us, but then Iida left and then it was just the two of us and we got here and..." - Deku stumbled. It was clearly obvious he was shy about the dating topic. He was shaking and his face was as red as a tomato.

"Okay okay we get it. Will do you wanna sit next to each other in the movie! We can share snacks." - kaminari

"S-sure!" - Deku

"Uraraka I hope you don't mind watching the movie with the guys." - Deku

"I don't mind at all." Uraraka said. She smiled briefly at Bakugou.

The teens went walking to get their seats to watch the movie. The order was Kaminari, Kirishima, Bakugou, Deku, and Uraraka. That was until someone changed it.

Does Deku fucking believe that I'll let him have angel face to himself! Fuck him! That nerd better back the fuck off. She is my girlfriend. Bakugou thought.

"I always fucking sit on the last chair in the row losers. Because if the movie is shitty then it's easier to fucking leave and do something more productive of my time. Got that Deku." Bakugou growled.

Bakugou red eyes looked like he was serious and wants to explode someone. He was cracking his knuckles and grinned.

"O-okay Kacchan! You can have the last seat." - Deku

The order was now Kaminari, Kirishima, Deku, Uraraka, and Bakugou.

The movie began and the room went pitch black. The movie they picked was a scary movie. Deku's eyes were wide open looking at the blood. He was nervous but tried his best to contain himself. I don't want Uraraka thinking am a wimp! He thought.

Fucking loser. Bakugou thought when he saw Deku. Bakugou wasn't affected by this movie what so ever. He looked at it with a straight face in boredom. So looked at his side to see his girlfriend eyes opened wide. Ha is she a chicken when it comes to scary movies? To looked at her again to see that she wasn't scared. In fact she was actually looking like she was really into the movie. A girl who isn't scared of scary movies? Nice, my girlfriend isn't a sissy. She is full of surprises. He smiled.

The movie was at a climax. The whole room was silent but anxious to find of what happens. It was a suspenseful scene of life and death. And he felt a Warm hand grab his. He immediately knew who it was as gripped her hand harder. He moved her hand to his mouth and quickly kissed it and put it back down.

He looked to his side and noticed Uraraka's smile. Trying to have a secret relationship is fucking hard. I hope next time it's just us. Better take note to make that happen next time. He thought.


	8. Chapter 8

~~~Timeskip~~~

Bakugou and Uraraka has been dating for while now. In secret of course. Which was hard. So fucking hard. They were now seniors in UA

Uraraka kept getting asked out by multiple guys in the class and frankly it bothered Bakugou. He wanted to hurt them. But never did as his girlfriend would always kindly decline. Many thought this was because she was waiting for Deku to ask her out but no one ever found out. Only rumors is what everyone had.

He opened up to her and she loved it. He acted so different with him. He would always meet up with her in secret areas in school during lunch and made her laugh and gave her kisses. He would always take her out on dates and treated her like a queen (in his own way of course). Of course he acted different with her when they were by themselves. But in public he would act like the same hothead bad boy self. Always threatening everyone and saying he is the best. He got stronger in midrange and in the air because of a certain somebody using her quirk on him, giving him the perfect training up in the air. He got great grades and even cooled down his emotions during fights. Making him a great all-round hero. His attitude somewhat changed and it was all because of her.

She gave him flirty glances in secret during classes. She met up with him after school to train with him. She developed new tricks and got stronger. She gave secret bento boxes to him during lunch, while everyone wondered who kept giving Bakugou lunch. They enjoyed going on dates and he always liked to see her smile and take pictures of them on dates. Yes they had a great relationship. But they never went beyond that. Bakugou promised himself that they would not go beyond kissing until marriage. Yes a hothead and violent guy like Bakugou promising to wait till marriage is a shocker. Hell if he would had been with any other bitch he wouldn't had cared. But he was with his angel. And she deserved to have it done the right way. As their days in school were coming to an end, they still never did one thing- which was meeting each others parents.

After school was over for the day, that's when the young couple would hang out. Today was Friday and he had plans to introduce Uraraka to his parents. He already called and threatened his parents to not say any stupid shit and act different than their dumb selves. All that was left for him to do was take her to dinner.

He picked her up at 6pm behind the dorms and started to walk to his house.

"Am so excited to finally met your parents. Maybe when mine are back from their trip, you can meet them as well!" She giggled

"Do I look okay? Should I change my shirt or comb my hair or.." she stopped

"For crying out loud! You look beautiful now stop worrying about how you look. Hey by the way. Whatever my parents fucking tell you, no matter what, do not believe them okay. All they want to do is tease me. Because you're the first girl I ever brought home to meet my family. You know cause your the only girl I liked." He warned her.

"And don't agree with them either! Don't ask questions and don't ask for pictures!" He said.

"Ok ok don't worry about me. You won't even notice am there." She winked.

I have a bad feeling about this. He thought.

~~~ Bakugou house ~~~

They walked up to the door and Kacchan immediately considered to walk away. Uraraka noticed this and took the liberty to ring the doorbell.

He glared at her. And she giggled.

"Katsuki nice of you to finally visit home. It's not like your mother was worrying about you." Mrs.Bakugou said. " oh you must be miss Uraraka! Don't you look cute!"

Mrs.Bakugou gave Katsuki a knock on his head and gave Uraraka a huge.

"Nice to meet you too! I can't wait for dinner." She smiled.

"Yeah yeah yeah let's just get this over with already." A grumpy Bakugou said.

"Watch your attitude boy! You don't want to mess up your chances with your girl. Honestly your father and I were shocked when you told us you had a girlfriend." Mrs.Bakugou said.

"Yeah will watch your attitude you fake old hag!" - he responded.

Uraraka glared at him and he immediately looked away. Dammit I feel like am being attacked by women. So this is how dad feels. He thought.

~~~at the dinner table~~~

During the whole time. Bakugou's family asked questions to Uraraka to get to know her better. They asked her age, what she likes, how was her family, what quirk she had, and what she likes to do on her free time. Uraraka gladly answered all their questions and even showed them her quirk by making a spoon float.

"Wow such an amazing quirk! You're such a kind and funny girl with a lot of personality. In fact you're the exact opposite of Katsuki!" - Mrs.Bakugou

"Thank you for your kind words." Uraraka said. She released the spoon and placed it on the table.

"Alright we're done with dinner let's go Uraraka." Katsuki said.

"Wait! I have some questions for your family!" She responded. Bakugou frowned but she smiled.

"Mrs.Bakugou can I pretty please see some pictures of your son when he was younger! I would love to see some!" She smiled.

"Why of course I would! I miss the days when my brat was cute and adorable! I was going to show you but that grunt told me so many things on what not to do while your here! Haha but I'll show you sweetie." Mrs.Bakugou said.

"What! No you better not show her you old ha..." he suddenly stopped as he was floating and hit the ceiling. Shit when did she touch me!??? He thought.

"Katsuki Bakugou I will only say this once." She gave him a fierce look. "You better not stand in the way of letting me see those pictures. Now think about how you will behave for now on. You have plenty of time to while you're on the ceiling." She threatened.

"Haha I like her Bakugou. She has spirit and can whoop your ass in place! I brought the photos." Mrs.Bakugo said.

"Uraraka put me fucking down right now! I mean it I'll kick your ass!" He said.

"And how will you do that if your up there and am down here huh? Oh my god is that Katsuki! He was so little and cute!!!" She screamed.

"I know right. Believe it or not that is little Katsuki so cute and little. I miss those days. Now I just have a punk grumpy son!" Mrs.Bakugou said.

"AWWW HIS ELEMENTARY UNIFORM !!! and his adorable smile." Uraraka laughed.

"Is this when he just got his quirk?" She asked. While looking at a different photo.

"Yup that sure is. Look at those little explosions!" His mom responded.

"And that is him and Deku as kids! So cute." Uraraka said.

"Yup the good days alright." The woman responded.

"Uraraka am still fucking up here!" Bakugou growled. His palms were holding small explosions.

"Oh would you look at the time. It's already dark outside! You two should spend the night here!" The woman said.

"Oh wow time flew by I guess. " - Uraraka.

"Well good night you two!"- Mrs.Bakugou said.

Uraraka looked at Bakugou with a smirk. She release him from her quirk. Bakugou looked furious and she came up to him and have him a big huge and kissed him. "Thank you for bringing me here to your house. I really enjoyed it." She kissed him again.

His face blushed and his anger vanished. He could see him parents in the background taking pictures and smiling.

"Lets fucking go to my room! These snobs are nosey as fuck!" He frowned.

"Okay okay." - she said.

~~~at Bakugou's room~~~

"Wow I never been in your room before! It's so cool!" She said.

"Yeah yeah fucking fantastic right." He said. He went to walk to his dresser and gave her a pair of shorts and a t-shirt to change into.

"Change. The bathroom is right there." She commanded.

She went up and went to the bathroom to get changed and came back to his room.

"Hey Katsuki your clothes are so big on me... is that because you're fat!" She joked.

"Why you! Tch." He ignored his girlfriends joke.

"How do you want to sleep tonight. I can sleep on the floor and you have the bed. I don't fucking care." He said.

"No actually..." she paused and began messing with her fingers.

"Can we share a bed? We never get to go to each others room at the dorms and I kinda always wanted to and now that we are off campus... I want to I don't know cuddle." She blushed.

He stared at her. Honestly he didn't care at all. He always wanted to sleep in the same bed as her. But the schools rules always prevented them too. "Sure I don't fucking mind. I wanted to do share anyways. Just wanted to make sure you were comfortable to." He said.

Both are new to this. Sure they dated for a while, but they only kissed and went on dates. This is the first time they shared a bed.

Bakugou sat down on the bed and watched as his girlfriend approached him. With wanting eyes.

She quietly stopped right in front of him and pushed him to his back on the bed.

Alarmed and shocked. Bakugou didn't get angry. He was curious on her motives instead.

She gently went on top of Bakugou and leaned down and saw his eyes.

Both stared at each other for awhile.

Uraraka then placed her hands on his cheeks and began making out with him. He placed his hands around her back and began devouring her lips.

"Mmm" she quietly moaned.

Fuck this feels amazing. Finally we're finally alone. Shit am not to sure if I can contain myself. He thought.

He then immediately switched their positions in a flash. Uraraka gulped and he smirked as he was now the one on top.

"Katsuki..." she whispered.

Fuck she looks so nice. Dammit. Fuck it's not the right moment to do 'that' with her. Fuck my morals. But she deserves to wait till marriage. Well I can atleast give her something to remember our first time on the same bed.

He lowers his head to her neck and began sucking on it. He growls, bites, and devours her neck.

Uraraka bites her tongue hoping it would help her to not moan. She is in a battle with herself not to make any noise. After all they were in his parents house.

He suddenly stopped and went to lay on the bed and grabbed her body to rest on his, and let her head rest in his chest. Her hand also rested on his chest and he wrapped one arm around her waist and tucked on arm underneath his head. They were both comfortable in this position.

"You know.. you were such a tease right now... big meanie." She cried.

"Me? You were the one that approached me with predator eyes and pushed my on the bed and made out with me! You were the damn tease Angel face." He grunted. While rubbing her back.

She tensed up and relaxed. "Yeah okay I guess you're right. Thank you for you know.. wanting to wait for me till you know marriage. Sorry if I pushed you to hard today." She smiled.

"Ochako you deserve everything done the right way. A girl like you deserves nothing but the best." He said.

"But I do have the best." She spoke. She then moved her arm to go underneath her boyfriends muscle shirt and began rubbing his bare chest. "After all I am dating the best number one hero ever!" She said.

"Damn straight and don't you fucking forget that!" He said.

Fucking Uraraka with her fucking soft hands. She doesn't even know how much self control I have. She will be the death of me one day. I fucking know it. He thought.


	9. Chapter 9

It was another day at school. And graduation was only 5 months away. Bakugou was with Kirishima and Kaminari on the rooftop for lunch hour. His friends were joking and talking about random subjects. Bakugou wasn't paying any attention to his friends. Instead he was busy texting on his phone. A small smile appeared when he began texting the person back.

Kaminari and Kirishima noticed the rare sight in front of them... the "King of Explodo-Kills" was smiling. Their mouths hanged open.

"Dude who is the girl you're texting?" Kirishima bluntly said.

Bakugou turned off his phones screen and told them to fuck off. He then noticed his phone going off again. When he opened the message, his facial structure on his face calmed down.

"Okay now this is just out of character for him." Kaminari said.

"Dude I know. I mean he has been acting different lately... let's figure out who it is!" Kirishima said.

"Alright how?" - Kaminari

"Leave it to me! Just follow my lead okay!?" - Kirishima.

"Sooo Kaminari. We have been students at this school since freshman year man. Time sure does fly huh. Makes you think about life after school. We will be heros soon. But what we don't have is a girlfriend to date." He said.

Knowing where this is leading to. Kaminari decided to go along with Kirishima's plan.

"You're right man. I mean being a hero will be our careers. But we don't have a gal to spend our free time with. Makes you wonder who will be our future wives huh? Out of curiosity Kirishima, do you have your eye on any girl in UA?" Kaminari said.

"Course I do. Our class is filled with cute strong girls. Right Kaminari?" He said.

Bakugou can hear his friends conversation and chose to ignore it.

"Yeah it is. To be honest I was planning on asking Jirou out after we graduate school. I've been having my eye on her for quite some time. If she says yes then we will be an awesome hero team wouldn't you say?" Kaminari says

"Hell yeah! Fighting villains with a strong gal to complement your strength is fucking awesome." Kirishima says.

"Dude who do you have your eye on? Obviously not Jirou. She is out of reach bro." The electrification user said.

"Bro code man. Bro code. I respect that. She is all yours. Hmm let's see. Momo is out of the equation too. Shouto got her. Pinky has a boyfriend too, who was he again? Can't remember. All that leaves is Tsuyu, Toru, and sweet Ochako." Kirishima says.

Bakugou's eye flinched. How dare he calls my girlfriend by her first name? Who the fuck does he think he is? Shit better act like I don't care. Don't want these side characters to know about our relationship. He thought.

"Such lovely ladies? Who will you choose?" - Kaminari

"I don't know man. Let's see Tsuyu and I don't talk at all. I think she said I wasn't her type before at a party, so she is out the picture. Toru is head over heels for Ojiro.. they both are. That leaves Ochako. " - Kirishima

Kaminari was watching Bakugou the entire time, while listening to Kirishima talking about the girls. He noticed no reaction from the explosion user. He was beginning to loose hope. That was until Kirishima mentioned Uraraka. He swear he saw a small hidden smoke come out of Bakugou's palms. Could it be Uraraka? No way she likes Midoriya... right? Let's find out. He thought.

"Ochako is a real catch don't you think? Man that is awesome. She is cute, strong, attractive, and single. Yup she is the whole package." - Kaminari said.

He stared at Bakugou and saw him staring at his turned off phone screen. His teeth were faintly grinding against each other. Just barely though. Kirishima noticed too.

"Doesn't she like Midoriya though? I mean they basically hang out with each other everyday. Man he sure is lucky. Am sure after all this time, they must have done something. I wouldn't be surprised if they are secretly dating. You know how Midoriya is. He is shy and I don't think he would go public announcing his relationship with his best friend." Kirishima said.

Bakugou's phone began to quietly crack in his fist.

"You know it makes sense. Remember whenever someone asked her out on a date she always said no. Yeah that must be it. She probably is just secretly dating Midoriya. But this is just assumptions. What would you do if by some chance they didn't have feelings for each other and they were just friends?" - Kaminari said

"Well if that was a miracle then I would ask Ochako to date me, can you image us together. I think we would look great with each other. I think we would be the best couple hero team too." - Kirishima said.

"SHE ISNT FUCKING DATING DEKU YOU BASTARDS. DO YOU REALLY THINK SHE WOULD CHOOSE A LOSER LIKE HIM TO BE HER BOYFRIEND. DONT EVEN FUCKING MAKE ME LAUGH. AND SHE WOULDNT FUCKING SAY YES TO DATE YOU'RE FUCKING STUPID ASS YOU SIDE CHARACTER!" Bakugou yelled. He was furious and he accidentally used his quirk to explode his phone. Bakugou saw the looks of his friends face. Fuck me man! I can't believe I said that out loud. Fuck they are going to figure it out. FUCK.

"Oh yeah? How do you know she isn't dating Midoriya? I think they are meant to be together, no offense Kirishima." Kaminari joked.

"Yeah I know she is out of my league, but Midoriya might have a chance at her." He said. Bakugou hates it when Midoriya's name is mentioned at all. Come on this has to break him. Kirishima thought.

"I just fuckin know she wouldn't go out with that loser. It's common sense. Who would date that failure? She is too good for him.. for any of you assholes!" Bakugou barked.

Got him. Both Kirishima and Kaminari thought.

"Say Bakugou you don't have any feelings for Ochako do you?" The red head said.

"No I fucking don't... I do NOT have any feelings for her." He lied.

"Yeah that's good then. She wouldn't date a guy like you anyways. It's good to know she wouldn't consider you. Saves you from rejection bro." Kaminari said.

"What the fuck did you say? Do you guys really want to fucking die. Shut the fuck up both of you! You fucking worthless bastards! Get the fuck out of my face!" Bakugou yelled. His red eyes beaming holes through his friends heads. He was pissed.

"Why are you mad? Didn't you say you didn't have feelings for her? The way I see it as she is going to date Midoriya rather it be before or after graduation." Kirishima said. Fuck I don't mean to mess around with him this much. But we already went this far. Mine as well make him spill it out. He thought.

"FUCK OFF ASSHOL-" Bakugou was cut off from the bell. Lunch was over.

"Fucking assholes." Is all the explosive user said when he angrily walked away from the guys.

"Damm we almost got him. We sure were dicks to him. But at least we know that something is happening between him and Uraraka." Kirishima says.

~~~ at class ~~~

Uraraka was beginning to wonder what was her boyfriend doing. Class was about to start and he hasn't been answering her texts. When she sat down on her chair. She notices an angry pissed off Bakugou walking to his desk. He looks like he is going to mess up someone's face soon. She then sees Kirishima and Kaminari innocently whistling while coming to class. She looks back at Bakugou and his eyes look murderous and she compares his behavior to a ticking time bomb. What happened? She thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Uraraka POV

Finally school is finally over. I texted Katsuki to meet me behind the dorms after school but he hasn't responded to me. Well I guess I'll just find out later if I bump into him. She thought.

No ones POV

Kirishima and Kaminari were still very much devoted to find out if Uraraka and Bakugou were dating. They followed Bakugou to the dorms, regardless of the threats they received. All of a sudden they see Uraraka walking into the Dorms building.

Light bulb!!! Kirishima thought.

"Yo! Ochako! Over here!" Kirishima said.

"Tch." Bakugou looked away and considered to just ignore this situation. Fuck they are so fucking persistent those fucking idiots. He thought.

"Hey Kirishima what's up." She sweetly said. She quickly looked at Bakugou and gave him a quick smile.

Even though it was a quick smile, Bakugou still blushed. Even after all this time, she still makes me feel this way. Dammit Angel face. He quickly looked at her.

"Hey I was just wondering if you were dating Midoriya. We were just curious because we know you two have a thing going on and sometimes we notice that Midoriya is muttering to himself on "where was he going to take her for a date scenarios" you don't have to tell us if you're feeling uncomfortable or something. " he said. Yes even though he wants to find out about his friends being together, he still didn't want to push Uraraka. Bakugou he didn't mind pushing his buttons though.

Her eyes went wide and looked at the guys. Oh no they think Deku and I are going out. Is this why Bakugou looks mad? Are they talking about the date Midoriya accidentally made with Tsuyu? He was so nervous and he just asked me for my opinions. What do I do? Deku wants to keep it hidden. But Bakugou and I want to make our relationship hidden too. She thought.

"Deku and I are not dating." She stated. "He was just asking me on my opinions on what a girl would like on a date. But he was planning the date for another girl." She said. She wasn't lying, she just didn't want to say a certain frog's name.

"Oh I see. How do you feel with your best friend asking another girl on a date. Aren't you jealous?" Kaminari said.

Bakugou just stared at his girlfriend. He was doing his best to stay calm, and he was considering what to do to get her out of this situation.

"No I am not jealous. Deku and I are just friends. Am happy he is with another girl." She said. It was true. She was not jealous at all when Deku wanted help planning a date with Tsuyu. She was happy her friend was happy.

"Okay we believe you." Kaminari said.

"So are you single then Uraraka?" Kirishima quickly said.

Uraraka's fingers began to swarm. She hated that she had to lie about her relationship. This was the first time she was going to say this in front of Bakugou though.

"No I don't have a boyfriend silly." She said with a fake smile. It hurts so much saying this in front of him. She thought.

Bakugou's eyes were wide open and his eye brows loosened up and his mouth opened. He choke went unnoticed to his friends. He looked hurt. But he immediately brought his frown look back on his face. It fuckin hurts to hear her say that right in front of me. But I can't fucking blame her. I was the idiot that told her to say she is single whenever someone asked her. I didn't think I would feel these fucking useless sad emotions though. He thought.

"Single like a Pringle huh?" Kaminari said.

"Yup." Is all she can say.

"So since you don't have a boyfriend, I know that you say no to guys that ask you out. But if you give me a chance to take you out for some ice cream or something as friends. It would be awesome. I like you Ochako." Kirishima says. I like Uraraka as a friend to be honest. I always thought that her and Midoriya had a thing. And I respected that. Sure she is cute and strong but I don't hit on my bros crushes. But this is necessary to see if Bakugou will get mad and spill it out already. He thought.

"Hmm I don't know what to say." She says.

Whenever a guy asks her out. It is just her and the guy. It is easy to kindly turn down their offer or just say no. But Bakugou is right here. She didn't want them to question or doubt her words right in front of Bakugou. It would blow their cover. What do I do? If I say no then Kaminari and Kirishima would probably ask me about Bakugou and am not sure if I can handle saying I don't have feelings for him. It hurts me and when I saw the look on his face.. it broke my heart. But if I say yes to Kirishima's offer for ice cream as FRIENDS would that convince them that I don't have feelings for Bakugou if I agree to Kirishima's offer right in front of Bakugou? How would Katsuki react? What do I do? She thought.

"I don't see the problem if we're just going as FRIENDS Kirishi-" she got cut off.

When Katsuki heard his friend basically ask his girlfriend out. He lost his temper. He knows that these jackasses are just trying to figure out if he is dating Uraraka. But this is fucking going out of hand. You fucking asshole. Asking my girlfriend out right in front of me!!he thought. Fuck this! No ONE FUCKING ASK MY GIRLFRIEND OUT RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY FACE IDIOTS.

Explosions went off in front of Kaminari and Kirishima.

Holy shit. They thought. Then all of a sudden Kirishima felt a strong punch on his right cheek. He quickly hardened himself with his quirk to defend against Bakugou.

"DONT YOU FUCKING ASK OUT MY GIRLFRIEND RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY FUCKING FACE YOU FUCKING IDIOT. WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE HUH? ILL FUCKING BEAT FOR FUCKING ASSES UP TILL I FUCKING KILL YOU GUYS." Bakugou barked. He had it. He can't fucking do this anymore. He looks at his girlfriend to see that she was shocked by his sudden actions.

"Yo Bakugou chill man we were just trying to-" Kirishima stopped.

Bakugou was furious. There was no talking any sense into him. He was going on a violent rampage. His temper was basically steaming off him and his eyes look angry.

"SHUT UP don't you fucking say anything else. Oh by the fucking way. STOP FUCKING SAYING SHE IS DATING OR FUCKING HAVE FEELINGS FOR FUCKIN DEKU. ISNT IT FUCKING CLEAR AS FUCKING DAY THAT THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN MY FUCKING ANGEL AND THAT FUCKING NERD. HOW FUCKING DARE YOU QUESTION HER LOYALTY RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER FUCKING BOYFRIEND!" He yelled.

"No Bakugou it isn't what you think. Kirishima and I just wanted to know if you guys were dating. We didn't mean anything we said. We just figured that this was the only way we would find out if we were right." Kaminari quickly said. He was trying to back away from an angry explosion user.

"Do you guys fucking really think that your fucking reasons are for a fucking good cause. Don't you guys fucking try to back away. Come over here and let me kick your fucking asses!" He threatened.

Uraraka didn't know what to feel right now. She was really happy that their relationship is finally out. But her friends might seriously be murdered. Unlike Bakugou. She forgave her friends for their actions, because it made her relationship not a secret. She was kinda relieved to not having to say she was single all the time. But she had to find a way to calm Bakugou down.

She walked her way to the scene of murder and saw that her boyfriend was about to explode his friends. He didn't notice her walking toward them. She quickly went right in front of him and grabbed his shirt and tugged him down to a gentle kiss. The explosions went away and the yelling stopped. He was surprised. She quickly wrapped her arms around him giving him a hug. She whispered in his ear "Katsuki calm down please. Your friends were only trying to find out about us. Yes they could have done it differently, but I thinks is great that they finally know about us." She whispered.

She looked up at him with a smile. "Bakugou I hate lying to everyone saying am single. But today it hurt me to say it right in front of your face. Am proud of our relationship and am happy that am dating you. So please forgive them." She said.

Bakugou just looked at her with calm eyes. He out one arm around her and stared at his scared friends. "Well what the fuck are you guys still here? Scram before I change my mind." He said.

Sweet we're off the hook! Thanks Uraraka! They thought. And quickly left.

Uraraka knows that this is the way Bakugou tells people that he forgave them. Even if it does sound like it doesn't. She giggled.

He stared at her. He quickly blushed and said." You better tell any fucking idiot that you're not single." He quickly said. He didn't have to look at her to know that she was smirking at him.

"Oh of course I will Katsuki. What should I say? 'Sorry am dating the king of explode-kills?' Haha." She laughed.

He stared at her,"Damn right you do." He said.


	11. Chapter 11

~~~The next day of school ~~~

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? Did I just hear that right?!" - Mineta said. "No way did that bully Bakugou steal my sweet caring Uraraka. It's not fair!" - the pervert purple hair balled boy said.

The whole class 1-A quickly learn the secret of their classmates dating. Everyone was shocked.

"Since when? And how? HOW?!" - Jirou said.

She looked at Kaminari dumbstruck.

"Okay I don't know since when. But I know they are dating. Kirishima and I got it out of them." - Denki said.

"Must say I didn't expect that anyone like Uraraka could handle a high temper guy like Bakugou." - Tsuyu said.

"I can't believe she didn't say anything! How could I have not seen it!" - Pinky.

Iida and Deku just came in class. Everyone looked at the two.

"Izuku why didn't you tell anyone that Uraraka was dating Bakugou? Did she tell you to keep it a secret or did Bakugou threaten to kill you?!" - Pinky questioned.

Deku suddenly choked when he heard what she said. Did I hear that right? Ochako and... Kacchan? He thought. He gulped and his chest started to hurt.

"W-what did you just say? Uraraka and Kacchan are dating?" - Deku questioned.

"Oh so you didn't know either? Man they did a pretty good job hiding their relationship. I didn't even noticed. I don't think anyone did." Pinky said.

Uraraka came running to the class. "Oh thank Geeshes. Am not late. " she sighed. She looked up to see people staring at her.

They found out. Oh well better be prepared for their questions. She thought.

"Good morning everyone." She said.

"HOW? why did you choose Bakugou? Why not me. I would always praise your body and your breasts and-" mineta got slapped away by Tsuyu.

"I think what this pervert meant to say was how and since when did you start dating Bakugou." Tsuyu calmly said.

"Ahh it just kinda happened." Uraraka shyly said.

"I find that hard to believe. How can Bakugou just date someone out of the blue?" - Kirishima said.

"Come on give us the details. How did you win the beasts heart?" - Kaminari said.

"Everyone please go to your seats and stop talking! Homeroom will begin soon and we should be in our most behaved behavior when Sensei gets here!" The class rep demanded.

As everyone went to their seats. The man in question came with his usual frown on his face. They looked at him.

"Why the fuck are you extras fucking looking at me! Fuck off you losers." He grunted and went to his seat.

"You stole my perfect Uraraka you bully!" Mineta cried. He looked like he was gripping fake breasts with his palms. This bothered Bakugou.

"The fuck did you say you sticky ball looking idiot! Fuck you and don't you ever say she is yours again!" Bakugou threatened. The look on his face could easily scare any Prey away. Mineta screamed and looked away.

Bakugou looked and saw Uraraka smiling at him. He quickly looked away. He didn't want anyone seeing him blush. It would definitely ruin his reputation. While looking away he saw Deku. Deku was staring at Uraraka with bothered confused eyes. Stop staring at her you fuckin nerd. He thought. He just grunted and waited for class to start.

When class did start, he could feel his classmates staring at him. Like they were trying to solve a mystery. Arghhhhh this is going to be so fucking annoying. Fuck me. He thought.

Today for class. Aizawa said that they were going to battle with a partner. He told everyone to pull a paper out of the box and find the person with the matching number.

"What number you get Deku?" Uraraka said.

"I got four. And you?" He said.

"Bummer I got two! Oh well I guess maybe fate doesn't want us to fight." She giggled.

"Hey Uraraka you got two? I guess we are battle partners." Kaminari said. "Don't worry I'll go easy on you.

"You will regret it if you do Kaminari." She challenged.

"Hey pikachu. Don't fucking underestimate Uraraka. If you go easy on her. She will fucking kill and embarrass your ass idiot. " Bakugou said.

"And what number do you have?" Kaminari gulped.

"Number one duh. Cause am the fucking best. Who dares rival me for number one?!" He says.

"Uhh Kacchan. The number is just to know who you will be fighting..." Deku said. It's just by luck he drew the paper that has the number one. He thinks

"Well Bakugou this will be an interesting match." Tokoyami said. Waving up a number one paper.

"Ahh bird bastard. I never beat you up before. " Bakugou smirked.

"Yo Midoriya am your opponent today. Let's have fun!" Pinky said. Showing him a number 4 paper.

"No way.. you can't be serious." Momo said. Showing shouto a number three paper. He shows her the same number paper as well.

Everyone got together with their partners waiting for Aizawa to announce the first battle pair.

~~~FIRST MATCH~~~

"Alright. Bakugou and tokoyami begin your battle. You guys are third year students. So you don't need me to stop a battle. Begin!" Aizawa said.

Katsuki and tokoyami both ran at each other with full speed.

Tokoyami summoned his dark shadow to defend against Bakugou's strong explosions.

Bakugou is strong on the ground. I don't think he knows How to fight properly mid range like I do. Dark shadow allows me to defend and attack on the ground and mid air. That's how I beat him.

Tokoyami used his quirk to quickly launch Bakugou in the air. This match is mine now! Tokoyami thinks.

Bakugou smirked. Realizing the bird mans plan. This fucker thinks I can't fight mid range. Fucking idiot. My tucking sparring partner is my girlfriend that has zero gravity. Bakugou smirked.

He used his explosions to stay in the air and challenge Tokoyami with ease.

Tokoyami eyes widened. He doesn't look like being in the air is any trouble at all. He is smirking!

"What you fucking bird man? You shouldn't be surprised. Am number one!" Bakugou yelled while releasing an explosion to his opponent.

Tokoyami fell and lost.

"Match goes to Bakugou!" Aizawa said.

"Whoaaaa I guess Bakugou is good at everything. He can fight in the air now. Since when did he learn that?" Kirishima said.

Uraraka was just silencing whistling to herself.

~~~SECOND MATCH~~~

"Alright Uraraka and Kaminari begin your fight." Aizawa said.

Kaminari and uraraka stood in front of each other.

"As long as you don't touch me you have no chance of winning Uraraka! Am sure Bakugou will comfort you though. This is going to end quickly. Sorry Uraraka!" Kaminari says.

Uraraka just stares at him and in her battle pose.

"Here you go 1.2 million volts!!!" He says.

Uraraka moved her arms apart and brings her fingers to touch each other. "ZERO GRAVITY!" she says.

Kaminari looked dumbfound as his electrification quirk suddenly went floating.

Uraraka then used her quirk to control the electrification power and had it stun the ground. She knew that his own quirk can't hurt him so she planned on using the collateral damage to attack her opponent.

She touched her fingers again and made the boulders float. She need Kaminari to come closer to her range for she can use zero gravity on him. She controlled the rocks to make him run a bit closer to her.

"I am not the same fragile girl from freshman year! I don't need to have physical contact to make things float. I can control the movements and where the objects go now! I told you don't underestimate me!" She says.

While still controlling the boulders of rocks, she also touches her fingers again and used zero gravity on Kaminari.

"WHOA what the heck?" He screams.

She then makes Kaminari and the collateral damage struck against each other. Kaminari then falls and touches the ground.

"Owww" is all he can say before he passes out.

"The winner is Uraraka!" Aizawa said.

The class was shocked. They saw how much Uraraka quirk improved.

Uraraka walked back to the sides and is greeted by her friends.

"That was amazing Uraraka!" Mina said.

"You came so far!" Invisible girl said.

"Uraraka I had no idea you could use your quirk that way! It's amazing." Iida said.

"Aha thanks guys!" Uraraka blushes.

As the recovery nurses went to pick Kaminari up and place him on the bench. Bakugou smirked.

"I fucking told you not to underestimate her you dumb fuck." Bakugou laughed.

Uraraka looked at Bakugou and smiled. He smiled back.

~~~after school~~~

Uraraka left school with Deku and Iida like she normally does. But this time it's awkward and quiet.

Iida tried loosen the mood when he talked about how much Uraraka's quirk improved. He talked about how he noticed the change in her powers.

"Your zero gravity quirk is amazing Uraraka! Since when could you control gravity on your opponents by not even laying physical contact with?! It's is amazing. You can even repeat the gravitational pull for a huge arena. It's limitless cycle of zero gravity! It's fantastic. How long did it take you to get to where you are now?" Iida said.

"OMG it took multiple months of hard and brutal training Iida! I still have some hidden tricks up my sleeve. But I wanted to show everyone my improvement. To be honest am glad that I can use my quirk without contact now. It was really difficult to fight an opponent with no openings. Just you wait. I'll improve much more!" She yelled and raised her arm up.

"That's the spirit Uraraka! I will look forward to seeing your new skills soon!" Iida said.

"That's great Uraraka. I didn't even know you were doing your own training." Deku said.

"Of course I am. I have to improve if I want to help my family! Training is hard but am getting better." She said.

"When do you train? Maybe Midoriya and I can help you." Iida said.

"I train everyday after school. And it's okay I already have a training partner." She announced.

"Is it Bakugou?" Deku said.

Uraraka stopped walking and started to scrunch her hair. "Yes he is my training partner." She says.

"You could have asked us to help you. We're friends aren't we?" Deku said.

"Of course we are! But I needed someone who wouldn't go easy on me because am a friend or a fragile girl. I wanted someone who sees me as an equal. Cause that's how you improve by em giving it your all and no hold backs." She said.

"You mean Kacchan still goes hard on you when fighting? Aren't you guys dating? He should care and worry for your well being. Not setting explosions on you." Deku said.

"Bakugou believes in me as a hero Deku. He only trains hard with me for I can succeed. I help him too! He trains in midair with my help. He wants to become an all round strong hero. So we help each other." She responded.

"But he should know that you can't handle a full explosion!" Deku yelled. He immediately puts his hands on his mouth. "Wait.. sorry that's not what I meant to say. It just came out." He apologized

Uraraka looked at Deku with confident strong eyes.

"Deku. Please stop making me sound like am a hopeless girl. This is why I trained with Bakugou. He respects my strength and allow me to fight him with 100 percent. That's how I improved so much. Please stop saying that he doesn't care about my well being. If I get hurt. It's on me, but I learn from my experiences. I can handle a few explosions... am not fragile." She announces.

"She isn't fragile Midoriya. Anyone can see her fighting spirit and her improved skills. I don't believe that Bakugou will hurt her just because he feels like it. They are dating and from my experience it looks like with Bakugou's quirk pushing Uraraka to the limit is a good thing. Her zero gravity is powerful and a threat to any villain." Iida defended her.

Deku grasped his hands and looked down. What is wrong with me. Why am I acting like a jerk to Uraraka. She isn't doing anything wrong. But I can't help but feel jealous. I admit I had a small crush on her when we met. But I wanted to focus on becoming a hero. But knowing her and Kacchan are dating. I don't feel like myself anymore. Sure I had a date with Tsuyu and it was nice but... AHHH I don't know. I like Tsuyu and Uraraka. But she is dating Kacchan now. So why am I all tensed up?! I should be happy for her. Deku thought.

"Well I got to meet up with Bakugou now guys. See you later!" She says.

Iida and Deku both waved her off.

Deku saw her leave. To go to Kacchan. She looks so happy and confident. He thinks.

Is Kacchan the reason for this?


	12. Chapter 12

It was 1AM in the morning. And Uraraka could not SLEEP. She was a mess. Today is Friday and it already sucks. She is watching tv by herself.

She notices how dark and scary her room looks. So she decided to open the window. When she did she saw blonde spikey hair in the room across from her window. Katsuki? What is he doing in this hour? She stared at him giggling at him. Not like he would notice her. She was in her room. And he was in his. They just so happened to be placed in rooms across from each other. He looks like he is studying. And he calls Deku a nerd tee hee. She thought.

She continues to observe her boyfriend and admires his face. Suddenly he looked out his window and saw Uraraka staring at him. He jumped and fell out of his chair and went to the ground. He immediately got up and started to dial something in his phone.

~~~ring ring ring~~~

She looked at her phone and noticed it said incoming call from ️ Katsuki

She already knew what he was going to say. But still answered the phone. She saw him and he looked grumpy.

She answered the phone call.

"Hellloo how is your night." She innocently said.

"Mm hmm don't give me that bull. Why are you looking at me." He said.

"Why are you up so late?" She responded.

"Damn woman don't answer my question with a fucking question." He whispered loudly.

"What's wrong with me looking at my boyfriend. Would you rather me look at someone else?" She teased.

"Don't you fucking joke about that. If you fucking look at another guy I'll set him to ashes." He threatened.

"Sorry but you won't have the chance to do that to anybody. Cause I won't stare at another guy." She giggled.

"Damn straight. But why you up so late?" He said.

"To be honest I couldn't sleep. It was too dark in my room so I opened the curtains and saw you. I got lost in thought admiring your face." She said bluntly.

"Admiring my face? Shit will I can't help it. My face is fucking perfect. Am doomed for cute girls to stare at me." He bragged.

"It is so perfect! You look so cute all the time. Even when you scowl and frown all the time tee hee. But you should really control your anger. You're going to end up with wrinkles on your handsome face when you grow older. " she said.

"Psh shut up. I don't think that would happen to my fuckin face. You seen my old hags face. She is angry and bitching all the time and her ugly face still looks young and shit. It's cause of her fucking worthless quirk." He says.

"Wow you are lucky. Well I guess that explains why your face looks so cute. You owe your mom that much. Giving you a perfect handsome face." She joked.

"Shut up. Don't say anything about her. She is annoying." He says.

"I think she is awesome and funny, your family is nice." She says.

"My family is fucking crazy. My mom and dad." He response.

"And you too~." She sings.

"Am not fucking crazy. Am normal as fuck." He says.

"I wonder if I'll be that way. So cool and hard headed." She says.

"Why the fuck are you thinking like that huh?" He questions.

"Well cause am going to be Bakugou Ochako one day! I'll be the "carefree explosion wife" haha!" She jokes and blushes.

She looks at Katsuki from her window. To see that her last words, made him almost drop the phone. She sees his face red and his ears too.

"Yeah whatever." Is what he says. He sounded nervous and embarrassed.

She didn't know what to say. I totally made this conversation awkward! What was I thinking? Mentioning marriage bluntly with him. He must think am crazy or something. She thinks.

"Bakugou Ochako... sounds badass. You should thank me for having such an awesome last name." He jokes.

She blushes and almost chokes at his words. Her chest felt light and her stomach had butterflies. She smiled.

"Really I should thank your parents haha. Man you should say thank you two times to them... wait three times. One for your handsome heathy skin face, two for your last name, and three for your awesome quirk." She says.

Bakugou feels disgusted. Hmm thank his parents. When pigs fly.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever. Just wait when I met your fucking parents. Am going to embarrass the shit out of you. Like you did to me." He says.

"You? Embarrass me? I like to see you try. Haha." He joked.

"Oh yeah. Is that a fucking challenge?" He says.

"Sure why not Kacchan." She says.

"...how the fuck did this conversation began again?" He questioned. He looked at the time and it said 2AM. A fucking hour already passed? Well I do feel tired now. I guess her annoying voice is useful after all.

"Ahh I don't know... but am tired now." She yawned.

Bakugou thought her yawn was cute. But ultimately agreed with her.

"Yeah well go to bed then idiot." He said with a calm soothing voice.

Uraraka smiled.

"Sweet dreams Katsuki... I love you." She tirelessly said. Her eyes went wide when she realized what she just confessed. She never told him that before. Unsure on what to do. She suddenly ended the call.

Katsuki dropped his phone. She loves me. Not like.. but love? That's the first time I heard her say love. We never told each other that. Shit that came unexpected. Am such a dumbass for not saying it back. She probably thought I don't feel the same way and she fuckin hanged up the phone. He thought.

Sure he was angry at himself for not saying his feelings back. But then he realized... she fucking loves him. His heart is pounding and sweat is pouring down from his face. Damn Uraraka making me feel this way. He smiled.

~~~school that same morning ~~~

"So fucking tired." He quietly mumbled to himself. He sees Uraraka walking through the doors. She looks like she didn't even sleep last night. He looked at her and she quickly blushed and looked away.

Guess I'll talk to her after school. He thinks.


	13. Chapter 13

~~~ After school~~~

Bakugou POV

Man where the hell is she. I fuckin walking around the whole school already. He thought.

Bakugou walks through the halls of UA.

"Ahh young Bakugou how are you my boy?! HA ha. I am making conversation like a normal person!" All Might said.

"Fine why wouldn't I be?" He responds.

"No reasons at all. Just wanted to say that you have been unusually calm lately. (Not that it is a bad thing) but I believe that if you keep this up you will be a great hero. Having a great mind and body is not the only requirement of being a hero. Am glad that you finally are starting to have a calm and respectful attitude. That's what being a hero is all about!" All might said.

Calm? Respectful? I fucking changed. How? Am the same. I am Ruthless, powerful, smart and better than anyone. That hasn't changed. He thought.

"So you're saying I changed? How I am still number one. Hell am number one in the class." Bakugou said.

"Yes and why do you think that is? When you first came here my boy. You had a rather... rough and high temper personality. You struggled with some of the most basic fundamentals every hero must have... teamwork, attitude, justice, and tact. And now you have changed. You are now calm and even have a soft side now. That is why you are number one in the class. Something changed you and changed you for the better. Well would you look at the time! I got to go young Bakugou. Keep up the good work!" All Might said.

Bakugou just stayed there. Lost in thought.

Me? I am fucking soft.. I am fucking soft. I changed? How the fuck did I change. Nothing changed me. I am number ONE because of me. Not because of something else. All my efforts is why I am the best. I don't have fucking teamwork with these extras. I don't even like them!... expect for Uraraka. Wait. Uraraka is she the reason I changed. Why I became soft? Why I am number one .. because of her? Am I being soft? Holy shit!?i fucking had thoughts of marriage with her! But that is not a bad thing is it? She loves me and I love... wait! What about me being the number one hero? How can I be a great hero and husband at the same time? No pro hero ever made it work before... so HOW AM I ANY DIFFERENT. how will graduation change us. We won't meet each other at school. We will be working. We probably won't even be in the same hero agency... we probably won't work the same hours. We won't see each other a lot anymore. Won't our faith in each other fade away? If we aren't together. I want to be number one? Will marriage make me choose? Hell what if she wants kids? I can't be a hero, husband, and father? Shit shit shit FUCK WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME... my priorities isn't right. I want to be a hero but I also... I also fucking love her. What the hell should I do? Bakugou thought. He was in a war with himself.

BUZZ BUZZ. His phone vibrated. Uraraka texted him.

Message from:

Angel face

"Hey I know this is last minute but my family is finally back in town! They want to meet the handsome hero who stole my heart ️ Can you make it for dinner today?" She texted.

Sure I'll go. He thought. Wait should I go? What about... no.. no she isn't a bad influence for me. She is my fucking Angel. I love her. She isn't a fucking burden. She isn't changing me. I am changing myself... right? He thought.

"Sure I'll go meet your parents. I'll meet you at the dorms." He texted.

"Really? Thank you so much. I know that they will like you. Tee hee cause I like you. " she responded by text.

Bakugou smiled and put his phone away. He walked to the dorms. I know that I can make anything happen. I can be a hero and have her. Bakugou thought. His palms began to sweat and he became nervous. I will.

~~~ twenty minutes later ~~~

Bakugou changed into normal clothes and waited for Uraraka to come. After a while he saw her in the corner of his eyes. She is dressed in her normal clothes and he thought she looked beautiful.

"Wow you surprisingly look nice!" She said.

Bakugou twitched his eye brows.

"What's so fucking surprising about me looking nice. I always look fuckin good." He said.

"Haha I know I know I was only joking silly. You always look hot! Well let's go!" She said.

~~~ at Uraraka's parents house ~~~

Uraraka knocked at the door. She smiled. And Bakugou is nervous. Nervous? Bakugou? She giggled.

"You know what's really surprising? You looking nervous." She laughed.

"I am not nervous. Just ready to meet them. We have been dating fuckin forever and never met your parents." He mumbled.

The door opened. Out of no where Bakugou got shoved and he almost tripped. A woman with brown hair and a built man with big arms quickly hugged and crushed his girlfriend.

"PRINCESS!- URARAKA DARLING WE MISSED YOU!" The two said in sync.

"Mom.. dad I missed you too!" Uraraka quietly said trying not to cry.

What fucking happened? So those are her parents. They look like they really care for each other. Unlike my family. He thought.

He looked at her mom. She looks almost identical to her mom. So she is the reason why Uraraka has brown hair and pink cheeks. And she has some of her dads features to. He thought.

Her moms eyes met his.

"So you are the young man that ochako has been talking about! Why don't you look handsome." The mom smiled.

"Hello.. my name is Baku-" he stopped.

"You you're Bakugou Katsuki, the young man who fought my daughter during her freshman year sports festival. " her dad said.

Bakugou felt a strange aura coming from her dad. Honestly he has never been in this position before. Meeting his girlfriends parents. What makes this worst is that they saw him fighting and beating their daughter in tv. When he heard what her father said. Bakugou felt a familiar guilt and bad memory of Uraraka fainting on the floor after their match in the sports festival. During the time he really didn't feel bad. But ever since they started dating. Whenever he remember hurting her and seeing her fall, made him feel bad. Bakugou gripped his fists.

He looked at her father.

"Yes I am the guy that did that to her. I am Bakugou Katsuki. I am dating your daughter." He said. He answered her father with a confident yet (nervous as hell) voice.

"You. You are the reason why my daughter changed." Her dad said.

"Dad." Uraraka nervously said.

"You're the reason why I see more fire in her eyes than ever. I am not mad at you for fighting her with all your might. Sure I was sad that she lost. But ever since then.. her mother and I both saw her spirit blossom and her strength grew stronger. Uraraka talked a lot about you. Am glad that you are looking after our daughter. And only care about her growth as well as your dream of becoming a great hero. If Uraraka believes in you then you both have our thanks for helping her find her fire." Her dad said.

"Uraraka found her fire and strength. I only helped her realized her potential." Bakugou said.

"Well how about we all go inside now. We can all talk and eat on the dining room table." Her mom said.

As her parents walked inside. Uraraka looked at Bakugou and smiled. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" She asked.

"Honestly, at first I thought your dad had a bone to pick with me. But it shocks me how much you guys act like that with each other. All lovey dovy. Unlike my folks." He said.

"Well let's go!" She smiled.

She grabbed his hand and guided him inside her house.

~~~ at the dinner table ~~~

To be honest Bakugou had a hard time looking up from his dinner plate. Not that he hated the company or the food. It's just. He observed the type of couple Uraraka's parents are. They weren't bad. They were just different. Any idiot can see that her parents love each other. The way they look at each other looked like they found their happy endings. They support each other and laugh and smile together. Honestly he feels like this is what Uraraka expects in a marriage. Is this what she wants? Does she expect me to- he got interrupted in thought.

"Bakugou?" Her mother questioned.

Shit I wasn't paying attention. He thought.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I was asking you if you had any hobbies?" She asked.

"The only hobby I have is training and studying. I don't do any worthles- ..ahem I don't really do anything besides focusing on my goal." Bakugou corrected himself. He was having a hard time not cussing in front of her parents.

"Oh yes. Your goal is to become the number one hero." Her father said.

"Yes that has always been my motivation. I won't stop until I am number one." Bakugou said.

"You have a great head on your shoulders. I can see how your influencing Ochako. It really shows." Her mother commented.

Bakugou looked at her with a questionable look. Uraraka decided to talk.

"What my mother means Bakugou is.. well haha it's kind of embarrassing but before our fight at the sports festival.. I was pretty content with staying in my friends shadows and seeing them making progress. I really didn't think I had it in me to be a strong hero. But After our fight. I wanted nothing more to improve my quirk and strength. I looked up to you and wanted to have your confidence. And when we started dating and you offered to help me train. I loved it and because I never gave up.. I became stronger and now I want to be a great hero. My own way." She blushed. She was touching her fingers together nervously.

Bakugou blushed and quickly blushed. "Well the person that changed was you. All I did was help you notice your potential that's it." He responded.

"So.. why is a hothead like yourself interested in my daughter." Her dad asked.

Bakugou had to bite his tongue to prevent getting angry at his girlfriends dad.

"Daddy! Stop you're making him uncomfortable!" Uraraka cried.

Uncomfortable? Me? Hell no I am not. Am not backing down. He thought.

"I like how her presence is calming and... " Bakugou looked away." A hothead like myself.. tends to be irritated by dealing with idiots, but the way she acts around people and her fighting spirit in battle.. is really... nice." Bakugou admits. His cheeks and ears were bright red.

Uraraka blushed as well.

"And what features of her, draws in your attention the most." Her dad asked. He stared at Bakugou.

What features? Is this a fucking test? Does he expect me to say her ass or fucking boobs draws my attention the most. Ahh he is testing me alright. He thought.

"...Her pink cheeks." Bakugou quietly said. He looked at her parents and sighed.

"Her big brown eyes and her pink finger tips on her fingers." He added.

"All are features that scream Uraraka to me. And I enjoy looking at her the most when she smiles and touches her fingers." He continued.

If he wants to fucking know. Then he will fucking know. Fuck this is embarrassing. But man! I have to tell the truth or this guy will think am a pervert thinking only about boobs or ass! He thought.

Bakugou was sweating. He was scared that his quirk would accidentally trigger. Usually he has control over it. But with the topic of questions and silence of his answers still floating around this dinner table. Is making his mind go hay wired.

All of a sudden Uraraka passes him a napkin. Which he is graceful for. He then wipes off the sweat in his palms underneath the table.

"Ahh well I love all those features of my daughter as well! Can you tell? She looks a lot like her mother! Pink cheeks and all!" Her father asks.

"Well Bakugou I think you are a great young man for Uraraka. Am glad you two are dating. Who knows maybe we will be seeing a lot of you two soon... for years to come." Her mother hinted.

The young couple lost their breath and their faces dyed with red.

"Alright I think we embarrassed them enough today honey." Her father laughed.

"What you think I did? Am sorry! It's just you both are so cute. Uraraka he is so strong and handsome and-" her mother stopped.

"Okay okay honey we get it. Let's stop torturing our daughters boyfriend already." The father said.

Bakugou was really embarrassed but he tried to act like he didn't care. (Clearly failing)

"Well we are going to my room now! We need some time to ... revive our faces natural color." Uraraka coughed.

"Don't do any funny business! Remember am watching you around my baby gir- OWW" her dad stopped. Because his wife pulled him by the ear.

"I think you said to stop embarrassing them." She gave her husband an innocent threat.

~~~ at Uraraka's room~~~

"Am going to wash my hands okay. I'll be back." Uraraka said.

"Yeah yeah do your business." He quickly responded.

She left him alone in her room.

He growled at himself. He felt like he was weak and powerless in front of her parents. He went and took a seat at the chair by her desk.

Tch. Her room isn't dirty. But it isn't clean either. And this rooms screams Ochako all right. All pink and girly and shit. Even her desk is messy.

He examined the stuff in her desk by opening and closing the drawers. He was a curious guy.

He saw past fluffy pencils and a bunch of candy. Until his eyes saw a book. A diary to be exact. He decided to open it.

He read a couple pages. He smiled and laughed at some of her weird stories or imagination. The story when she accidentally used her quirk to make a dodge ball coming at her face float for infinity. The sad story when a group of punk girls brought make up remover wipes and cornered her to wall. Smudging the wipes on her cheeks to get rid of her "fake naturally pink cheeks" tch. Those bitches were fucking jealous of her natural beauty. Fucking bitches make up can't fucking fix your ugly ass souls. He thought.

He continued this until he saw one page that really caught his attention.

My Amazing Future Life ️

was the title of the page.

He grunted at the page and flipped over to the next one. But immediately went back to the curious page.

He read:

I want to one day be a great hero and support my parents. I love them so much and I want to give them the life they deserve! I have been thinking about my hero name lately. Mom and dad told me Uravity! Because it sounds like gravity and my name. Not bad! I think Uravity is a perfect hero name. I want to marry one day and treat my kids with the same love and dedication my parents give me. I want to help my parents and start my own family one day. To be a hero, a great daughter, and an amazing wife, and the best mother is what I want to become when I grow older. That would be an AMAZING FUTURE LIFE. ️️️ - Uraraka

Katsuki closed the book and put it back in her desk.

"Am sorry I took so long! I felt bad so leaving my mom with so many dishes and what not in the kitchen. So I decided to help out! Sorry about that haha." She said.

"It's fine." Is all he said. His bangs hide his eyes and he felt odd.

Uraraka noticed this and decided to go back to the dorms. She can talk with him on the walk back. She knows he wouldn't talk in a place he wouldn't feel comfortable.

"Well okay then. How about we start heading back to the dorms." She asked. Her big brown eyes were looking at him.

"Yeah fine whatever." He said.

~~~walking to the dorms ~~~

Katsuki was quiet the whole time. He looked like he was in a war with himself.

"Um Katsuki what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." He responded.

"I know that my parents can be a little blunt and embarrassing. But don't let it get to your head. They like you a lot." She said.

Katsuki kept walking. He was lost in thought.

Fuck! I feel so fucking worthless! I fucking feel like am not good enough. I know that she fucking wants a fucking life and relationship like her parents. I can't fucking give that to her! I fucking hate myself. I want to become the greatest fucking hero. But how the fuck am I supposed to be a fucking great hero, husband and a fucking father. I keep fucking telling myself that this fucking topic can wait. But it fucking can't! I know that Uraraka is with me for the long fucking run! She is going to eventually want her own family... relationships that are serious is for the long run dammit. Meaning we want each other for the rest of our fucking lives. But I can't give her the life she wants. He thought.

"Bakugou? What's wrong. You aren't acting like yourself?" She worried.

"I fucking told you it's nothing! Damn leave me the fuck alone! Maybe I'll fucking be myself!" He yelled at her.

Her eyes went wide. And went to open her mouth.

"No don't you fucking dare try to talk your way into my head. I know what I want! And what I want is to be fucking alone dammit. Go!" He said.

Uraraka looked sad and confused.

"But-" she said.

"Uraraka I fucking said GO!" He yelled again.

She had tears in her eyes and ran her way to the dorms.

Bakugou was left with himself alone.

"FUCK! What the hell is wrong with me!" He yelled.

He began to tear up (shocking)

"AM NOT FUCKING GOOD ENOUGH!" He screamed.


	14. Chapter 14

~~~few days later ~~~

He did everything to avoid her.

He didn't see her after or during school.

He didn't answer any of her texts or calls.

He was avoided seeing her in the dorms.

He would walk past her, when she confronts him.

It hurt him.

And he took out his pain to everyone.

Of course he was still number one. But he wasn't himself.

Of course being the type of girl Uraraka is. She pretends everything is fine. A fake-yet real smile is all it took to say "she is fine".

He knew she was faking it. But as one day avoiding her turn into three days. He is starting to believe she is happy. He knows she isn't but he also isn't confident.

Of course their relationship was the only subject with his classmates.

But they knew better than to ask him. He was fast to threaten them.

He feels like shit.

He never gave Uraraka a reason. Never told her why he is acting cold to her. Why he is being a jerk to her all of a sudden.

He isn't stupid. He notices her puffy sad eyes. He notices her smile isn't the same. He notices her laugh is low and uncharacteristic.

She doesn't need me. As soon as she figures it out, she will be glad I did this. I am not the fucking guy for her. He thought.

He was walking back to his room, after a long day of denial.

"Why?" A voice almost yelled.

Bakugou looked behind him and saw the person.

"Why did you do it Kacchan! How can you just toss Uraraka to the side like a pebble being kicked off a road! Do you know how sad she is? Well I don't... she won't even talk about it to anyone. NO ONE! She is in pain.. but I know it is because of you!" Deku said. In any other situation. He would have been scared or nervous to talk to Kacchan. But today. He was mad.

Bakugou's vein popped out his forehead.

"Listen here you fucking shit. Why the fuck do you think you can fucking talk to me. You worthless piece of shit. Get the fuck out of my view." He growled.

"NO! Not today. I won't be provoked by you Kacchan! Answer me. What did you do to her. Why did you just get rid of her. Like she didn't mean anything to you." Deku raised his voice.

"Tch. You don't know anything scum! Get your fucking nose out of my business bitch." Bakugou's palms began making explosions.

"Was it her? Was she not good enough for you? Was that it huh? Uraraka is an amazing girl. I.. I admit that I was jealous that you two were dating.. but I am also happy that she was happy. And now she is SAD. All because of a jerk like you! A jerk that didn't deserve her!" Deku said. He gulped at the last part he said.

Bakugou surprising took a step back. His eyes widened.

Deku realized how unhero like he sounded just now and looked down.

"Maybe I said that a little rude.. I didn't mean the last part... but am still mad that you just got rid of her. What happened? Talk to me Kacchan!" Deku responded.

"You don't know shit Deku! How dare you come here accusing me of shit you don't even fucking know about!" Katsuki defended.

"Was it her. Did she bore you or something. She is a funny, nice, giggly, strong girl. I personally don't see how she can possibly bore anyone! Is that why?" Deku questioned. He was eager. He was upset that his best friend was upset.

Steam was coming out of Bakugou. He looked beyond pissed. His red strong eyes looked hurt and weak.

"ARGHHH NO! SHE IS FUCKING PERFECT DEKU. THATS WHY I ENDED US." Bakugou accidentally slipped his words into the argument.

Deku looked shocked. He had a questionable look on his face.

"So because she was perfect.. you broke up with her?" Deku looked at him, for the first time ever, that the explosion guy in front of him was the stupid one.

"Duh." Is the response Bakugou gave him.

Midoriya was still shocked at the answer Bakugou gave him. He didn't even notice When Bakugou went inside his room.

What kind of answer is that? Why is being perfect a bad thing? Deku questioned.

He walked away confused.

~~~ Bakugou's room~~~

Fuckin worthless pile of shit Deku. Like hell he would fucking understand any shit! He thought.

Bakugou stood in his room, looking at outside his window. To his surprise he saw Uraraka in her room. She was crying.

He closed the curtains of his window and punched his lamp on his desk. It fell and broke.

Fuck. Damn Angel Face is fucking crying. He thought.

~~~ the next day ~~~

"Everyone change into your costumes. We leave for the bus in 20 min. That is all." Aizawa said.

The students looked surprised. The students ask around with the same confused questions.

Was today going to be a field day?

What are they going to do?

Hands on activity wasn't on the syllabus.

After every one changed. They were forming single file lines to enter the bus (all because of their great class representative.)

They took their seats and much to Bakugou's surprise he was right in front of Uraraka.

Of fucking course.Bakugou thought.

Uraraka looked straight up. Never loosing her composure.

Bakugou looked the other way.

"Yes I know this isn't in the syllabus. So stop complaining. A hero often work in situations that are not planned that is life so get over it. Today we will be "defeating villains". Of course not real villains. They are going to be programmed dummies. Some high level dummies will be programmed with villains combat capabilities so be careful. Not every dummy will be weak. Just like how every villain in real life isn't weak. Like any newcomer just entering the hero field, they are required to be formed in pairs of two. So will you today. Pick anyone to be partners with. That is all." Aizawa announced.

"Jirou what do you say." Kaminari brought out his hand to her.

"Psh. You know it. Our quirks are compatible with each other." Jirou shook his hand with confidence.

"Why don't we pair up Midoriya. I can use my tongue to capture the dummies and throw it your way for you can use your quirk to destroy it." Tsuyu said.

"Wow I didn't think about that. It would be easier. My quirk is more of a physical contact component. Sure let's pair up." Deku said.

"Despite your motives with girls. I believe we should team up Mineta. If you can use your quirk to immobilize our opponents. I can give a quick knockout kicks. We would be a great team." Iida said.

"I guess but your not a girl." Mineta said.

"Right I am not a girl. But every girl besides Uraraka is taken." Iida said.

Mineta squeaked. Not because of Uraraka. She is gorgeous. It's just to him, Uraraka means Bakugou's ex. He doesn't want to die by a jealous monester.

"Say no more partner!" Mineta squealed.

Teaming up with someone compatible with my quirk. Fuck. The only two that can handle my quirk is Kirishima and Uraraka. Kirishima can handle my quirk in battle. So I wouldn't have to worry about partner being injured by me. Uraraka... Uraraka can make the enemies float and I can set explosions in the air. Their will be no collateral damage and I wouldn't have to worry about any casualties on the ground level. Bakugou thought.

He saw Kirishima. Kirishima looked at Bakugou and shock his head and pointed to Uraraka. Bakugou gave him a death glare. Kirishima walked up to him.

"I know what your planning. You know that their is either me or Uraraka that can handle your quirk. For different reasons. But as your friend. You should make up with her. Even if your not dating. You can just be friends. Am not giving you an option. I'll pair up with someone else." Kirishima said and quickly left.

Bakugou was pissed. Fuck him! Thinking he can tell me what to do. Uraraka can work with almost anyone. It's my fucking quirk that not everyone can handle. Fuck. He thought.

"Bakugou." Uraraka said.

He looked at her and his mouth went shut.

"I know that things aren't the same between us. But let's put that aside for today. Let's team up. Kirishima is taken and you don't really have that many options regarding who can handle your destructiveness." She said.

"Do what you want." Bakugou said.

Teams are:

Hagakure and Ojiro

Jirou and Kaminari

Midoriya and Tsuyu

Sero and Ashido

Momo and Shoto

Shoji and Tokoyami

Iida and Mineta

Bakugou and Uraraka

Kirishima and Aoyama

Sato and Koda

The bus stopped and they finally get out the bus. They are at the Forrest.

"Okay. Stand by your partner. In one hour the dummies will be activated. Don't worry about it acting up. If any partner is really struggling with it, then we will deactivate the dummy remotely. Okay in terms of this activity. Your goal is to take out as many villains as possible. As well as saving "civilians" which will also be dummies. The villain dummies will be red and the civilian dummies will be blue. There will be cameras in the dummies to record the teams that either save or destroy the two different dummies. That's how points will be recorded. You have 24 hours to save or destroy as many dummies. Oh yeah, the civilian dummies are placed by villains. So if you attack or accidentally hit them. You will be disqualified. A hero job is to protect civilians with no casualties. " Aizawa said.

"When you save a dummy. The examiners can see through the Cameras will decide whether you have saved or prevent damage to the dummies. When the dummies flash a green light that means you successfully saved it." He added.

"The rules seem clear enough." Iida said.

"Yes it does. Let's to our best Tsuyu." Deku said.

Tsuyu smiled.

"Okay everyone spread out in different locations. In one hour the dummies will be released so I suggest spreading out. During the hour strategize your plan of attack. Find regions that support your quirks. A red light will be released in the sky when the dummies are activated." Aizawa said.

The teams started to move out.

"Let's go." Bakugou said. The two left.

~~~during the one hour prep time ~~~

The walk was quite. Not an uncomfortable quite. Just silent.

"So we doing a saboteur formation I assume." Uraraka said.

"Yeah you are on the ground making as many villains float in the air as possible. It will be easier to explode them in the air. For we can avoid accidentally hitting the civilian dummies." Bakugou said.

"Got it." She responded.

"Sooo, how have you been." She said.

"How I fucking been? What the fuck is that fucking question. Am the same as fucking ever." Bakugou said.

"I see, will that's good." She said.

Even though he is walking in front of her. He can sense the awkward aura.

"Bakugou look. Let's just put our past aside us. It's better this way. I don't want to be a distraction okay. So let's just forget about it." She stopped walking.

Bakugou stopped walking as well. He was shocked by what she said. He wasn't gunna lie. What she said is what he wanted her to say, but he was hurt she said it. She wants to fucking throw away our past. If only it was that fucking easy. I wouldn't be constantly feeling pain and fucking regret, if it was that fucking easy. He thought.

"I mean. You must have had your reasons for breaking up with me. And whatever reasons you had, I hope it helps you be number one. " she said. She was sad but gave a small hurt smile.

Bakugou turned to see her. But I am fucking still number one dammit. Even what we were fucking dating. Nothing changed dammit. The only fucking thing that changed is how fucking miserable I've been. I did this for the long run. Now she can find an idiot to give her what she wants. A fucking happy life. He thought.

"You didn't do anything wrong." He said.

"Huh?" She said. She looked confused.

He stared at her for a long time and turned the other way to continue walking.

"I broke up with you, because I was thinking about the future dammit." He said.

"The future?" She said.

"Yes." He said.

"What about it was so wrong to scare you." She said.

He continued to walk in silence.

She nervously touched her fingers. "Am sorry I shouldn't be questioning you right now. Not right before this activity. It's just been what i was thinking about the most lately." Uraraka said.

"Alright let's do our best Bakugou." She said.

Bakugou felt the same feeling in his chest. His heart pounding fast. Just like when they first started to date. He hated how he was feeling this way. It was only making it harder for himself. It was like this pink cheek girl constantly had him within her gravitational pull. No matter how much he tried to distance himself from her. He always feels connected. He hated it.

All of a sudden the red light appeared in the sky.

The dummies are activated.


	15. Chapter 15

Five red dummies appeared out of nowhere. There was four civilian dummies in the same field.

"Alright let's go!" Uraraka yelled.

She activated her quirk to make the area float. She immediately split the villains and civilian dummies apart. To the right she moved the civilians and to the left side she pushed the villains in. She then made the villains float high in the sky.

"Now Bakugou!" She screamed.

"Tch. Took you long enough." Bakugou grinned with excitement.

He jumped and Uraraka used her quirk to make him float. He flew his way to the villains in the sky and released a huge explosion. Defeating the five villain dummies.

"Release!" Uraraka said as she touched her fingers.

All of a sudden the four civilian dummies flashed a green light. Indicating that they successfully saved the blue dummies.

"Alright! We defeated five villains and saved four civilians!" She said. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"Of fuckin course we did. We are the best." He said.

Realizing what he said sounded weird. He shut his mouth and blushed.

She immediately was taken back and coughed.

"Well we should be on our way. Let's head east." She said.

She then started to nervously walk away.

Bakugou was still trying to act like he didn't mean what he said. He wasn't fooling anybody.

~~~ few hours later ~~~

They were fighting in a Forrest area. It was tricky for him not to make trees set in fire. They had to be careful when using both their quirks. Uraraka used her quirk to many times to make him or the villains float really high in the air. So they were fighting three high programmed dummies on ground level. Protecting six civilian dummies.

Uraraka used her quirk to separate the two different types of dummies. But the villain dummies were programmed with strong combat abilities.

Bakugou was fighting off the three dummies and had a hard time fighting off the dummies and being careful of not setting the Forrest in fire.

They did their best avoiding the Forrest region. But they saw the six civilian dummies in the corner of their eyes being cornered by the villains. So as any real hero would do is immediately save the people. Regardless if the setting or region isn't in their wheel house.

"ARGH FUCK YOU, you fucking low life programmed fake BASTARD!" He yelled in frustration.

Bakugou set off a controlled explosion to one dummy and eliminated it.

One of the two dummies went behind Bakugou to strike him. He turned to face the villain but the second dummy went to sneak attack him.

FUCK he thought.

Uraraka quickly ran and grabbed one dummy. She grappled it and immediately used the martial art techniques she learned from Gunhead. She used the take down technique and defeated the dummy.

Bakugou took advantage of facing only one dummy and released an explosion.

The six civilian dummies flashed a green light. The three villains are defeated.

"Boy those dummies were really programmed to be difficult. It's that or it's just our bodies being exhausted from using our quirks all day." She said.

"Why don't you use your hand to hand combat more?" He suddenly says.

"You learned from fucking Gunhead. You wouldn't use your quirk as much if you use martial arts techniques more." He said.

"Yes it took me awhile to be proficient in hand to hand, but it's something I use if the situation calls for it. Like right now. I started feeling the a little tired from using my quirk to much today. But decided to give my body a rest from it and used hand to hand combat. I need to use my quirk still for today! But this situation wasn't necessary for my zero gravity I guess. I have to be careful though with physical combat. I can't damage my fingers after all. It's what activates my quirk." She nervously admitted.

Bakugou just stared at her.

She gulped. "Ahhh sorry I guess I talked to much for you to comprehend everything." She said.

Bakugou's eye brows twitched. The lines around his eyes showed. He was about to explode.

"Uraraka...did you just insult me.." he gave a quite growl.

She realized that she made fun of his ability to comprehend and apologized.

"OH AM SORRY! I didn't mean for it to come out that way! I was just blunt and didn't think it through. Sorry again." She nervously laughed.

Her big brown eyes looked apologetic and she was rubbing her hair nervously.

He thought it looked cute. But he then rubbed it off. And looked away.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Let's get away from this hell hole region already. Knowing our luck those damn civilian fucking dummies (no pun intended) will make our jobs hell and run off in fucking areas that is a fucking nuisance for us." He said.

"True, but even if we do have to fight in areas that don't suit our quirks, at least we are a great team. We can totally kick their asses! ... I meant kick their butts!" She corrected herself.

Bakugou thanked god he wasn't looking at her direction. Why? Because deep inside him. He laughed at her attempt to cuss.

She fuckin sounds so kid like when she cusses. Fucking hilarious. He thought. A small smile appeared on his lips.

"Ahem ..yeah what the fuck ever. Let's go and fuckin kick their butts." He mocked.

"Hey! Meanie. Don't make fun of me. You rather I have a sailor mouth like yours. I remember you telling me I sounded childish cussing." She screamed with embarrassment.

"You're like a fucking kitten meowing when you cuss. It's not fucking intimidating, it's fucking cute.. err em childish shit." He said. He was calling himself an idiot in his head.

"Oh well sorry. I guess I learn from the best." She joked.

"Me? You think I sound childish when I fucking talk?" He questioned. He felt his ego was being attacked.

"Not when you talk.. when you cuss haha. Like a needed attention seeking child." She said. Feeling confident in her answer. She saw how riled up he is.

"Haha sorry sorry. Am only joking. I just like to rile you up sometimes." She smiled.

He blushed. But still had a frown on his face.

"Yeah what the fuck ever." He said.

~~~a while later~~~

Both of them agreed that making the time to sleep isn't necessary. Real heroes on the job wouldn't be sleeping, instead they would do their job to protect rather than be worrying about themselves.

It was getting dark.

Along the way, they helped Ashido and Sero with a couple villain dummies. Unintentionally they stole the other teams villains and civilian dummies points.

Ashido and sero looked exhausted. So they didn't complain. They said how it was only fair that they have credit for the points.

Bakugou and Uraraka left and continued walking.

He was complaining how the idiots shouldn't need help from another team to bail them out of a battle.

She told him that heroes need help with villains sometimes. She told him that they were probably being secretly graded on the cooperativeness to help other teams in this activity.

He grunted and said whatever.

But really he knew she was right. He just didn't want to admit it.

Deciding to break the tension in the atmosphere with them. Uraraka decided to ask a question.

"Bakugou..." she whispered.

"What the fuck now." He said.

He heard stuttering. Atleast he thought he did.

He continued to walk. He got irritated that she wasn't answering his question.

His nerves got the best of him and stopped walking and turned around.

"Uraraka what the fuck were you going to say. Say it already." He said.

He saw her. Her hair shadowing her eyes and her hands on her face. She was trembling.

This worried Bakugou. Is she going to fucking cry? Oh fuck what the hell do I do? He thought.

"Bakugou.." she tried to control her voice.

She let out a few laughs. She was crying.

He looked at her in confusion. He then got mad. He was worried for no reason. But he was wondering why the fuck she was laughing.

"Bakugou I was just wondering.. haha.. if you had a .. haha.. a catch phrase.. when you .. haha.. save .. haha.. civilians in real life.. BAHAHAHA." She laughed uncontrollably.

He stared her down in frustration. He was blowing off steam that she was laughing at him.

She continued.

"It's just.. so hard to imagine you... haha.. to save people like All Might. Especially when you yelled at the "civilian bystanders" at the hero license test to ... hahaha.. "go fucking save yourselves." .. tee hee.. " she cried with laughter.

"Why you.." he growled. He set off explosions.

"It's hard to imagine it...the King of Explodo-Kills saving people saying" ITS FINE NOW. WHY? BECAUSE I AM HERE!"" She said.

She was laughing and he was irritated. But saw her face. She looked happy and her real laugh was back. He missed it when she laughed. He wouldn't admit it to anyone. But it was the small things she does that he missed.

"Yeah will fuck you. I'll be a great fucking hero one day, so fucking great that people won't give a rats ass if I don't fucking have a catch phrase as dumb as that." He said. The numb feeling in his chest was gone.

"Yeah yeah okay. But you're already a great hero. Just be yourself... well maybe not tooo fucking much like yourself." She laughed. She was making fun of his sailors mouth.

She looked ahead in front of her and saw another group having trouble with villain dummies.

"Hey Bakugou look! They need help!" She said quickly.

She grabbed his hand and ran toward her fellow classroom peers.

He blushed when she grabbed his hand so suddenly. But he didn't let go.

On the floor was a bad shape Tsuyu and limping in front of her was Deku. They both looked like they were at their limit. But they still were trying to protect the civilian dummies.

Deku had his hands up in a tired combat position. Waiting for the advanced dummy villain to attack.

"Deku!" Uraraka yelled.

Deku saw Kacchan and her running toward them.

"Both of you look out! I recognize the moves the villain dummy is using. It's the moves a a strong villain. Be careful!" He yelled.

She used her zero gravity quirk to make the villain float high in the air. The sudden rush of seeing her friends hurt. Made her emotions go unsteady. The villain was really high in the air.

"Uraraka!" Bakugou yelled.

She looked at him and agreed.

"Right!" She said and made him float in the air.

"DIE MOTHERFUCKER! STUN GRENADE!" He yelled. He released a powerful stun grenade to the unusual strong villain dummy. It crumbled to pieces.

The civilian dummies flashed green lights.

"Release!" Uraraka said.

Bakugou's feet touched the ground.

"Deku are you okay? How is Tsuyu?" Uraraka asked.

"Am fine. Just got surprised attack." Tsuyu said.

"Yes we are fine. Thank you two for the help." Deku said.

Bakugou felt a sting in his chest. Why the fuck is she always worried about that damn nerd. He thought.

"Let's go Uraraka." He said.

"O-kay. Bye Tsuyu. Bye Deku see you two tomorrow." She said.

Deku noticed how different she was acting. Not different. Normal. She looked like her normal strong and confident self. He wondered if Kacchan and her talked about their situation yet.

It was pitch dark outside now. The activity was almost done.

They were tired but both chose not to say it.

Bakugou's feeling throughout the day has been haywire. So has Uraraka's feelings.

I miss what we used to have. Is what Uraraka is thinking.

The more and more she thinks of why Bakugou dumped her. The more she is questioning herself as a person. She wonders if how she is as a person is why he didn't want her. She keeps thinking about it was about the future Is why he called them off. The future? Is it because we will be heroes? Is he afraid that I will challenge him for the number one hero position? I don't want to be number one! I don't want to trouble of media up in my business 24/7! I just want to support my parents and be a great hero. But is that why he dumped me? She thought.

"Why are you fucking quiet Uraraka? You were so fucking annoying the whole day. Now you're quiet." He said.

Behind his rude words was him just being worried about her. He just has too much pride to admit that.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking about after graduation. This will be our jobs after all." She said.

"Duh what the hell did you expect?" He answered.

"No I expected this. It's just thinking about our time at UA is coming to an end soon. It's just crazy. Makes me think what hero company I'll be working for. I won't be able to see everyone everyday like I do at school." She said.

"Good. I don't want to see these fuckers everyday anyways." Bakugou says.

He is lying to himself. He wants to still see Uraraka. But he still doesn't think he is the right guy.

"I think I know why you dumped me." She says.

He is taken back by her words.

"And I don't want what you think I want." She says.

What the fuck is she saying. I highly fucking doubt she knows the reason why I broke up with her. He thought.

She looked sad.

"You don't know the reason why." He says.

"What other reason is there?" She asked.

He knew that curiosity was killing her. He decided to give in.

"After this fucking exercise I'll fucking tell you why." He lets out.

"Okay." Is all she says.

The night ended with multiple villains dummies attacking them. But they defeated them as a team.

The next day came. And the exercise was over. The result will be shown in the classroom the next day. The bus ride back to school was long and quiet.


	16. Chapter 16

~~~ the next day at the classroom~~~

"Alright. In the exercise you all were tasked to save civilian dummies and defeat the villains. Some teams struggled. But needing help from other groups is not a bad thing. That was another thing taken to account in the grading process. Ultimately there were a few teams that rose above the rest, not because they didn't need help, but because their plan of attack throughout the day was heroic and efficient." Aizawa said.

He projected the scores on the board.

Scores:

1st-Bakugou and Uraraka

2nd- Shoto and Momo

3rd- Jirou and Kaminari

4th- Midoriya and Tsuyu

5th- Sero and Ashido

(And so on)

"Congratulations on the top five. Later on each and everyone of you will receive an email on your performance. Regarding how many points you had in the different categories. Alright class is over. Dismissed" Aizawa said.

Every team was cheering and some complained on what they should have done in that exercise.

A lot of people were confused and questioning the number one team. If they were dating again or how the heck did they manage number one team after a brake up.

They all immediately stopped gossiping when Bakugou threatened to kill them all.

"Oh yeah Bakugou meet me at my office." Aizawa said.

"Fine." Bakugou said.

~~~ at aizawa office ~~~

"Why did you call me in?" Bakugou went straight to the point.

"Because of your personal life and decisions. Judging on the recordings from the exercise. You and Uraraka did a fantastic job. That's not why you are here though. You have been subject of gossip in school lately." He said.

"Yeah will let those fuckers talk. I don't give a damn. They don't affect me." The teen responded.

"I know their words don't bother you, but I know that there is something bothering you. Relationship wise." He said.

"Oh fuck no. Please don't fucking tell me you called me here for fucking advice. Maybe you should listen to the gossip around this fucking school about you." Bakugou said.

Aizawa looked curious.

"Oh yeah and what would that be." EraserHead said.

"I don't fucking know. Why don't you fuckin lecture me Dadzawa." Bakugou said sarcastically.

"Dadzawa?" The teacher question.

"That is not relevant to this discussion. We are here because of you. You want to be number one hero to show people you are the best right." He said.

"I will be the fucking best." - Bakugou

"Yes, and what good will that do you. Is showing your strength to the world the only reason why you want to be the symbol of peace?" - Aizawa

"Because if that is the only reason. Then you aren't going to last long in the hero industry. To be a great hero, one must have a great purpose. Why do you want to save people, if you don't have a person you care about to protect." - Aizawa

"Psh save me this fucking peep talk. I know that you're talking about my fuckin break up with floaty." Bakugou said.

"I don't think you realize your purpose as a hero. Strength isn't everything. What is your purpose to defeat evil? For the city can be safe, for people you don't care about to be safe? That makes no sense. Am not saying to go fix what you had with Uraraka, am telling you that being in a relationship isn't going to affect you being the number one hero, if anything it will give you a purpose to be a hero." Aizawa said.

"You don't know what you are saying. Every pro hero couldn't fuckin handle a relationship, and those that fuckin did is only because of a paid arranged marriage to create strong child prodigies with strong combined quirks. So what makes you think I can do that." Bakugou said. He is trying to act like this conversation wasn't important or irrelevant to him. But Aizawa hit the spot right on. This subject is bothering him the most.

"True it is hard to handle a relationship. But it doesn't mean it's impossible. How would you feel coming home everyday exhausted or almost dead after fighting a strong villain, just to be alone. How lonely does that feel. Why are you risking your life everyday, just to prove you are the strongest. Truth be told that sounds like a sad life. To have no purpose as a hero is why heros fall in battle. They don't have the drive to fight." Aizawa said.

"The hell with your fucking advice! I don't need it!" Bakugou yelled.

"Don't need it, or don't want to admit it? Look what am trying to say is you are young and life is short. You don't have to push away people and your feelings just to become the number one hero. It's okay to be a hero and do normal human things." Aizawa says.

"Yeah will what if I can't fucking be the best man for her! Huh how about fucking that. How can I give her what she wants, if I can't fucking do it? Tell me that Eraser Head!" He growled.

Aizawa was shocked he actually got somewhere with the explosion user. It was a surprise he actually got Bakugou to confess his feelings. This was a rare moment.

"Huh? What's the matter lost for words... I already know what's for the best." Bakugou admits.

"The best for who? You or Uraraka." The teacher questions.

"... Uraraka." He says.

"Why? Because in the eyes of the staff and students here in UA we all noticed your relationship changing you two for the better. And all of a sudden, you throw it away because you think it's what is the right thing to do. And what we notice is your over the top villain like anger is returning and an introvert suffering Uraraka. What is so wrong to do normal human things? Am not talking to you as teacher to student. Am talking hero to hero with you." Aizawa says.

"You don't understand a single thing. Do you know how hard and shitty I felt when I met her parents. How I saw their relationship. Happy and shit. That's what Uraraka fucking wants! She wants a family one day." He blushes. His face is hot and his body feels numb.

"So you don't want what she wants." Aizawa says.

"No that is not fucking it. What I mean is I can't give it to her. I want to be the number one hero. That means that I wouldn't be there for her everyday. I wouldn't be there for the family she wants. I'll be risking my life every day on the job. That's selfish dying and leaving everything behind or being gone all the time and missing every moment." Bakugou says.

The two were silent. Bakugou looked down hating himself for being so weak and talk about his problems with his teacher. He felt extremely weak and pathetic.

"Isn't that more of a reason to come home alive. Isn't that a reason to keep the city safe, for the people you care about. Isn't that a reason to be a great hero and defeat the evil that threatens us everyday. Sounds like the perfect reason to live. And being a hero doesn't mean you will be gone all the time. Some heroes just don't have a reason to return home and choose the spotlight and cameras in their lives 24/7. That's what I despise the most." Aizawa says.

Bakugou's fists started to shake. His hair shadowed his eyes and he took a big breath.

"You are one of the most powerful, smart, and heroic (in your own way) students UA ever encountered. You are graduating top of the class and any hero agency will want you. I personally (and the staff) don't want to see a young hero who has everything it takes to be a great hero, ruin it by not having a greater purpose to be a hero. So stop sulking and get your head out of your ass. Your making everything harder than what it should be." He says.

"I didn't need this peep talk!" Bakugou yelled.

"Sure you didn't." Aizawa responds.

"Am fucking serious. I could have solved everything on my fucking own. And don't you dare tell anybody shit you hear." Bakugou adds. His face was clearly anger but he was somewhat feeling better.

"Is that a threat from a student to a teacher?" Aizawa raised his brow.

"No it's a fucking threat from hero to hero." He says.

"That's right Bakugou." Aizawa opened his eyes with victory. He successfully talked to Bakugou and the school didn't get destroyed.

Aizawa coughed and whistled.

"So about this Dadzawa talk..." he questions.

Bakugou grunted and walked away.

"Am not talking about your problems. I have no interest in what those fucking nosy ass idiots have to say about you. Find out yourself. " Bakugou said coldly and straightforward.

Aizawa sighed in defeat. He cared about his students. But sometimes being a teacher is hard. He mumbled to himself and walked away.

He walked toward the school dorms. And sure enough Angel face was waiting outside by herself.

She didn't say anything and he walked toward her.

"Hey Katsuki - I meant Bakugou." She blushed.

"You have anything planned today. If you do cancel it." He said.

"No I don't have anything planned today. It's weird though I mean it is a Friday evening. Guess I have no life haha." She jokes.

"Yeah will good then. Meet me outside in a few minutes." - Bakugou.

"Okkie dokkie!" - Uraraka.

Bakugou went inside his room to change quickly and went to meet with her outside.

She was outside in the patio area in the back of the dorms.

His palms were sweaty and his mind was going all over the place. I don't know what I fucking want. But I'll find out soon. He thought.

He took a seat right in front of her and stared her down.

She looked nervous but laughed it out.

"Ahh sorry I didn't know this was a staring contest. Guess you win. So um yay for us! We placed number one for the exercise! Congrats partner!" She smiled.

He continued to stare at her.

"Did you get your email on your performance yet? I got mine. We got great scores on all categories. And there even was a comment saying we were surprisingly good with teamwork with our classmates and-" Uraraka stopped.

"That is not why we are here Uraraka. I already know we kicked ass yesterday, I don't need a fucking email to tell me the obvious. I want to talk to you about us." Bakugou said.

"Right sorry. I am just nervous. The suspense is kinda eating me up lately. But am ready to know why. Maybe then I can let us go." She looked down.

"But I don't want that." He says.

She looked up in confusion. Her eyes looked big and curious and her chest felt jittery.

"I never wanted to break up. I just did it because I was being a fucking stupid ass jerk who thought was doing the right thing for you." He admits.

He wasn't feeling good. He isn't used to this emotion he was feeling right now. He wasn't used to feeling weak and nervous.

"Fuck it so hard talking to you like this." He growls.

"What do you mean you did it because you thought it was good for me? It's not making any sense. Didn't you break up with me because you thought I wanted to take your dream as being the number one hero? Cause if that's the case I don't want it. I just want to be a hero to support my parents and save the people I care about." She talks back. Her voice was shaken but still strong.

"Do you really think I would fucking break up with you for a shitty reason like that. I could give a rats ass if you wanted to challenge me for the number one position. If anything it would be awesome, I respect that you want to help your parents Uraraka." Bakugou says.

"But if that's not the reason then why?" She asks. She wants to know already.

"Because after the dinner with your parents, I felt like shit." He admits.

"Am sorry if my parents said something to make you uncomfortable." She responds.

"No that's not it. They didn't do anything wrong. They just made me realize what kind of relationship you expect to have to be happy. Look when you left me inside your room, I fucking read your diary." He looks down.

"Okay? I don't care that you read it. It's just a bunch of stuff I wrote when I was younger." She pleads.

"I read a page that you wrote about your amazing future. How you want to help your parents and be a hero. But also how you want to have a family one day. For you can love them as much as your parents love you and for you to have a husband that loves you like your parents love each other to death. That's what I fucking read about." He says.

"What about it? How is it wrong to want to have a husband or a family?" She asks.

"Because am not good enough for you Ochako! Am not the right man for the job!" He yelled.

"I will be working to be the best hero! I wouldn't be with you all the time, what if I can't be there for you when you need me the most? What if I miss every important moment in your life or the family life you want huh? I.. I don't know if I can be the man you want me to be dammit and it's killing me to know that I am not what you want. So that's why I fucking ended it. Cause I was being a fucking nervous wreck. The thought of us being together and you not being happy, of you crying or being disappointed because of me, kills me Uraraka." Bakugou chokes in his words. His eyes were looking worried and his body shacked. He looked like a wreck.

She was surprised by his reasons. And honestly did not expect his reasoning. She looks at him and notices how much pain he has been in. She gently grabs his hands and he looked up to see her.

"Bakugou I don't want you to change. I love you just the way you are and I accept how you are as a person. I already told you that one night phone call we had. I love you for who you are. I know you would be a great husband one day. Because your Bakugou silly, you try your best at everything you do and ultimately you always become the best. Am not worried about you being a bad man. If you want to pursue being the number one hero, I will support you. I will always be home to cheer you on and love you Katsuki. I won't be going anywhere okay." She gives him a smile.

"Wouldn't it be lonely to be the best, but not have anyone to come home to? Katsuki wanting to be the best will only get you so far, but I believe you can be the best hero, husband, and one day the best father ever. Yes I love the relationship my parents have, but I also love the person you are. And I don't mind it." She gently says.

"I will never get in the ways of your dreams Katsuki. I just want to help you get there." She says.

He is reminded on how soft her hands are, as well as remembering how soothing her voice is.

"I am a selfish bastard." He finally says.

"I don't think so." She says.

"I want it all. I want to be the best hero. I want to marry you goddammit. I want little annoying strong ass kids too. I want it all with you. I was just afraid you wouldn't want it with a stubborn jerk like me. I felt you deserved better than me and it killed me that I called it off with you." He confesses to her.

"Boy you really know how to make a girl happy you know. I want a future with you Katsuki and am glad you do it. I don't want another guy silly. Why would I when I already have the best. I miss my king of explode-kills." She says.

"It's a fucking good ass name. Why can't you people understand fucking badass names." He growls.

"I know I know am only joking." She smiles.

"Am sorry I broke up with you. I was a fucking jerk for not talking with you. I was fucking wrong okay." He said to her face.

"It's okay. I know you must have had your reasons and know know." She says.

Man she is too good to be fucking true. She isn't mad how I left her alone and made her cry for fucking days. She is too nice. He thought.

"So are we back together now?" She says bluntly.

"Uraraka I wasn't a fucking man to tell you this sooner when you had the balls to say to me in that phone call the other night. But I fucking care about you alright. It's just hard to say it. I wanted to tell you sooner but Uraraka I fucking love you. So just be my fucking girlfriend again." He blushed.

She looked happy and laughed.

"Haha am sorry it's just hard to take you seriously. I wanted to hear you say that for a long time already and with your cussing confession it's just so.. Bakugou-like you just sound so cute saying you love me." She cracks up in laughter.

"Why you fucking pink cheeks! Am trying to confess my fucking feeling to you and you fucking laugh? Alright now you die!" His face is red and he is embarrassed.

She laughed again and leaned across the table and put one hand on his cheek and the other hand on the back of his head and kissed him passionately.

He just sat there and did nothing. He clearly wasn't prepared for it.

"Yes I'll be your girlfriend you idiot." Her pink cheeks were even pinker and she looked so happy again.

Suddenly her voice grew cold.

"However, if you ever do this again to me, then you freakin float next time you hear that!" She said so

Un-Ochako like.

He was surprised by her sudden mood change he almost missed the part when she threatened him.

Not backing down from a challenge he got up from his chair and Uraraka did the same thing. He looked down at her.

"Is that a fucking threat Ochako." He said.

"What do you think?" She answered.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and have her a kiss.

"I wouldn't know what to think, and I don't want to find out because am not going to be an idiot again to brake up with you." He smirked.

She still felt light headed from his kiss.

"Yeah will good!" She yelled.

"Alright will I have a bunch of fuckers to kill." He suddenly says.

"What why? What did people do to you this time?" She asked.

"Well when we fucking broke up, I fucking heard those lonely ass bastards talk about you in the men locker room. Saying how you were available and hot and shit. I already beat them up on the spot, but now I'll do it fucking again." He calmly answers her.

"Ehhh? Why you already beat them up! (Which you shouldn't have done in the first place, but it makes me happy you did)" she questions him.

"Yeah will I beat them up for saying you were available to pick up. Now am going to beat them up for being horney bastards! That will tell everyone that your mine now!" He concluded.

"What kind of reasoning is that!" She blushes.

"Fucking logical reasoning is what it is!" He yells.

Authors Note:

This was a fun chapter for me to do! What should I do next? I was thinking about idk a senior prom right before their graduation. I have some funny ideas in my mind but idk what do you guys think? I have had the last few chapters written up ahead of time and my impatient self couldn't wait till the end of the week to publish the chapters so I ended up updating everyday! What should I do next?


	17. Chapter 17

Bakugou stands in the middle of him room, mentally cursing and thinking about 100 ways to kill Kaminari and Kirishima. He violently throws his change of clothes he will be wearing for the date with his girlfriend in a few hours.

I'll fucking kill Pikachu and that Broom hair bastard. Mark my fuckin words. Bakugou thought. He violently changed into his clothes. He was mentally slapping himself and tried to prepare himself for his girlfriends jokes he was bound to receive later on.

~~~last night~~~

For the guys living in the dorms, the days they do laundry is depended on the schedule which says what day and what time you can do laundry.

Today at 4pm was supposed to be Kirishima, Kaminari, and himself and they only had a few hours to do their laundry.

There is six washers and dryers in the laundry room. So naturally Bakugou thought that since their was three of them and six washers and dryers, they would each have two washers and two dryers to use.

Of course those idiots ruined his plans.

All of Bakugou's pants that he usually wore is all dirty and he was in desperate need to wash pants. He had a date with Uraraka tomorrow and he wanted to look good.

When Bakugou walked in the Laundry room, he saw the two idiots and all machines in use.

Bakugou started to grinned his teeth together.

"HEY YOU FUCKERS. DON'T YOU HAVE ANY FUCKING COMMON SENSE TO HAVE COMMON COURTESY. HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO DO LAUNDRY IF YOU DUMBASSES ARE USING EVERY MACHINE!" Bakugou roared.

"Oh haha sorry bro! But we have a bunch of laundry to do. We missed our last laundry day and we have double the laundry to wash." Kirishima said.

"Yeah hope you understand man." Kaminari said.

"Do you both think I give a fuck about your problems. Get your ugly ass clothes out of the washer NOW." Bakugou threatened.

"Sorry no can do. It's already in the wash cycle." Kirishima tried to laugh it off.

"ARGH what the fuck ever. You fucking idiots." He huffed as he stomped out of the laundry room.

~~~present time~~~

He was waiting for his girlfriend at the entrance for the amusement park.

He was dressed in a black punisher shirt and hugged his biceps and he didn't even want to think about his pants.

He saw Uraraka by the entrance and she waved and started walking to her. She is wearing a pink tank top and jean shorts.

As she was approaching her boyfriend her eyes caught the attention of his outfit. Not his shirt... rather is pants.

He is wearing denim jeans! His pants weren't sagging. Denim jeans suits him surprisingly good... too good. She blushed as she approached her boyfriend.

"Alright get it out your fucking system already." He yawn.

"Get what out my system." She blushed.

"These fucking ugly ass jeans. Go on let's here your fuckin jokes already. Get it over with." He growled.

"What no.. I don't think you look ridiculous. Actually I think denim suits you really will. You look like a hot bad boy haha. Now let's go already! I want some mochi!" She admitted.

~~~at the amusement park~~~

They were waiting in a line for a ride.

"Sooo you kept your jeans Best Jeanist gave you?" She questioned.

"No i fucking kept the jeans that fucker FORCED me to wear." He said.

"Ahhh don't give me that. I bet you like it. Let me guess you kept the hair gel too?" She joked.

"Why you! Tch. Whatever." He gave up.

"You know if your afraid of heights you can hold my hand." She said.

"Am not afraid of fuckin heights." He grunted.

"Okay okay just letting you know am here for you." She said.

"Yeah well aren't fucking girls all scared of that shit." He said.

She stared at him like he was stupid.

That's when it clicked him. But it was too late.

"Me? Afraid of heights? HAHAHA dummy. My quirk made me used to heights. Did you forget about my zero gravity?" She laughed.

"Tch. Shut the fuck up. It just slipped. Man get off my case." He barked.

They showed their ride bracelets to the person in charge of the rides. They were going to ride the Dropper.

They sat in their seats and the protection gear was placed on him. They were being lifted up.

She gave an evil glare.

"Hey Katsuki. Let me use zero gravity on us. I think it will give that WOW factor when we fall." She dared.

"What the hell no way. Just fucking enjoy this like a normal person." He said.

They were almost at the top.

"Fine I get it scaredy cat. Guess ill live to be dangerous myself." She said.

She activated her quirk on herself.

He looks at her and knew she was challenging him. And he knew she was winning. And no the fuck way will he let his girlfriend win.

They reached the top and waited to be dropped the countdown began.

He was growing impatient and he gave in.

"FINE FUCK USE YOUR QUIRK ON ME!" He said.

"No children shouldn't be dangerous." She bluntly said.

Time was out.

Just as they were about to drop, he suddenly grabbed her hand and she accidentally activated her quirk.

The ride quickly dropped.

And boy did her quirk make the dropping sensation scary and fun as fuck. He felt the thrill falling down.

She deactivated her quirk and got off the ride.

"THAT WAS SO FUN SEE I TOLD YOU!" She yelled. She jumped up and down and giggled.

"Yeah... fine fuck that was exciting." He admitted.

"Wow your hair looks even crazier, let me help." She said. She tried to fix his hair.

He didn't stop her. He secretly enjoyed it when her hands were on his head.

"You know if you would have worn the gel Best Jeanist gave you, you wouldn't have this problem." She joked.

"Shut the hell up." He grunted. He tried not to look like he was enjoying his head massage.

They were walking around the fair.

They passed the game booths and he knew all the games were scams so choose to ignore them. If his girlfriend wanted something he will fuckin buy it. He wasn't going to waste his time on pointless games.

The whole time he constantly heard the game booth assholes try to attract customers.

"Hey come on and give this a try!" - Game booth person.

"Free round on me! Come over here and try this!" - another game booth person.

"Come on tough guy win your girl a prize!" One of them said.

The game booth person followed the couple.

"No fuck off you con artist." Bakugou said.

The man screamed in fear and ran back to his booth.

"That wasn't so heroic." Uraraka giggled.

"Come over here all you have to do is knock down all the jars with this ball and you win a prize!"- another game person said.

"Fuck off." Bakugou coldly said.

"Alright. It's a shame such a beautiful girl has to walk around the fair empty handed cause her boyfriend is a sore loser." The game person said.

Uraraka felt the grip of his hand squeeze her hand harder. Oh no. This guy really did it now! She thought. I hope he doesn't kill the guy. She gulped.

"What did you say asshole. I am the fucking best at everything I do. How dare you mention my girlfriend in your con artist schemes." Bakugou threatened.

The game booth guy was unusually brave.

"Me? No I just said it was a shame for a lovely girl like her not being able to have a lovely big stuff animal prize. But it's okay am sure another guy will win her one." The guy challenged the explosion user.

Bakugou's eyes looked furious and it was clear that his temper was eating him up.

"Hey Bakugou let's go. This guy isn't worth it. Come on let's not have him ruin our day." She begged.

His mouth was twitching. He looked at her.

"Oh of course Ochako am not gunna let this fucker ruin YOUR day." He gave her a crooked smile. He bared his teeth and gave her a crazy look.

Her eye brow raised and sighed.

He turned around and exploded three dollars on the game booth counter. Scaring the guy.

"Am going to RUIN THIS fuckers day instead. Come on give me that fucking ball." Bakugou smirked.

"Alright then. He-here you go sir." The game booth guy suddenly lost his confidence.

Bakugou stretched his right arm and grabbed the ball. He gave off a grin and throw the ball so hard, that any normal person couldn't see the ball at all.

"DIE!" He yelled. The ball suddenly hit all the bottles - breaking the bottles and the wall of the booth.

The game booth guy eyes almost came out of his head and cried (because he was responsible for damages of the booth- according to his contract)

"Oops will you look at that. I guess my fucking hand slipped and broke the bottles." Bakugou joked.

The game booth guys voice was lost and hands shacked.

"Well Uraraka go on pick your lovely prize that your BOYFRIEND just won for you my LOVELY girlfriend." Bakugou grinned.

She did as she was told and picked a stuffed cactus with big happy eyes and pink cheeks in a pot. She giggled at the similarities the stuffed cactus shared with her boyfriend and her.

He grabbed her hand and left the booth.

"HAVE A GOOD FUCKING DAY." Bakugou waved off at the crying man in his booth.

"Thank you." She blushed and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

He blushed but grunted it off.

He looks so cute embarrassed. That tough guy act isn't fooling anyone. She thought.

"Why the hell did you pick the smiling cactus? There was a fucking teddy bear all girls would have begged for you could have gotten." He said.

"Will because a cactus reminds me of you! Prickly on the outside but soft in the inside. And it has pink cheeks like me!" She giggled.

He choked and continued to walk.

"Am not soft." He said.

"Okay" she smiled.

She didn't believe him.

"I said am not soft!" He continued.

"I know." She said. But a big smile was still on her face.

~~~ some time later ~~~

They were waiting in line for the bumper cars.

Uraraka's fierce spirit was dominating the aura between them.

She was going off how much she loved to crash into people.

He didn't think she had this vicious side to her at all (he likes it) but he doesn't want to tell her that he never drove a bumper car. He didn't want her to tease him.

She was in a pink bumper and he was rocking a red one.

The loud sounds of the cars turned on and then as Katsuki was about to push on the petal. He was crashed into so hard his car basically flew. He head went back and he let out an "ARGH"

He glared his eyes at the villain and saw a violet Uraraka driving her way to him again.

"Oh fuck no Uraraka that's it you fucking asked for it! Don't go crying to me if you get hurt!" He yelled.

But her car already had the fast momentum in her side and crashed against Katsuki again.

He crashed against the wall and immediately smashed his foot on the petal and curved his car around the other worthless people and made his way to Uraraka and she drove head on to him. They both hit each other HARD and rebounded away from each other. Then they both recovered from the impact they experience.

The cars turned off.

They both walked out the ride and was watched by the audience they supposedly had.

They both awkwardly walked away.

"So you fucking like playing dirty don't you?" He suddenly growled.

"Who me? I am not capable of such violent acts. Am just a small cute fragile girl." She joked. She put on her innocent look.

"Who the hell were you fooling then? Anyone in their fucking mind would see what I saw.. a fucking sneaky monster!" He argued.

She just smirked at him and he noticed she had messy hair. Probably because of how fucking crazy she acted back there. He thought.

He walked behind her and started to style her hair.

Before she can question him, he took the hair tie from her wrist and pulled back a section of her top hair and made a small bun. He let the bottom layer of her hair remain free as well as her bangs.

She stood there like a lost child and was speechless.

She got out her cell phone and opened the camera and examined her new hair style. Her mouth opened and saw how good of a job he did.

"Wow! Katsuki you did a surprising good job with my hair! Thank you! Did Best Jeanist taught you how to style hair!!!" She exclaimed.

"Tch. Why is everything I do so surprising to you! And yeah he did taught me that fucking shit. He kept yapping on how cool minded we had to be and act calm with every fucking occasion." He said.

"Well this looks great." She smiled.

She had an idea and grabbed Bakugou's hand and tugged him closer. She extended her arm and posed by him.

"Let's take a picture!" She said.

He grunted but did as she said anyways.

She touched the camera button and took a picture of them together.

She glanced at the photo and jumped.

"WHOA!" She yelled.

"What's the matter now?" He asked.

"You have a surprising good smile Katsuki!" She said.

In the picture she had her usual big smile and unexpectedly her gave a small smile/smirk to the camera.

"Again! Why the fuck is everything surprising to you! I know how to fucking smile." He said.

She apologized and laughed it off.

He kept acting grumpy as they continued to walk.

As the day was coming to an end, they continued enjoying their day the entire time.

They shared a large drink of lemonade and went waking around the booths where they sold things at.

As they were walking Bakugou's eyes caught a glance of a shiny object. He stopped at the booth and yanked Uraraka to come with him.

He purchased something and tugged her to a private area behind a booth with no people around.

His ears and cheeks were red and he told her to come closer. He went behind her and placed a necklace around her neck.

"Here. Don't you fucking ever give it back to me." He yells and quickly looked away. They continued to walk around the fair.

Along the way, she grabbed the necklace to get a better look at it and she smiled.

It was a shiny green and silver grenade that had a explosion to the corner of it. In the explosion was a skull.

She gripped his hand harder. Just as he looked down to see what was wrong, she tip toed and stole a kiss from her lips.

"Thank you for the necklace Bakugou!" She said.

"Yeah what the fuck ever." He coughed.

~~~ night time ~~~

The last ride of night was of course the Ferris wheel.

They sat down and slowly began getting higher in the sky, then down, than back up in a slow rotation.

She looked so happy and kept taking about how cool it looked from the sky. In a distance fireworks went off in the sky.

"Wow you know I was think that your explosions are like fireworks! Loud and flashy looking. And it's fun to look at." She said.

"Don't forget badass and deadly." He added.

"Right- how could I have forgotten that!" She laughed.

She continued to stare off and glance at the scene.

Bakugou took out his phone and took pictures of her.

"Hey come closer Uraraka." He said.

She gave him a question look and did as he told.

He took a picture of them together riding in a Ferris wheel, high in the sky, with fireworks in the background.

"Thank you for today Bakugou. I had tons of fun! Full of surprises - good surprises." She added.

"Like how well you learned from Best Jeanist in freshman year!" She joked.

"Yeah yeah whatever." He grunted. By continued to stare at her. Not with an angry look, but a calmed and relaxed look.

"And sorry if I keep thinking everything you do is a surprise. I know you don't like it, but I do! I think it's fun to learn something new about you everyday. It's awesome how you are full of surprises! Haha I can never be bored of you, I always enjoy spending time with you!" She smiled.

He continued to stare at her with his red powerful eyes. He huffed and brought her in a hug- which surprises her of course.

Throughout the day, he was glad that they were back together. He was glad that he wasn't in pain anymore. He was glad she was with him and not another man. He was glad that she was happy. He was glad an asshole like himself had someone as amazing as her.

He quickly gave her forehead a kiss and she looked up to him. With her soft big brown eyes. He gave her a kiss on the lips.

"How was that fucking surprise?" He smirked.

She regained her voice and stuttered.

"It was great.. I really enjoyed it." She fan girled all over him.

~~~later that night~~~

he dropped her off at her room in the dorms. She gave him a quick pep on the lips and wished him good night.

He walked off into his room and laid down on his bed.

He turned on his phone and searched through his pictures on his phone.

He stopped at the photo he took of Ochako smiling at the sight of fireworks in the background while riding on the Ferris wheel. He clicked the options button and selected the wallpaper bottom on his phone. He exited out the apps and stared at his wallpaper.

He smiled and later knocked out in his bed.

Authors note.

I woke up this morning(annoyed) with my brother blasting the tv volume while watching his shows. I caught a glance of the amusement park in his show. I grunted and went back to sleep with this chapter in mind. I was like huh "I should make a chapter about Kacchako at the fair." Yeah yeah I'll do that.

Sorry for my lame story. Hope you like it! Please give me ideas on my next chapter! Thank you!


	18. Chapter 18

"Read chapter 13 over the weekend. Oh and before I forget. The UA senior prom will be next week. Guys you will be wearing suits and proper dress shoes. Girls... don't wear dresses that hardy cover your skin. Please have your partner chosen by Wednesday for we can seat partners in the same table for dinner. You can invite any other senior from UA, so your not just limited to class 1-A. Have fun." Aizawa announced.

"Prom?!!! Omg we totally have to go dress shopping! All of us! Tomorrow or something!" Ashido said.

The girls agreed to met up on Saturday to go to the mall to pick out dresses.

"Should we go suit shopping too! And meet up with the girls?" Kaminari suggested.

"Yeah we can see them in tight skinned dresses and show off their thighs and bo-" Mineta got knocked out my Tsuyu.

"You coming bro?" Kirishima said to Bakugou.

"Fuck no. I don't need a shitty suit for a shitting worthless prom." He grunted.

"So you're not going? What if your girl wants to go? Who is going to take her?" The red head said.

"Why would she want to go to a shitty... fuck she would wouldn't she. Dammit!" The explosive teen grunted.

Maybe I can convince her that prom is a fucking joke. He thought. He really didn't want to go to prom. He didn't want to waste him time seeing idiots try to flirt or suck at dancing.

~~~After school 3pm ~~~

He was waiting for his girlfriend outside the school.

Why she has loser friends I will never understand. Why couldn't she choose another loser. Why fucking Deku and class fucking rep. He thought.

A pair of small hands grabbed his shoulders and he quickly went to see .. his girlfriend.

"Boo!" She yelled.

"Miss me?" She laughed.

"Tch. No." He lied.

"I can't wait for prom! I wonder what color dress I should get. Wow am curious how you will look like in a suit." She said.

"Who said we were going." He said.

"What! You don't want to go! Why?" She questioned.

"It's stupid and a waste of time." He said.

She puffed her cheeks and sighed.

"Fine I guess I'll go by myself. I wonder who I will ask to go to prom with me... any ideas?" She smirked.

He stared at her and grunted.

"Fuck! Uraraka you really know how to push a guys fucking buttons! Fine I'll fucking go to prom. You happy now."

"Yup! I wouldn't have gone to prom if you weren't going to go haha. But I win!"

He sighed in defeat. It was hard to win against her.

His phone was ringing. He looked at the screen and it was a call from his parents.

He answered his phone violently.

"What do you want woman." He said.

"Hey! Don't talk to your mother that way! You are supposed to say 'yes hello mom how are you, what do you need' that sounds more polite!" Uraraka nagged him.

"Psh I'll talk to her however the hell I want to floaty!" He said.

His mom was speaking in the phone.

"No am not fucking going to hand over the phone to Uraraka. She wouldn't want to talk to an old hag like yourself- HEY!" He yelled.

Uraraka took the phone from him.

"Hello? Mrs. Bakugou hi! How are you doing? " - Uraraka

"Oh am doing just fine sweetie. Nice to hear from you again. I wish you can come over more but my idiot of a son keeps hiding you away from us!" - Mrs.Bakugou.

Uraraka glared at Katsuki. She gave him the skunk eye. He rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Oh really I had no idea. Maybe I should give you my number. For he wouldn't get in the way." - Uraraka

"That's a fine idea! Oh by the way what I wanted to tell that punk was, we received word that UA is having a prom. You guys are planning on going right?" - Mrs.Bakugou.

"Yes we are planning on going. It will be fun." -Uraraka

"Okay great! Well as you may or may not know but my husband and I design clothes. I wanted to know if we can make your dress and that punks suit. What do you say sweetie?" - Mrs.Bakugou

Bakugou dove his hands to try and steal his phone back.

"Nope no way is that hag making our shits. Uraraka give me the phone!" Bakugou commanded.

She threw her hand in front of his face.

"Try to touch this phone and I'll make you float to infinity Katsuki." She threatened.

"Oh so now you threaten your boyfriend!" He grinned. He loved it when his girlfriend was fierce. But when she is fierce to get what she wants. She never gives in to him. He has mix feelings about this.

She kept her hand up.

"Sorry for the wait. We would love to have you guys make our attire for the prom. You both are so kind!" - Uraraka said on the phone.

"Sounds good. See you tomorrow." Mrs.Bakugou said. Then ended the call.

Uraraka gave Katsuki his phone back.

"Why don't you want me going to your house?" Uraraka said.

"Because... they are annoying. All they want to do is embarrass the fuck out of me." He answered.

She grabbed his hand.

"I don't think they are annoying. Well I've only met them once. But I'll like to get to know them better." She pleaded.

He had a hard time looking at her with her puppy eyes bulging out to him.

"I'll think about it okay! Happy!" He blushed.

"Yes." She smiled.

"I said I'll THINK about it. THINK doesn't mean yes." He yelled.

"I know." She laughed.

He sighed in defeat.

They arrived at the dorms.

Uraraka went to her room and he stayed outside.

~~~one hours later~~~

Pinky just arrived at the dorms after a training exercise.

Just as she was about to enter the dorms. She heard yelling by the side of the building.

She saw Bakugou leaning on the wall.

She immediately went behind the bush.

"No for fucks sake! I told you already you old hag! You ain't getting no pictures. So stop asking!" Bakugou yelled in his cell phone.

"No she isn't coming to the house. Who the hell do you think she is a fucking entertainer. She has better things to do, instead of wasting her time fucking having dinner and playing dress up with you assholes." He said.

"No am not going to bring her now stop asking!" He roared.

"No she isn't going to fucking model in the clothes you and dad fucking designed. She is going to be a fucking hero, not your fucking doll." He yelled.

"Oh my fucking god! For the last fucking time she is not going to fucking come over for dinner and play doll dammit... NO she is my girlfriend dammit and I get to decide if she visits." He continued to yell in the phone.

Pinky had a hard time waking away from hearing his phone conversation. Even though she is invading his privacy, it was amusing.

He looked riled up. His face was red.

She noticed how he dropped his phone.

He picked it up and continued to yell.

"Don't say shit like that you hag. How dare you tell me what to do. And fuck you! Am the best thing that ever happened to our family. And how dare you mock me saying how she is the daughter you always wanted! You know what when I get married you aren't invited. I don't need a shit-stained hag ruining my day!" He yelled.

Married? They are getting married? Why didn't Uraraka tell me! Ashido thought.

"Oh yeah now you don't have a smartass comeback thank fuck... of course am planning on asking her. Do you really think I'll be in a relationship and fucking throw her away when I graduate? No fuck that time doesn't count. I won't ever be a dumbass again and lose her. For fucks sake I learned my lesson. So yeah she better not say no... no I won't fucking threaten her to say yes you fucking hag, am not a fucking villain! You know what this conversation is done. I'll fuckin call you later. Just have the fucking box ready when I go there tomorrow bye" Bakugou ended the phone call.

Pinky was shocked at what she heard. But when she noticed the phone call ended she ran inside the building.

Ashido gathered around the girls and questioned them all. No girl knew what she was saying and they were all saying that Uraraka would have told them if she knew such news.

Tsuyu kept saying that what if she is keeping it a secret from us.

Ashido kept yelling that she can't have a wedding without her friends being there.

Momo said that she is probably keeping it a secret because of Bakugou.

Invisible girl keeps yelling that they should interrogate Uraraka and force her to talk.

The all agreed they would ask her later tonight.

They all walked to the common room and found the girl in question talking with Iida and Deku.

"Hey Uraraka ribbit. Can I ask you a question?" Tsuyu said.

"Uhh sure." She answered.

"If Bakugou ever asked you to marry him. Would you let us girls know?" Froppy asked.

"Wh-what marry? Ochako are you two planning a wedding?" Deku asked.

Her face was red and her mouth was open.

"Ehhhh!? Why are you suddenly asking me that? We haven't talked about that subject yet." Uraraka said.

"Oh no? So you haven't talked about it yet then. So it will happen soon?" Ashido said.

"What no! I mean yes not yet. Wait I mean um.. I care for him a lot it's just... " Uraraka was messing with her fingers.

The girls came together and whispered.

"Guys I don't think she knows yet. I think Bakugou was planning on surprising her with the big question later. I know I heard him talking about it!" Ashido whispered.

"That's so unlike him. Ribbit. A violent guy like him wanting to surprise her with marriage. Sounds too good to be true." Tsuyu said.

"Well whatever the reason, she doesn't know. I think we should keep our mouths shut in the mean time. And find out his plans." Momo said.

The girls agreed.

"We were just wondering, who you were going to choose to be your brides maids silly. We were all fighting for a future spot haha." Ashido said.

"Oh... okay. Will when the time comes I guess I'll find out." Uraraka blushed.

The girls left and a confused Deku and Iida stood there.

"What an unexpected conversation between girls." Iida said.

"Ahh.. yeah I have no idea what came over them all of a sudden." She said. She looked down and messed with her fingers.

"So if Kacchan does ask you to marry him what would you say?" Deku asked.

She unconsciously looked up and her lips created a smile.

"Well I know I love him. I would saw yes of course." She smiled. Her pink cheeks grew red.

The two boys looked at their love struck friend. She looked to happy about the subject.

Just when she realized she was drooling over her fantasies she quickly recovered.

"Oh my geeshes am sorry. I ahh don't know what came over me. You guys don't need to be bothered by me. I should go!" She ran.

They continued to look at each other in confusion.

She ran to her room to find Bakugou standing outside in the hallway.

"Oh hey love- I mean Bakugou!" She blushed.

"What happened to you? You look like you just fucking visited candy land and came back so... happy? Who they hell made you happy! I'll kill them!" He yelled. He released an explosion in his palms.

"Whaaa! No no one made me happy I swear! Don't kill anyone... wait.. why would you be mad that I was happy?" She asked.

He looked away.

"Because! No one should be making my girl happy but me." He answered.

They both were quiet. Until Bakugou walked over to her and took her cell phone.

He was searching through her phone until he found what he was searching for.

He brought out his phone and typed the info in his phone.

"Um something you needed?" She asked.

"No." He answered. He gave her back her phone.

She gave him a questioned look.

"What? I wasn't looking through your messages or something. I trust you." He yelled.

"I wasn't worried about you searching through my messages. I was just surprised that I am your lock screen photo in your phone." She laughed.

He blushed and put away his phone.

"What why is that so surprising to you huh? I can't fucking see my girlfriend's photo all the time when I turn on my phone? Man you are mean. Do you want me to change it." He said.

"No no just happy is all." She smiled.

"We are going to my parents house tomorrow around 12pm." He said.

She nodded.

She kissed him on his lips and gave him a hug.

"I love you Bakugou." She said.

"Psh you damn Angel Face. Stop calling me Bakugou. We have been dating forever know. Call me Katsuki." He grunted.

"I love you Katsuki." She smiled.

"I love you too." He said.

He kissed her good night and walked to his dorms.

Feeling uneasy.

~~~ at Bakugou's room~~~

"Yes tomorrow at 6pm would work. Bye." He hanged up the phone.

Authors note.

I am so awful as a human being. I thought I published this chapter two days ago /.\ am so careless. This chapter was difficult for me to write. Am I the only one that loves his parents? I always want them to interact with this young couple. I also need help figuring out baby names. (Spoiler alert) what do you guys think? Boy or girl?


	19. Chapter 19

"Argghhhh." Bakugou grunted.

The young couple was walking to his parents house.

Bakugou was not having it. He kept complaining, saying how this is a complete waste of a Saturday and he rather watch grass grow then to waste his time with his parents.

"Oh stop acting like a teenage girl. The whole world doesn't revolve around you." She joked.

He sharply looked at her.

"What did you say?" He threatened.

"What did I say? Do you remember? Cause I don't." She smiled. She was holding her laughter back.

"So you think you can mock me and laugh it off huh?" He said.

"Kinda." - Uraraka

"Kinda? What the hell kind of answer is that?" - Bakugou

She reached for her phone and took a photo of Bakugou being riled up.

"Aww you also look so cute when you're angry. So cute you make the world stop and just stare at you." She almost cried. She was a giggly person. Holding back her laughs were painful. Tears came out and she started to laugh like crazy.

"So you think that this is fucking funny. Oh haha I thought I was dating a hero not a fucking comedian." He snarled.

She looked through the pictures of her phone and continued to laugh.

He was curious on what she was doing on her Phone.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing on your phone. Don't you dare think you are going to ignore me to like a fucking picture on Instagram!" He yelled.

"Am not on Instagram. Am just placing two pictures in a layout." She hold back her laughs now.

"Yeah will what's so fucking important to ignore me." He said.

"Well you said that you're dating a comedian and I just thought of a really funny meme." She said.

"Huh?" - Bakugou

"Okay okay... don't kill me but... take a look at this. But stay right here to see it okay." She said.

She suddenly ran down the street, while he stayed at the spot confused.

~~~Buzzz~~~

His cell phone rang.

He opened the text message from Uraraka.

His eyes transformed from his regular eyes to his pissed off eyes. Steam was flowing out of his head.

The text contained a side by side comparison photo of an angry white fluffy dog, showing its teeth in anger and the photo of him (the one she took earlier of him being riled up) right beside it. With a caption saying," I don't see a difference."

He glared up from the phone screen and lock eyes on Uraraka who was already running away.

"HEY YOU LITTLE.. AHHH URARAKA YOU JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU. YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY? DONT YOU DARE POST THIS SHIT ON SOCIAL MEDIA. STAY STILL FOR I CAN KILL YOU!" He yelled. He started to sprint after here.

"NOO DONT KILL ME, I WANT TO LIVE!" She yelled.

Bakugou never really knew how fast his girlfriend was. He was having a hard time catching up. But he had her in his view.

"Oh don't worry, when I get you I'll make sure you will have the time of your fucking life." He said.

Common people glared at the scene in front of them.

They were saying to each other if they should call or yell for a hero.

We probably should stop yelling and running. People might think this situation as the wrong kind. The villain chasing a young girl. Yeah we should calm down. Uraraka thought.

"It's not what it looks like guys! I just made fun of my boyfriend and he is chasing me. Have a good day." She yelled.

She was so focused on handling the problem with the confused people that she almost forgot about the angered teen catching up to her.

She yelped when a pair of strong hands had a grip on her shoulder.

Red eyes met brown.

Drops of sweat poured down her face.

"So I know that you are mad.. but how about I make it up to you." She offered.

"Fat chance Floaty. Now tell me what is so funny about this huh? Come on make me laugh." He threatened. His teeth were almost glued together and have her a crooked smile.

"Okay okay I'll talk. Puppies are strong, brave, and loyal just like you." She quietly said.

"Oh really. Well how is that fucking funny. I think you are lying to me. Come on am a human to. Make me laugh. Help me understand why you found this so funny. I could need a fucking good laugh right about now." He said.

"Hey.. aren't we supposed to be at your parents house already, it will be rude if we were late let's get going." She said and tried to walk forward. But a big behemoth had a grip on her shirt.

"Fine let's go then. In the mean time you have this whole fucking walk to make me understand this fucking meme and make me fucking laugh." He said.

"Alright then." She said. She looked nervous with her eyes opened wide.

~~~ at Bakugou's house~~~

The usual yelling between mother and son happened when the front door opened.

The mother hugged Uraraka saying how glad that her son finally brought her home again.

The father greeted Uraraka and she waived back at him.

"Whoa Katsuki, I thought you were mostly identical to your mother, but you also look like your dad too!" She said.

"Well no shit! They are my fucking parents, what the hell did you think huh-" he words was chopped short.

His mom smacked a newspaper on his head.

"Behave you punk. She was just complementing that you look as handsome as your father." She said.

"No she fucking didn't. You are saying shit like that. All she did was say the obvious." He said to himself.

"Katsuki be nice to your mother. You don't want Uraraka to get the wrong idea with you." Masaru said.

Katsuki just grunted and gave Uraraka the "I told you so that my parents are annoying" look.

"Well son come over here and let's measure you. You have grown a bit since middle school and we need new measurements." Masaru said.

Bakugou put a finger to his mouth and glared at his dad.

This didn't go unnoticed by Uraraka.

"What happened at Middle school?" She asked.

"Nothing." Katsuki said.

The mom smirked at her son and ignored the "don't you fucking tell her" look he was giving her.

"Katsuki used to model the boys clothes we designed. I have some pictures if you want to see those honey." Matsuki said.

"Really? Katsuki you used to help your parents out with there clothes! How unexpected to know you used to model. And of course I would like to see pictures. " She said.

His dad had measuring tape around his waist. Katsuki stood still but that didn't stop him from yelling.

"I didn't fucking model. That woman made me be her fucking doll." He said.

"I didn't made you brat. I told you to." She smiled.

"Same shit!" He yelled.

"Please son. Stay still am almost done here." Masaru said.

"So Ochako is modeling something you will be interested in? Like a side hobby? You got the cute face to make any clothes shine." Matsuki said.

"Wow really you think I could make a see out?" Uraraka said.

"Hey! Don't call her by her first name woman! And don't ask her to do stupid shit either!" Katsuki said.

"Katsuki don't be rude. It's fine that she uses my first name. I don't mind, it makes me happy." Uraraka says.

"Yup and I'll even throw in some cash! Of course I don't want to get in the way of you wanting to be a hero, but a few bills here and there helps." The mother said.

"Hey you never paid me!" Katsuki yelled.

"That's cause your father and I placed a roof over your head and food in your stomach brat!" Matsuki said.

"Alright your done son." Masaru said.

Bakugou angrily signaled to his mom to meet at the other room.

She saw his signal and looked confused.

"Ochako sweetie I'll be back soon. Just hold up and I'll get your measurements soon." Matsuki said.

Uraraka nodded and sat on the couch. Masaru called her and waved off a flash drive.

Her eyes widened and smiled.

He brought out his laptop and plugged in the flash drive.

"You should really see the video when he first went mountain climbing, I hope you find it amusing as I did." He chuckled.

"Now this I can't wait to see." She giggled.

~~~Bakugou and his mom~~~

"Do you have it?" He said.

"Of course I have it brat. I wouldn't joke with your future." She snarled.

"Yeah wouldn't be the first time." He rebounded.

"Well am glad these will be passed on to you two. It's been passed on your father family for awhile. But I don't know if these will fit her son." She said.

"Well when you get her measurements just measure her finger then! Make sure you get the right measurements and don't fuck up. I don't care about this prom crap, am only doing it cause she wants to go. But I don't want the other dress to not fit her correctly." He said.

"Oh so we are making the other dress too? Am so thrilled you will allow us to do that much." She sarcastically cried.

"Yeah will for the time being just find out what size her finger is. I plan on buying a fucking better ring after a few hero paychecks." He said.

"Hey brat! These engagements rings have a lot of value in this family. Your father gave me this when he asked me to marry him. Eventually when your own kid wants to get married they will have these. So show some respect!" She said.

"Anyways have you asked her parents yet?" His mother asked.

"No not yet." He said.

~~~back at the living room~~~

Katsuki and his mother walked in the living room, hearing laughter.

"No way! So the reason why he loves mountain climbing, isn't because it's a great hobby... but because he challenged to beat the mountain by climbing to the top, but then he rolled down the small hill that was right by the mountain. And .. haha.. he thought the mountain was provoking him by making him "trip" off a small hill?" She laughed.

"Yup he was 7 years old. So ever since this day. He goes mountain climbing to beat the mountain. When we went last time, he made it to the top and all his mother and I heard was him ranting on how much better he is than the mountain. When I find that video I'll show you." Masaru said.

Katsuki stared at the two.

The dad saw him and quickly closed and out away his laptop.

Uraraka wondered off whistling.

"Alright am ready now Ochako." Matsuki said.

Uraraka stood on top of the chair.

The mother began taking her measurement.

"So what color did you two have in mind? To have matching attire for the prom?" Matsuki asked.

He then wrote down some numbers on paper.

"Black!" - Bakugou

"Red maybe?" - Uraraka

"Hmm we could do both. That wouldn't be hard." The mother said.

The dad nodded while taking some notes.

"Did you want a strapless dress, or one shoulder strap dress, or something? Long or short dress?" Matsuki said.

"Hmm surprise me! I don't really have a preference." Uraraka said.

"Perfect! That's just what we like to hear sweetie." The mother responded.

She then began to take her left hand and measure multiple fingers (she didn't want to give it away so obviously so she measured multiple fingers)

She can tell from the look of Uraraka's face that she was confused why she was measuring her fingers.

"Well what if we decide to make matching gloves for your dress." The mother said.

"Ohh gotcha." Uraraka said.

After a few minutes. She was finally done measuring the girl. She had to double check everything (because her son will be pissed if the dress is the wrong size or the ring finger)

"Would you two like to stay for dinner?" Masaru asked.

"Can't I have somewhere to be." Katsuki said.

"Where are you going?" Uraraka asked.

"Meet up with the guys." He lied.

"Well it's barely 3pm. We can make some snacks." The father said.

"Yes we would love that." Uraraka said.

She grabbed his hand to hold it. Katsuki blushed.

"Aww young love." The parents said.

Bakugou glared at them. And they walked away laughing.

~~~ timeskip 6pm ~~~

He dropped off his girlfriend at her room earlier. And now he was at the front door steps at a house in front of him. He has been there before with Uraraka feeling just fine. But now he was alone. He felt nervous (a rare sight) he knocked on the door.

As the door opened. His confidence began to slowly go away.

"Good evening young man." Mr.Uraraka said.

The wife came and gave a gentle wave.

"Good evening as well." Bakugou accidentally chocked.

Authors note.

Wow I never expected this story to come this far. Obviously I could have ended this story a long time ago. But I decided to have my fun with the couple. I just don't know when to stop sometimes. Sorry. I've been having a lot of messages lately and I wanted to clear something up. Am not planning on a Kacchako kid RIGHT now lol. I just like planning and having chapters ready. I was just stuck on (when I do write the story) what gender or name of their future kid. Like no joke am stuck. Hope this clears any confusion. Thanks!


	20. Chapter 20

"Thank you so much Mr. and Mrs. Bakugou the dress is beautiful!" Uraraka said.

The two couple came back to the Bakugou house when they heard news that their dress and suit was ready to be picked up.

"Ah don't worry about it sweetie. It was nothing. Oh don't forget don't show my shit son your dress yet. Keep it in the bag. Okay. " Matsuki smirked.

The father pushed up his glasses with the same smirk.

Bakugou was awe fully quiet.

"Did you sneak a peek at your suit yet?" Uraraka asked.

"Don't need to." He said.

Uraraka noticed that ever since he dropped her off at the dorms after doing their measurements with his parents at their house. He has been quiet. His eyes weren't scrunched up as they always were. More like a sad soft glare.

The parents knew that their son went to talk with Uraraka's parents after meeting with them a couple days ago.

Uraraka's phone began ringing.

"Oh sorry. I really should take this call. I think I step outside for a bit." She apologized.

Masaru just gave her the thumbs up and she smiled.

"I'll be back!" Uraraka said.

The parents walked toward their son. Bakugou didn't even notice it. It was like he was staring into space. Lost in thought.

Masaru put his hand on Katsuki's shoulder and Bakugou automatically sat down on the couch. He bit his lip. Almost like he was trying to hide his hidden feelings.

"Son... how did it go with the talk with her parents." Masaru quietly asked.

Bakugou's shoulders tensed, but he kept quiet.

His parents knew something happened to their son that day. But was unsure how to get him to open up.

Masaru rubbed Katsuki's back and Matsuki placed her hand on his leg.

Their sons arms began to shake a bit.

"It ... didn't fucking go well." Katsuki said.

"They said no to you?" The mom asked.

After a grief silence, their son broke.

"Yeah, they said no for me to marry their daughter." He choked.

"What were their reason?" The dad asked.

The Bakugou's heard the door open and quickly made it seem like nothing happened.

"Um am not disturbing anything am I?" Uraraka asked.

"No no we were just talking about when this kid is going to do his chores around the house." Matsuki lied.

"Oh okay. Will I unfortunately have to go. My parents need me home ASAP. Am not to sure why though." Uraraka said.

"I'll walk you there." Katsuki offered. He walked to her.

"Oh no it's alright Katsuki. I think I can manage the walk." She smiled.

She looked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You should chill out here okay. I'll text you when am back at the dorms. Bye I love you." She said.

She gave a bye wave to his parents and left.

Katsuki still glared at the door.

"She doesn't know huh?" Matsuki asked.

"No." He said.

"Tell us son. What did they say to you?" Masaru asked.

Katsuki turned to see his parents.

This was not their brat they knew. It was their vulnerable son. Who looked like he was going to brake soon. Not an angry outburst. But a stream of small tears coming out from the corner of his eyes. In which he violently rubbed off with the sleeves of his shirt.

"They said." He stopped.

~~~ flashback to Uraraka's house~~~

"Good evening as well." Bakugou accidentally choked.

The parents said to come inside the house and he did so.

They sat down in the living room. Bakugou had the pleasure (not) to be sitting right in front of the dad.

After a brief silence Bakugou spoke.

"The reason I am here is to ask for your daughters hand in marriage." He said.

The parents were taken back and looked at each other. The mom looked happy, but the dad gave him a stern look.

"We have been dating since freshman year. And am in love with her." He said.

"I don't want this relationship to be just a high school thing. I want to propose when we become heroes. I support her becoming a hero and her personal goals in the future." He added.

He was staring at her parents, red bold eyes filled with determination.

"Young man. I can see that you love Ochako very much. But there is a few things we, as her parents, are not too sure about." Uraraka's dad said.

"What things?" Bakugou responded. His palms started to sweat. He was actually nervous.

"Well I understand that you are the reason why Ochako found and developed her own fire. She has spirit. But the thing is dating in high school is completely different than being married and having professions. Am afraid that you have to much pride in your ego. There has been word ever since the sports festival all those years ago that you had villainous intents. Can you imagine what kind of problems your personality can bring to you and Ochako when your married. The media and press would be all up in your business and am not too sure that you will be with Uraraka a lot. Pro heroes don't really have that much of a personal life you know." The dad said.

"Yes but that doesn't mean-" Bakugou's words were interrupted.

"Isn't that the reason why you broke up with our daughter in the first place? Look when my wife and I first met you, we couldn't believe who we saw in the sports festival was the young caring man our daughter brought home. But am worried that you are only with our daughter because it makes you feel good. You will be saving people and your goals to be the best, could interfere with your marriage. You two will probably have different hours and probably we working for different hero agencies. What if my daughter gets lonely? Or vise versa? What will you two do for peace can get into your minds after a long dangerous day defeating villains." The dad said.

"So you're implying that we could be in a situation in which we would not see each other huh? You're saying that since we risk our lives everyday, that a little loneliness can make us do something awful to ruin our marriage. So cheating? That's what you're saying. We will get so lonely that we find other people to fill in the void. Right? Will I say bullshit! I am not stupid enough to cheat on her." Bakugou replies.

"Am not saying you will or not. Young man we did some research. We noticed how you've been a target for the villains a lot in the past. That your quirk and your character can be categorized as a villain. Past media had suggested it." The father said. He stood up from the couch.

Bakugou stood up as well.

"That's because we are enrolled to the most famous hero academy! Media and press snuff their noses into everything and make up all sorts of shit. Just so they can stir in some drama. Am not a villain. I don't intend to join the villains." He said.

"Honey please stop this. This young man has treated Ochako well and has a bright future ahead of him. Ochako loves him a lot." The mom said.

"Honey it's because am her father that sometimes I have to make the right decisions, even if she doesn't think that's what is the best for her." The dad said.

"So you are saying am not what's best for her? So first time impressions on meeting me was fine? But after researching some biased articles and gossips about me on the internet, now you think am not the guy for your daughter huh?" Bakugou's hair shadowed his eyes. He was hurt. But he wasn't going to show it to them.

"Hon we can base everything off of the internet. We know the real life him, can't we hear him out." The mom said.

"Yes we know the real him. But these days social media can make or brake a person. And from what I saw on the press can intentionally one day bring bad luck to him, to them if they are married." The dad said.

"I won't ever put her through any tough situations! Am not an animal or villain." Bakugou rose his voice.

"Okay think about this young man, say when you become a hero, you don't behave like a hero. You know that and the media knows that. Now even though you claim to not be a villain, people can see otherwise. You can end up destroying towns and hurting common people by the destructiveness of your explosion quirk. You may have not meant to do so much damage or hurt anyone, but people can easily point fingers on who to blame. You can put yourself in a position that you will be locked up in prison or worst, people actually believing that you are a villain. Can deem you a threat to society and question those close to you. For this instance it will be Ochako. They can question her about you, media can make the people turn against her because of you, or you can be the reason why she would be locked up, because some could believe that she is working with a secret concealed undercover villain." The dad almost yelled.

"Again am not saying this could happen. But these days media can do the impossible. It can ruin a person. Not always make them famous." He glared at Bakugou.

"I don't think Bakugou will ever be that kind of person. Our daughter chose him to date. If she trusts him, then we should too!" The mom said to her husband.

"Ochako is a kind sweet girl. Who laughs and smiles over everything. As much as I love our daughter. I do not think she believes in the right guy." Mr. Uraraka said.

"So whatever I saw won't change your mind. I am top of the class at UA hero course. I've changed my way of fighting cold heartedly. I grew to open myself to another person. I can cooperate with a team now. Uraraka changed me for the better dammit. Am not the violent murder hungry guy I used to be. I only want her to have a good future. Does all of my progress really not mean anything to you? Because media is the god of this earth and makes all the damn judgements here." Bakugou tried to reason with the dad.

The mom looked at Bakugou. She looked at him like she believed in his words and felt bad that her husband thought otherwise.

"Am sorry Young man. But I don't see a happy ending for my daughter." He said.

Bakugou's hands began to tremble. He walked to the door and opened it.

He quietly said have a good day and left.

~~~present time at his parents house~~~

"Really so they think that the media will make you look like a villain to the whole world and that eventually it can ruin you and Ochako. That is ridiculous! What matters in this life is personal experiences with the actual person not gossip! I know that you have changed a lot since dating Uraraka and I believe you will make her happy!" Matsuki said.

"Matsuki please." Her husband said.

She then looked at her son to see him. He looked broken.

"Katsuki. Don't give up. Talk with her father again. Keep showing him that you aren't the person media put you out to be!" The mom encouraged.

"He doesn't fucking like me. The mom didn't have a problem with me. It's that guy. Now that I think about it that's probably the fucking reason why he called Ochako. To tell her to fucking go there for he can tell her to get rid of a villain like me." Katsuki said. He was grinding his teeth and fought tears.

His parents didn't know what to say to their son.

The mom missed her confident son. She didn't know the broken down teen who sat between her husband and her.

So she chose to talk to her son. The only way she knew how to.

"Look here you weakass punk." She said.

The husband looked at his wife and gave her the "not now" look.

Bakugou stopped fighting his tears and looked at his mom with a death glare.

"What the fuck did you say? Some fuckin mom you are. I finally open up to you and you fucking wanna fight!" Bakugou yelled.

"There is my punk. Look here. Her dad said no. So what. What happened to you being the best at anything you do? Don't tell me you are all bark and no bite!" She said.

"If you want a girl like Ochako then go after her hand. Convince her dad and show him the real you. Actions speak louder than fucking weak ass tears. If you can't get through to her dad right now. Then think about what she wants. If she really loved you then she will marry you. She will say yes. When you two are engaged or married. You can show her dad that you are here and you are here to stay by her. Make her happy, give her the happy future she deserves... with you. I don't care how you do it. Rather you show him how much good of a boyfriend, fiancé, or husband you are to his daughter, show him that you are the right man for her. Doesn't matter your title with her. Show him you." The mom yelled.

Bakugou looked at his mom. He felt like himself. For once he wasn't angry at her for yelling at him. He stared at her with determination.

"Yeah will I didn't fucking need you to tell me any of that shit. I am the best. I will have the best. I will show him that I am the perfect guy for her. She doesn't need any other loser when she has the best. I'll fucking confront him again. I won't take no for an answer this time. Am not a weakass bitch." Bakugou said. His confidence was back.

All thanks to his mothers and his fights.

The dad just smiled. He knew his wife cheered their son up... in her own way.

"Here take her dress and your suit and get the fuck out." The mom said. As she gave her son the things.

He grabbed the stuff and stomped to the front door.

"Oh yeah will I didn't want to fucking me here any ways." He opened the door.

As he was about to leave he heard his mother yell.

"Hey you punk I forgot to tell you. The ring is a perfect match for her finger. It will fit perfectly. We checked by her finger size." The mom yelled.

Katsuki gave a small smirk.

"That's all the good news I need to know to keep fighting for her. The ring is the fucking perfect fit for my future wife." He said as he slammed the door.

The parents looked at each other and smiled.

They had their son back.

Authors note.

This chapter was really hard for me. But I think it came out good. Next time... PROM (I hope if I don't side track...AGAIN)


	21. Chapter 21 (prom part 1)

~~~ Prom day~~~

The girls thought it would be a good idea to all get ready at the girls common room.

They put signs to "KEEP OUT" on all the doors.

There was curling and straightening irons on the tables and a make up station in the corner.

Uraraka was the last girl to arrive.

"Wow Ashido! You look really great in that dress! Who you going with?" Uraraka asked.

"Oh Kirishima asked me to go with him!" She responded.

Ashido wore a white and pink short dress. The white part of her dress had clear jewels on the top and the bottom pink part of her dress was puffy. It looked great on her.

"Oh Uraraka you just got here? Do you mind helping me strap up my dress from the back?" Momo asked.

"Yeah you really came late ribbit. Prom is in about an hour!" Tsuyu said.

"Well let's just say I had to take care of a problem. I think now is a good time to release him." She whispered the last part to herself.

The girls looked curious as they watched their sweet Ochako touch her fingers together and said "release!"

She walked to Momo like nothing happened and strapped her dress for her.

"Momo you dress is very beautiful! Did you go shopping with they girls?" She said.

"No actually I made this dress! I went to Shouto's house the other day because he wanted to see the color choices I had in mind for her could buy a suit. But I made it for him! But I must admit. His house was very quiet and a little uncomfortable.. you see his father was home and let's just say he has mixed feelings." Momo said.

The dress was beautiful. It was a long elegant red dress that had blue snow flakes on the end of the dress.

"It must suck having his dad watching your every move huh?" Tsuyu said.

"Well.. yeah. In a way he is just trying to comprehend how my quirk will benefit his family." She said. Momo was sad but fought it out.

"Don't worry Momo! You are smart strong and beautiful. Don't let his father get in your way of being happy with Shouto. If shouto really loves you (like I know he does) he will be with you even if his father does not approve." Uraraka said.

"Thanks Uraraka that means a lot really." Momo said.

"Oh shouldn't you be getting ready! Am sorry! For wasting your time on this silly nonsense!" Momo said.

Uraraka walked behind the changing area.

"Oh no I don't mind really. I was already late." She responded. She took out her dress and put it on the table as she began taking off her clothes.

"Hey Uraraka you were supposed to go dress shopping with us! Why did you cancel the last minute?" Invisible girl said.

"Oh well Bakugou's parents offered to design and make our clothes." She blushed.

"Wow so you know his parents? Are they just like him?" Jirou asked.

Uraraka gave out a laugh.

"Haha he takes after his mom. But she is really a great person. And his dad is so funny." Uraraka smiled.

Uraraka came out of the dressing room and she gave her friends a twirl in her dress.

(Look at photo above)

"They made me this beautiful dress." She said. She was blushing a lot lately but she couldn't help it. She really was happy his parents liked her.

"Wow his parents sure do know how to make dresses. It looks great on you ribbit." Tsuyu said.

"Thanks. I love your green dress Tsuyu. Who are you going with?" Uraraka asked.

"Oh Midoriya asked me last week. Well he didn't really asked. More like stuttering but I didn't mind it ribbit." Tsuyu said.

The girls continued to chat, and do each other hair until they heard an explosion and muttering.

"Oh no. He found me." Uraraka silently cried.

~~~flashback~~~

"Why do you have to get ready with those extras." Bakugou asked.

Uraraka came out of her room, with her dress and shoes hidden.

"Why can't I get ready with my friends?" She asked in response.

"Well why do they get to see you in your dress before me. Why am I second?" He said.

"Oh don't get to full of yourself. It's just us getting ready." She said.

"Oh it's just you girls getting fucking ready and fucking gossip. Ochako you shouldn't become one of them." He said.

"Well hate to brake it to you Katsuki,but I already am like them. Am a girl too you know." She sarcastically said.

"Are you calling me an idiot. Of course I knew that." He said.

"Then they are going to talk about their stupid crushes or their stupid boyfriends and say embarrassing shit and every fucking girl will have bullshit story time and say stories about their crushes or boyfriends. And am not going to have you say any shit about me. So no you aren't going with them. Just fucking get ready in your room and let's go to that stupid dance." He said.

"Katsuki you are not going to get in my way. Am already late. I promise I won't talk about your embarrassing stories to them. But it would be a shame if they didn't hear about the "scary movie" incident or showing them baby photos of yourself. But hey it's their lost huh?" She smirked. As she showed him some photos his mom sent her of him when he was a child.

He gave growled at her and the "you wouldn't dare" death stare.

"Oh your fucking right. It's their fucking lost. Because your not going to get the chance to gossip about me Ochako. Every guy knows that's gunna happen when all the girls are together." He said. He stood in front of her and didn't budge.

"You know what I would have said to them if I would have gone?" She quietly said. She turned her back to him. (She is planning something.)

Katsuki startled at her change of tone. She sounded.. sad right now? He wasn't used to this.

"I would have told them that you didn't even give me a kiss today.. or the day before. Or even give me a hug when you saw me." She said and have a fake sniff sounds from her nose.

"Does that stuff really matter. Look I do fucking kiss you. And-" he stopped.

"But not today!" She whined.

(Katsuki still doesn't know this is all an act)

"Fuck fine then. I'll fucking kiss you. Shit you know I have feelings for you dammit. But if you fucking want more kisses to prove it, then fine!" He walked up to her and turned her around to face him.

He gave her a kiss and hugged her.

Little did he know that he fell for her devious plan.

She gave him a smile and activated her quirk on him, he was not expecting that. When he floated up to the ceiling she blew him a kiss.

Fucking shit. If she wasn't trying to become a hero, she would make a fucking good ass actress that woman. He thought.

"Why you fucking Ochako you tricked me!" He yelled.

"I love you Katsuki. But I really have to get ready am really late. Prom is in about an hour ish. I got to go. I'll release you soon for you can get ready too. Bye!" She said as she ran for it.

Katsuki felt angry at her and at himself. Falling for her puppy eye act. How can he be fooled by her.

~~~ present time ~~~

"Uraraka I know you are in there! Get over here right now and pay for tricking me!" He said.

"Calm down man! The girls are probably naked and you shouldn't charge in there! Besides what are you going to do to her besides nothing! She is your girlfriend after all." Kirishima tried to reason with me.

"I mean who would have thought that lord explosion could have fallen for kiss and run tactic. It's hilarious how much your guard was down from her!" Kaminari joked.

"I mean it's not sooo bad. She only wanted to get ready for you. Can you really be mad at her?" Kirishima said.

"Guys you shouldn't be around the girls common room. What if we make them feel uncomfortable?" Deku said.

"Yeah why are we here outside their room instead of being inside with them. Imagine all the boobies and panties-" Mineta fantasizes, until a foot kicked him.

"Why the fuck are you being a pervert imagining my girlfriend naked! FUCKING DIE!" Bakugou yelled as he kicked Mineta and he went flying... to the girls common room door...smashing it open.

The girls eyes were wide open. Some had just their under garments on, some where putting their make up on, some where just going their hair. They were eyeing the boys.

Jirou was one of the girls in her under garments.

Kaminari was one of the idiots to stare.

Ashido was trying to hide momos exposed back (she was trying to adjust her bra straps)

Uraraka's dress flew up (because of the door being smashed open) revealing her panties.

Bakugou saw her panties and blushed. But he immediately yelled at the guys to stop staring.

"Stop staring? NO GO AWAY!" The girls said.

Uraraka released the gravity for the boys and made them all rise of the ground. Jirou activated her sound quirk and blasted them away. Tsuyu slammed the door closed with her tongue.


	22. Chapter 22 (prom part 2)

The seniors just finished the banquet dinner and now some wanted to go hit the dance floor.

"Oh my geeshes guys! We should totally go dance now! Come on Kirishima!" Ashido said.

(TBH I loved her in the recent BNHA manga, the brake dancing scene)

"Yeah everyone come on! let's all do a Class dance mob " Kirishima said.

Some of the others were hyped up and were lining up to request for songs from their DJ (Present Mic)

"Tch no way am I doing stupid shit with them. Who would want to huh Ochako?" He said. With no reply. Better yet she wasn't even by him.

He looked around until he saw her cheering on the idea of a class 1A dance.

"Of fucking course she would be into shit like this." He sighed.

The class was all debating on what they should do as a class.

"Huh????? What is this? Class A thinks they are the better dancers than Class B? That's so funny I almost forgot to laugh? Hey Everyone! The A CLASS THINKS THERE BETTER THAN US? Maybe we should put them in their place and whip the smirks of their face!" Monoma said.

Class A was just wondering why he thought they were on rival terms or why this was a sudden competition.

"Whoa whoa bro calm down. We just want to show our manly dancing spirits as a whole class before we graduate. There doesn't have to be a competition." Kirishima said.

"Right this shouldn't be a competition on who is the better class... THIS SHOULD BE A COMPETITION ON WHAT CLASS HAS THE MOST MANLINESS SPIRIT!" Tetsutetsu declared.

The next thing you know all the classes began planning their dances.

"Oh yeah! No quirks allowed!" Midnight said.

The students wondered why the teachers suddenly claimed any interest in this. And now supposedly they were the judges.

"How did this come into a competition. Isn't this supposed to be prom?" Momo said.

"Ribbit. When it comes to this school, even something as normal as Prom will be different for us." Tsuyu said.

"And then we should the running man when the song is almost done." Kaminari was rambling.

The class took notes and eagerly agreed.

Bakugou grabbed Ochakos hand signaling they should leave, but instead was tugged into the crowd by her.

"What's the matter Katsuki? Scared you won't be the best dancer?" She muttered.

She always knew how to push his ego.

The next thing that happened was Bakugou taking over as leader and giving his own commands on what is to be used in the dance off.

After about twenty mins. Some of the classes began doing their dance stunt with a song of their choice.

(I will let you all as the readers imagine all the dancing and songs they chose)

After laughing,tripping, and being dog piled on, the seniors had a good time with their competition.

Present mic was jamming it up in the room with various different types of songs.

The classes eventually got in the moment and joined together having fun.

Kaminari, Sero, and Kirishima made a comment that Bakugou's dancing was lame (because they wanted mess with him) and he angrily showed them up by showing off a couple moves.

They all wondered if there was anything this guy was bad at doing.

Uraraka was dancing with her buddies Deku and Iida.

She was twirling Iida and then they all goofed off randoming square dancing with each other.

Ashido, Momo, Jirou, and Tsuyu tried to get Shouto and Tokoyami to loosen up and have fun dancing.

Shouto was trying to mimic the girls dancing moves and ended up saying "Oh!" Whenever he replicated it.

Aoyama twirled his way and posed so elegantly and sparkling in the middle of the group.

Shouto tried to mimic Aoyama moves and the girls cheered for him.

Jirou and present mic began having a debate on which song was better for slow dancing.

Both were hard headed and eventually Aizawa ended the argument telling present mic that this is the students prom so they get to choose the songs.

Jirou smirked with confidence.

Along the way, Kirishima Kaminari and sero dragged Bakugou with Dekus group (who was still laughing and square dancing, despite the song choices.)

Bakugou saw Uraraka dancing with Iida and then Deku (which ruled him up) he walked up to the back of Deku and reached out his arm to grab the nerds shoulder to get his attention.

Uraraka saw this and immediately hooked Bakugou's arm with her own and made him apart of their square dancing thing they had going on.

The boys joined up and they began switching partners. In which Bakugou was mad about and secretly threatened the guys to not enjoy dancing with Uraraka or that he will explode them in the face

In which Kaminari became Uraraka's new dance partner and forced a sad face when dancing with her.

Then sero was next in line dancing with her and shut his eyes the entire time and ended up face planting on the floor.

Kirishima was the dare devil and laughed and smiled when he started dancing with Uraraka.

In response Bakugou said let's take this outside to Kirishima, but Iida said he wouldn't allow such an action (he overheard because he was Bakugou's current square dancing partner)

Uraraka wanted to avoid any trouble and switched partners with Iida and became Bakugou's partner again.

The song changed into a slow dancing song (the one Jirou won present mic over)

The couples began to find their partners and head to the dance floor. Some people were off to the sides or were staring at other people (in hopes they could dance with them)

Bakugou brought Uraraka to the middle of the dance floor (because they were the best so they had to be the center of attention)

She hooked her hands on his shoulders and he gripped her waist. And slow danced to the song. They both looked at each other the entire time.

"You look really handsome in a suit Katsuki. I hope to see you in them more often." Uraraka mentioned.

"Psh wouldn't that be nice for you." He responded.

Unsure on what to say, he decided to comment on her dress.

"My shithead parents seem to be good at one thing, they made your dress look great on you. You should wear more often. It's a badass color." He said.

"Right I love this dress. I will tell them thanks when I see them again." She said.

"Oh and who said you are going to see them again?" He said.

"Oh well your mom and I text every now and then. Am sure we will plan something soon." She giggled.

"What you two text? And you enjoy it? Who in the fucking world can handle my mom." He grunts.

"Well I do. Come on it's not like I won't be seeing them ever again. Remember we are still dating and I plan to be together. So of course I should get to know them silly. You should do the same, my parents will enjoy getting to know you. I know I did!" She smiled.

He felt a sting hit his chest. He suddenly remembers what her dad said when he asked him for his daughters hand. The rejected answer that left his lips. Bakugou looked down. But quickly wipe the look off his face and pretended that nothing bothered him.

"Hey what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said.

She knew something was wrong. But chose to address this another time. She knew he wouldn't talk in front of people.

"Well this was a fun night. I can't believe we are graduating. And so soon too! Next week is when we decide on the hero agency we want to work at or when we find out if any company wants us! Isn't that exciting!" She said.

"Fuck yeah it is. After a couple years with those companies. Am going to start my own! And create the best hero agency ever!" Bakugou said.

"Oh wow really? You want to start your own? I never knew that! Well I think that's an awesome idea! If anyone could do it, its you!" She said.

Her words comforted him. She always said she believed in him. Made him feel like whatever happens to him, there is always someone that has his back.

He gripped her tighter and she placed her head on his shoulders.

"So I was thinking... after we graduate let's get an apartment together." She asked.

He wasn't expecting that question.

Apart of him keeps thinking about her dad. He gulped. He than remembered his promise to himself. That he wouldn't stop until her dad says yes. He was going to prove to him that he is the guy for her.

"Yeah why the hell not. Let's do it." He said.

"Yay! Am glad you agreed. I'll be able to have your cooking all the time now!" She smirked.

"Psh. Whatever." He said. He started thinking of a plan to teach her how to cook. Cause he would be dammed if he was the only cook in the house.

A/N

I honestly enjoy it whenever a reader send me messages with suggestion. Or just to say hi. I don't bite. Feel free to post a review. Am not too familiar with Hero Agencies. What do you guys think? What hero agency do their join? Should they work or the same one? Or be in different agencies. Next Chapter: the students take an evaluation test to show up their skills to be recruited in agencies.


	23. Chapter 23

"Please!!!! Come on!" Uraraka begged for the 20th time for today.

"For fucks sake woman! The evaluation is in a few fucking days, like really fucking soon. Even I fucking know to take a rest before that shitty test. You should fucking do the same. After all Aizawa said that every year the test changes. So we fucking don't even know what to expect. Now calm the fuck down and fucking rest." Bakugou said.

"But I have to train! Come one I only practice four times out of the week! And am almost done perfecting a new move! Am so close! Please please please. I swear all you have to do is beat me up while I try to use it!" She yelled.

Bakugou coughed out his curry. They were currently eating lunch at a small restaurant. The customers and the waitresses were caught suddenly staring at the couple.

"Hey! Don't you fucking yell out that shit in public! Now everyone fucking thinks that I beat up my girlfriend for fun, because she fucking begs for it!" He violently whispers.

The sudden realization that what she said sounded wrong made her embarrassed and lower her head.

"Haha ahh sorry about that." She says.

He grunts as he tries to avoid all the glances he was receiving.

The couple paid their bill and left the restaurant quickly.

Uraraka looked at the sidewalk while they were walking back to the dorms.

"...Fine I'll fucking help you train. I don't know why the fuck you suddenly ask me to, when you insisted that you train by yourself for a while now any ways." He gave in.

"Omg thank you so much!" She dove for a hug around his arm.

"And I didn't want you to train with me because I wanted to show you a cool new move when it was ready...but I almost got it down and the evaluation is next week so I don't really have that much time." She admitted.

"Oh yeah and what is this super cool move huh?" He asks.

"You know it's a funny story on how I discovered it... BUT AM NOT TELLING YOU YET." She childishly said.

"Why you! Fuck fine then. Not like I won't see it soon." He says.

They entered the dorms and went to their rooms and changed.

~~~ At the training area~~~

"Okay go as far away from me as you can please. When you are at a far away distance them come running towards me and attempt to land an attack on me alrighty." Uraraka commanded.

"Why the fuck do I have to be away? You need extra time to attack me huh? Whats the matter loose your confidence?" he grinned.

"Do you remember how long it took me to master zero gravity without physical contact?" She asked him.

"A year was it?" he questioned.

"Yes about a year. Well since I began training on me own, I tried to learn how to expand my range of zero gravity to get an opponent when they are far away from me, and I got the hang of it over the months." She responded.

"Then why the fuck am I here? If you got the hang of it, isn't that good news?" Bakugou asked.

"Well one day, when I was training, I got a call from somebody and it annoyed me, no it got me angry and something strange happen when I used my quirk." She told.

"What fuckin happened?" he wondered.

"Go start running now, go far away from me. I want to see the range limit I can use this move." She said.

Bakugou was still curious on this new thing Uraraka keeps talking about. But he did what he was told an began to distance himself.

He stopped running and looked at her and nodded. She nodded back.

"Alright here I come! Don't blame me if you get hurt before evaluations!" he began to sprint towards her.

Instead of her being her usual fighting spirit self, She was calm and concentrating. She gave a confident look at her boyfriend. She brought her fingers together and touched them together and immediately pushed her hands down.

All of a sudden Bakugou crashed into the ground, he could not get up.

This shocked him as he tried to move his face away from the dirt.

"What the fuck is this Uraraka!?" He mumbled to the ground.

"Please don't stop trying to stand up, I need to know how long I can keep this up." She asked him.

"But it does look like I can increase the gravity from a far away distance, even the background objects is stuck against the ground. But so far my limit has been about five minutes, but I never tried this on a person before." She admitted.

"You fucking make it sound like am not fucking trying to stand up... I am still trying you fuck!" He yelled.

He gave off an explosion from his palms to the ground, in hopes it will launch him up, unfortunately all it did was make a huge hole underneath him.

"This move is different, it challenges me mentally." She said.

"What the fuck do you mean?" he grunted as he tried to use an AP Shot towards Uraraka.

Uraraka moved away from the blast.

"AGHHH FUCK THIS!!!" he yelled.

This time he barely managed to move his hands to his sides, his palms facing an away position and produced a huge explosion that launched him to the right side. He grinned against the ground painfully, but stopped at a far away position to be able to stand up, without being affected by an increase of gravity.

"Release!" She said as she touched her fingers.

Bakugou walked towards her and questioned her.

"Since when the fuck can you increase gravity?! I thought you can only decrease it?" He asked.

She dropped to the floor, and rested.

"Well to be honest. I never tried. When I touched things as a kid it floated. I was just a carefree, happy going girl." She said.

"Because of what everyone told me, I only believed that I could only decrease gravity. But when I got angry, like really angry the area around me like the birds and leaves from the trees and my phone that I was holding, suddenly just crashed to the ground. Until recently I was able to control gravity without physical contact, so the area within my range. So when I got angry everything I toughed and the area within my range had a sudden increase of gravity." She said.

"I never was this angry at anything in my life Bakugou, I was always either happy or sad, but never angry, so it made me think that I can only increase gravity when am mad. But who knows maybe with enough practice, I don't have to be mad to increase gravity. Thats why I never discovered this power, because I was always carefree, I made everything decrease gravity." She said.

This new power of hers really impressed Bakugou, he began thinking about how fortunate an increase of gravity can serve her against villains who are far away or close to her. He began wondering if she can switch from a decrease of gravity to an increase of gravity right off the bat. If she could do that, she will be an even stronger hero, no in the mind villain would want to face off against her.

"Can you switch the manipulation of gravity?" He asked.

"Um kinda, will only a few times of switching between the two I can handle. It depends how fast I switch it or for how long am using my quirk. But the tricky part is mentally. I need happy and angry thoughts, but its hard to forget about an angry memory to switch a more happy one. It sounds confusing but I understand it!" She said.

He mentally threw off her comment about him not being able to comprehend her words. But it bothered him that she thinks he is slow or stupid to understand her.

She immediately giggled and laughed it off though.

"Am sure with enough practice, I can control my emotions and be able to use either decrease or increase of gravity freely! Wouldn't that be awesome! Ill be even cooler than you! HAHA!" She giggled.

"As if you can be cooler than me Angel face, don't think you are the only one to come up with a new move, I haven't been fucking around doing nothing Uraraka, when evaluation come up, ill show you all a new skill! Its so fucking awesome all your fucking jaws will touch the fucking ground." He smirked.

"But its pretty badass you can control gravity more, those fucking stupid ass villains will fucking fear a 'cute and innocent' angel face hero. HA they will be running away when they hear your name." He proudly said. and she hugged him.

He always thought it was fucking awesome whenever Uraraka was a badass. It was very attracting to him, whenever she developed an even deadlier move, He always thought how she would spar with a Villain full force with her skills and how she would whip the floors with the villains in battle. She can do physical martial arts with close combat, decrease gravity freely, and now increase gravity! the thought of how deadly she would be as a hero, made him fall for her even more.

However, a more interesting and curious question came to his mind though.

"What the fuck kind of phone call did you receive, to get you so fucking angry in the first place? and who the hell got you angry?" He asked.

He noticed how she looked away from him and glared at the ground.

"Someone very dear to me told me to do something... I don't ever want to do." She gulped.

the thought of that command didn't get her angry this time.. now that Bakugou was there right by her, she was sad.

"I tried to brush it off, i didn't want to be angry at prom, so I pushed it aside. However after mentioning something to you that night during our slow dance, I noticed how sad you quickly became and then you brushed that feeling away, back then I put two and two together and understood the situation and what probably happened. I decided not to push the subject back then, but now..." She stopped and looked at him.

A look that crushed him.

"Now am just wondering why my parents.. not my mom, but my father... who I love and care for dearly wants me to brake up with my boyfriend... no it sounded like he commanded me to get rid of you... What happened Katsuki?... why does he hate you for?...the thought of getting rid of you because my dad told me so.. got me so angry... and the increase in gravity happened. You mean so much to me. I love you with all my heart and I just wanted a happy life with you, my family, and your family.But my father doesn't want me to be with you." She started to cry.

Bakugou was quiet and looked at her with a sad glare. She hugged his chest

"Katsuki... please tell me what happened. I saw you on prom during our dance... when I mentioned my parents you were sad. I know you know something about this... Please tell me what happened between you two. My father refuses to tell me... But for whatever the reason is, just know I will never brake up with you. You can tell me." She quietly said. Her face was against his chest.

He was quiet for awhile. She began worrying about the situation even more.

"Now is not the time and place for me to tell you Ochako. Trust me okay. All that matters to me is that we are together and will continue to be. Until I fix the situation, I will tell you alright." he said to her.

The two started to walk back to the dorms in silence.

"You know I told my parents that no matter what they thought of you, I would always be by your side. So please whatever is going on between you guys... please know that am not going anywhere okay." she smiled.

She shines too bright sometimes to him.

Fuck sometimes she shines so bright its hard to look at her. Why does she always thinks its her responsibility to lighten the mood. She is too caring sometimes. But ruthless to me on the battlefield. He thinks.

He grabs her arm and yank her to his chest.

"Don't you fucking worry about this shit going on alright! Evaluations is coming up, the day every candidate hopes and fucking longs for, it determines if we get offered or accepted into an agency. Now we both have been working our asses off for years to become the best fucking heroes ever! Don't fuck it up by worrying over this shitty situation! We worked to hard for us to fail now! Failure isn't an option. So clear your head of this shit alright! Us becoming heroes takes first priority!" he lectures to her.

He hugged her tighter.

"You are right! Becoming heroes takes priority right now! Lets do our best okay!" She cheers.

"Damn right! lets kick some ass that day and kill them!" He says.

"Ahh Katsuki I think your version of doing your best is a bit... unique." She adds.

"What the fuck no it isn't. Its so fucking simple, beat everyone up and show them whose the real deal Hero and not some fucking sidekick." He says.

"Ah haha... right Katsuki." She says sarcastically.

A/N

The power to freely manipulate gravity from physical contact or none at all is pretty badass to me. I hope Uraraka will develop to be the great hero she deserves to be. It just came to me one day. That it would be awesome to increase the gravity on a person and send them to the ground. I got that idea by watching Inuyasha, when kagome tells Inuyasha to "sit" and he gets dumped on the floor (This could not be alike in any means but it just came to me one day alright, uraraka just sending her opponents on the ground forcefully sounded funny to me) I apologize for how ridiculous I sound like, but I think its awesome... so its okay? For some reason I thought her emotions would be a huge part to her new power. Yay the power of fan fiction! Am almost done with the next chapter but am currently editing it... Hurray for me!


	24. Chapter 24

**(A/N the hero agencies for most of the pro heroes are unknown. So for the sake of this story. I'll be implying that popular pro heroes have their own agencies. I hope you all don't mind. )**

Everyone in Class A arrived to class sensing a different aura in the room.

For starters they were told to arrive to class in their athletic uniforms.

Today was the day that will determine their futures. What hero agencies will want them to be their next new heroes. The harsh reality of this test was, only the top hero agencies evaluated them, so that meant that they were going to be extra picky and they were warned that not every student would be picked or offered a position. They would have to apply at a lower division agency.

Monoma from Class B made sure to pour salt on their wounds. (To make their anxiety worse)

"Good luck top class! Remember don't mess up cause this is your only chance for your future. We will make sure to look at all your mistakes, because our evaluation is tomorrow! Thanks for taking one for the team!" Monoma "reassured" them and ran away when he heard Kendo's voice.

"Everyone disregard that inappropriate comment Monoma said. His words will not interfere our performances. We have trained together for three years and will not be stopped now!" Iida said.

"Yeah what class rep said! Everyone let's do our best!" Kirishima said.

"Hey Shouto how many people is your fathers agency recruiting?" Kaminari asked.

"I believe one or two." Shouto said.

"Wow that's bonkers. I guess competition really is tight.

"Yeah I heard that the top agencies will accept no more than 2 or 3 students. And that includes the other classes. So they will be extra picky with their selections." Ashido said.

"Am starting to feel the pressure now." Jirou said.

Aizawa walked in the classroom and the students began to immediately sit down on their seats.

"Alright today is the day is not hold anything back. This year they will be evaluating your status as a hero. For example how your quirks suits the situation the best. During your freshman year you were placed into categories your quirk falls into. Such as combat fighters, rescue team, support, defense, stealth, etc. they will be testing you based on what is registered in your accounts, plus an extra field of their choice. They want people who show greatness in multiple fields." Aizawa said.

The students looked confused from the last part of information.

Aizawa sighed and choose Tsuyu as an example.

"Since you all look confused. I'll use Tsuyu as an example." He looked at her files.

"Tsuyu was classified as a flood/water natural disaster rescuer. So the evaluation will test her based on that, in addition to a random field the pro heroes chosen as a group. In her case I would have voted to test her on, let's see... stealth abilities. Do you all get it now?" Aizawa said.

The students nodded and a lot of them were nervous.

"As you all may or may not know, the agencies all have their own needs on what type of quirks they want. Keep that in mind. My agency for example is looking for heroes who are able to do jobs in secrecy. Fast moving and a successful mission by not attracting attention." Aizawa said.

"Now don't fall into pressure. Don't preform any less that what you are all capable of. Yes there is competition, but don't let that get into your heads. Alright now everyone go to the USJ." Aizawa concluded.

The students started to walk towards the USJ.

"Man I wished that we could have worn our hero costumes for this man. My gear makes it so much easier to control electricity without a second thought. Now I have to be super cautious." Kaminari said.

"Its fucking because they want to see our skills without costumes you dumbass. What if we aren't working and we are fucking strolling along the city in our regular attire and a villain attacks the city right in front of us! Use your fucking brain for once. They want to know what we can do without extra gear, that may or may not be accessible during battle." Bakugou said.

"Well.. that does make sense. I just wished they know what we can do when we are at our best you know." Kaminari said.

"That is fucking why they have their newbie simulation at their own agencies when you first join you idiot! That when you fucking show them what your skills are like with your fucking costumes adjustments to excel your quirk! Gosh how can anyone not know that!" Bakugou yelled.

"You know.. you should have known that Kaminari. Its kinda both funny and sad you didn't." Jirou laughed.

Kaminari just sulked behind the pack.

"It must be hard for the people who need to rely on their costumes to control or enhance their quirks. I mean people like me just rely on natural talent." Mineta said.

"I dare you to say that again." Bakugou threatened.

And for once the students didn't stop him from threatening Grape Juice. Most of the students had to have their costumes to fix certain issues, their quirks had.

Mineta was now behind Kaminari with a bruise on top of his head.

"Am so glad my resistance from using my quirk is more controlled now." Uraraka said out loud.

"Yeah that is a good thing Uraraka. It would be embarrassing if you were to throw up rainbows in front of pros." Ashido said.

"Don't jinx me..." Uraraka sighed.

"Hey so has anyone thought of what Agency they would like to join? I know I want to join Fourth Kinds office" Kirishima proudly said.

the students began mumbling on what offices they would like.

Until they reached the USJ building.

As they entered the building, they didn't see any pro heroes, instead they saw a hand few of heroes who stood behind All Might.

"Hello students! One by one you will each be called into a different section of this building that best match up to your quirks. Am sure Aizawa mentioned the kind of test this will be! These heroic figures behind me, are all heroes that will help to show out your quirks. They will cause storms, building falling, floods, earthquakes, or will fight you fist to fist. They have been chosen to all test your quirks. The hero offices are all observing your performances from a private screening room. Now will you all enter the waiting room." All Might said.

~~~ At the waiting room~~~

"So we have to be cautious on what area we are in, as well as the other heroes quirks giving us trouble... thats so stressful." Uraraka said.

"Don't let it get to you." Bakugou told her.

The big screen in the room flashed and Todoroki's name appeared on screen.

"I guess am first." He calmly says.

He left the room and entered the landslide zone. The screen monitored the test for each student can see their peers.

It was ruthless. The evaluation was ruthless. No one ever expected Todoroki to use up all his strength in the test. There was a wind quirk user and a earth quirk user both making havoc for todoroki. The wind made his fire to dangerous to use freely and the earth quirk was breaking his ice, regardless he prevailed. The students were impressed that he was able to hold and exceed his own.

Some were worried that they wouldn't be able to top his performance if they came right after him.

Shouto entered the waiting room with torn up clothes and looked exhausted.

The students knew that Pro Heroes did not mess around with the evaluation tests.

Students were being called one by one.

The second to go was Tokoyami

Then Kirishima

Then Ashido

Then Jirou

Then Sero

After awhile, Deku was called.

Followed by Bakugou.

Uraraka wished him luck and he grinned with a confident smirk.

All Might met him by the entrance.

"Alright young Bakugou. Your test is evaluating your skills on combat and as well as what the Pros decided on ... defense. Now defense means your quirk cannot hurt those around you or building. you will see on the field what I mean. You will be placed in the ruins zone. So be cautious with this zone. Think about how you can fight and defend to you fullest potential." All Might said.

Katsuki just nodded and arrived on his zone.

The announcement that he will start in thirty seconds was announced.

He then understood what All Might meant by be worried about the area. Building were on the ground or on the verge of tipping point. There was stand by heroes that were dressed in civilian clothes (which he was guessing that he had to defend.

 _So am being tested on my max power and by the look of things, they are testing me on how well I can cautiously I can use my quirk by people and building. So they want me to not damage them or the building. Cause that can cause trouble if my quirk ends up destroying the area. Shit they really are testing me, because they think am nothing but destructiveness, Ill show them! I wonder what else they will throw at me?_ Bakugou thought.

Speaker: "Bakugou Katsuki, your test consists of a solo evaluation on the limits of your explosions and your capacity. When all targets are gone, you will be tested on your combat and defense skills"

All of a sudden huge boulders were falling from the sky.

His job was to make sure the target gets destroyed.

He sent off a huge explosion and crisped the boulder to pieces.

Then there was targets flying in the air. He glided his way in the air by using his quirk and quickly placed his hand on the target and exploded it.

He landed on the ground and just as he did, there was multiple missiles being launched at him.

He decided to use his AP Shot Auto Cannon to individually hit the multiple targets.

A water attack was suddenly in his vision.

All of a sudden the "civilian" actors began screaming.

Bakugou immediately used an explosion to hit the ground, the collateral damage stopped the water attack from bitted the civilians.

 _Gotta stop this fucker fast!_ Bakugou thought.

Bakugou quickly (but carefully) used his Blast Rush Turbo to propel and maneuver himself forward and behind his opponent.

As the hero turned his back, Bakugou released an explosion.

"Stun Grenade!" He said as he released a sphere of light and instantly blinded his opponent and he was knocked out.

Ice shards were being launched at the civilians.

He quickly launched himself to them.

 _Shit first water and now ice, they want to challenge me on the elements that mess up my quirk the most. Trying to wash off my sweat and now trying to freeze it. Fuck._ He thought.

If he explodes it, the shards of ice can accidentally hit the bystanders.

 _I have to completely evaporate those shards of ice. I will prove that I can save people with my quirk! Not just destroy! Now is the time to use my new move._ He thought.

He jumps in the air and unleashed a powerful but different explosion.

"Demolition Blast!" he yelled.

The explosion was much hotter and controlled than all his others. It cremated and vanished the huge ice shards threatening the civilians. There was nothing there. The civilians did not feel any heat or harm whatsoever. This was a move that made sure his explosions did not hurt his comrades, only destroy and cremate the target.

Other "villains" showed up and tested his offensive skills to the max, there was multiple villains teaming up against him. He showed raw combat skills and proved that he can save civilians and not destroy the area.

Speaker:"Bakugou Katsuki evaluation completed.

The students observed their class hot head through the screen. They were shocked that he didn't destroy anything but his targets. He actually saved people by his controlled explosion. He showed them up and they admitted it. He proved to everyone that he can save. He was quick to evaluation the situation and form a plan of attack.

Bakugou entered the waiting room.

"Congrats Katsuki you were so awesome out there. And you didn't even cuss! How surprising!" Uraraka said.

"Tch. I can stop fucking cussing whenever I want you shit." Bakugou said to his girlfriend.

Iida was called up next.

Followed by Momo

then Tsuyu

then Kaminari

and finally Uraraka was up next.

"Do your best Uraraka!" Deku said.

"Yes don't let the pressure get to your head Uraraka. I know you can do it." Iida said.

"Thank you guys so much!" Uraraka hugged them.

She looked at Bakugou and he smirked.

"Go kick ass Uraraka." He said.

She smiled and walked away.

"Alright young girl. You are ready to be tested? Now your quirk is classified as a defensive/support. What the pro heroes want to test you in addition to is if you can support yourself against powerful foes that can attack you physically. There will be more surprises up ahead. Good luck." All Might said.

"Thank you All Might." Uraraka said.

Uraraka walked up to her assigned zone. The ruins. Buildings that look unstable. Same thing with Bakugou and some of her friends, there are citizens on the stand by.

Speaker: "We will evaluate your quirk weight and time limits with you preventing the buildings from touching the floor. After all targets are safely dealt with, another test will occur."

There were "villains" who used their quirks to cause a huge building to crumble.

 _That's a huge building! Boy it's like 10 floors tall!_ Uraraka thought.

The building was falling right above the civilians.

Uraraka noticed that her job was to protect them and ran closer to the falling building and activated her quirk using one hand up.

 _Thank god I practiced my weight limits on my free time._ Uraraka thanked herself.

Another building was being dropped and Uraraka immediately brought both hands up.

~~~ at the students waiting room ~~~  
"Hey they aren't really serious right now. This is ridiculous man. That's two huge tall buildings. And they expect her to not drop it! Look they are throwing boulders her way too! Are they trying to kill her?" Kaminari said.

"Hey shut the hell up sparky. Uraraka isn't fucking weak." Bakugou said.

~~~ back to the training grounds ~~~  
 _They really are testing me. Oh no boulders. I need to get that into my field._ She thought to herself.

She moved her right pinky in hopes she decreased the gravity of the boulder. It did.

Speaker: Quirk weight and time test complete. You may now move on to the next test.

 _Thank god I passed._ She thought.

She released the gravity on all the objects and gently dropped it.

All of a sudden she saw a man come out of the ground to grab her legs.

 _You are not going to get in my way!_ Uraraka thought.

She wrapped her legs around his head and twisted, to launch him on the ground.

Another crew of flying people came flying in the sky unleashing power winds that made it hard to stay in place.

"You are all coming down!" Uraraka yelled.

She increased the gravity on the flying crew and they all came crashing down to the ground unable to move.

~~~ at the waiting room ~~~  
"Amazing Uraraka learned how to increase gravity. I expected only great things from her." Iida praised.

The students weren't aware of her new move so they cheered her own.

Bakugou just smirked and continued to look at the screeen.

~~~ Back in the training area ~~~  
 _Oh no am starting to get in my limit. I can't continue to switch the decreasing and increasing gravity any longer. I never practiced my limits this way. I need to go easy on my quirk and show the heroes I can fight too!_ Uraraka thought.

The earth guy from earlier mad earth clones that were running towards her.

She started to use martial art moves she learned from GunHead and she used battle fist to fist combat she learned from Katsuki.

There flying crew came back and the earth clones were being created at a rapid pace.

She decreased the gravity with the earth clones making them float high in the air.

She then increased the gravity on the flying crew and crashed them down to the surface.

 _Earth clones are still rocks and boulders. This is it. This has to work._ Uraraka thought.

~~~ At the Waiting room ~~~

"Hey Bakugou does this bring back memories? Look those earth clones in the sky and those flying people on the ground. I think she is going to use that meteor attack she did to you on the sports festival." Kirishima said.

"Yeah accept those fuckers are screwed. None of them can move a muscle." Bakugou said.

~~~ back at the training area~~~

"Release!" Uraraka yelled.

The earth clones came crashing down to the flying crew on the ground.

No one could move. There was no more buildings falling or an enemy on sight.

Speaker : "Uraraka Ochako test evaluation complete."

"I really did it." She smiled.

~~~ at the waiting room~~~

"You did awesome Uraraka!" Deku said.

The students came to her and congratulated her.

The next student who got called up was Mineta

(But we don't really care for him, so no one noticed he left)

Uraraka came up to Bakugou and gave him a huge hug.

Bakugou blushed and told everyone to go die in a corner.

"I think we both did good. Thank you Bakugou." Uraraka said.

"I didn't help you Ochako, you did all of that yourself. Don't fucking sell yourself short." He said.

"Soooo Demolition Blast huh? How extra can you be." She laughed.

"Hey its a fucking badass name. Don't fucking judge it cause your basic and not name any moves. Watch people would be begging me one day to beat up a villain with the move and chant the whole time." Bakugou said.

"Katsuki.. just stop." Uraraka giggled.

 **A/N**

 **Next chapter.. we find out the hero agencies guys! am excited and read all the comments deciding if they work together or not. I guess we find out tomorrow. I don't know when ill end this story... (I had someone ask me) but till then am going to continue to write. I was planning on writing a day at the beach for their graduation party...but readers want a camp out.. what should I do... both sound good.**


	25. Chapter 25

Everyone in class 1-A finished their hero exams.

They were told to wait till tomorrow, to give the pros time to choose their potential hero candidates.

And so the students went to their down.

Now the waiting game started.

Doubt and pride were the feelings the students felt.

Some felt they could have done better and regret they can't do anything else.

Some felt pride by their performances and is ready for the results to be shown.

They all decided to go to the common room and talk. Mainly to know each other's plans after graduation.

Bakugou tried to go to his room but his crew stopped him.

"Would it kill you to break ice with your classmates man. " Kirishima said.

"Like hell I care about the classes shitty futures." Bakugou growled.

"Well I care! What agency would you want to work for?" Kirishima said.

"Why the hell would I know? The fucking results come out tomorrow dumbass! There is no use of hoping or wishing to get in an agency who isn't interested in you. Stop the dreaming and fucking wait to find out who actually wants us. Then you fuckers can decide on your fucking futures." Bakugou said.

He stomped his way to his dorm.

"Well thats good advice. It would suck if we plan where we want to work and not be selected. So in a way.. Bakugou is just looking after us... in his own way." Kaminari said.

"Ahh sure in his own way I guess." Deku said.

"Well am freaking out! I didn't even get to finish my evaluation! The spectators ended it half way. Am so screwed!" Mineta cried.

No one was paying any attention to him. (LOL)

"I noticed how almost every ones test was different. Am glad they chose to test us based on our quirks." Momo said.

"Yeah but Shouto, Deku, Tokoyami, and Bakugou totally killed the exam, oh and Uraraka too! I know you guys will for sure be chosen." Ashido said.

"Thanks Ashido! lets just hope the pros will think the same as you!" Uraraka said.

"Hey I didn't know you can increase gravity! You sure sneaked that move in! But it was amazing." Ashido said.

"Yes it took a very long time to control it. I've had headaches and nausea feelings for a long time haha." Uraraka moved her hair.

"It was fantastic Uraraka." Iida said.

"Oh Iida, are you planning on working for your families agency?" Uraraka said.

"Yes, as you know my brothers hero name was passed on to me, and I plan to work and restore our hero agency reputation, moral, and confidence." Iida said.

"Wow thats amazing Iida! Are you planning to do the same with your fathers agency Todoroki?" Deku said.

"Yes even though I don't agree with the way my Father leads an agency, he is still a great hero. I want to take over it one day and fix it." Shouto said.

"Wow you guys are so admirable with your goals." Tsuyu said.

"Thank you Tsuyu, but I am curious on who my father would chose as well, counting myself, he is looking for one or two more people to recruit." Shouto said.

"I wonder how the Pros will chose, what are they looking for. It really makes you stress you know." Uraraka said.

"But what about you and Bakugou, what if you guys get chosen to work for different agencies? How are you guys planning your futures? Is your plans to work for the same agency or what ribbit." Tsuyu said.

Uraraka looked dumbfounded.

"Ahhhh well you see we never really planned on that. But if we work at the same agency or not, am sure we can work around it." Uraraka said.

It was becoming late and the students chose to go back to their rooms.

~~~ Uraraka's POV ~~~

How in the world have we never talked about this! The thought of not working together never crossed my mind! Boy I sure was too focus on improving my quirk, I didn't bother to address this topic with Katsuki. Well we should talk about it, after we find out who wants to recruit us. Uraraka thought.

~~~ The Next Day ~~~

The students stood at the middle of the recruiting room in UA. There was all the Pro Heroes sitting on a desks around them.

There was trembling and praying among some students.

"I would like to congratulate all you hard working young heroes from yesterdays test. Everyone done a fantastic job and whatever news you are about to hear, just know you all did your best." All Might said.

"Alright, the results from yesterdays test is in and the heroes have several candidates in this class, some students even had multiple pros interested in them. Unfortunately there is only 14 students who got chosen to work for Pro Agencies. The rest of the students will be able to apply for other common agencies, so don't be discouraged if you didn't get picked." Aizawa said.

14? Please let me be in the chosen group. Is what some students of class 1A thought.

"There was 10 Pro Hero agencies that evaluated you yesterday and they made their decisions. Every student will receive an envelope, in the envelope is the names of the hero agencies that want to recruit you. You may see more than one name. Some of you might even see, bonus offers from the agencies. These bonuses could be money or flexibility. Once you receive your envelopes from the other room, if given an offer, you will be called one by one, to hear out from the Pros themselves why you should work for their agency. Now everyone please go to the other room." Aizawa said.

The students gulped but followed directions.

Midnight and All Might met the students in the room. They began to call out students names to give out envelops.

"Ashido, Jirou, and Kirishima. Please come forward I have your envelope." Midnight said.

She gave out the envelopes and the called students opened it carefully. Like their whole futures was about to be revealed.

"OMG I GOT TWO OFFERINGS! I can't believe this... I worked so hard for this and.. and" Pinky started to cry.

"And I wanted this so bad. Am so grateful that pros recognized me." Pinky let out.

Her classmates patted her back to congratulate her.

"So what does it say?" Kaminari said.

"I don't know. I haven't opened it." Jirou gulped. She knew she wasn't the most athletic girl in the class and her grades weren't the best. But she did try her best on the evaluation.

"Hey don't be so scared. Whatever is in that envelope, those pros should be glad they have you." Kaminari said.

She nodded and opened her envelope. Her mouth opened wide.

Kaminari quickly took her paper.

"You got three pros interested on you! Congrats!" He said to her.

The class heard and yelled congrats.

"Alright moment of truth! Wish me luck." Kirishima said.

"Why the fuck would you need help opening a damn envelope." Bakugou said.

"That's not what I meant Bro. I meant wish me luck for some good news." Kirishima said.

"Well why the fuck for. They already fucking decided. Just open your shit up already." Bakugou responded.

He opened the envelope.

"YOUR BOY GOT 3 OFFERS!" Kirishima yelled.

He jumped and yelled about manliness.

"Young Midoriya, Iida, and Tsuyu. I have your mighty letters." All Might said.

"It seems I got three nominations as well. However my mind still stays on excelling the family company." Iida said.

"Ribbit I got two offerings." Tsuyu said as she took a picture on her phone to show her parents.

"Alright my future is literally in my hands." Deku muttered.

He dropped on the floor (breaking it) and cried out a stream of tears, after he opened his letter.

"I .. I did it! I got.. three.. five.. no six offerings! Am so happy!" Deku cried to himself.

"Congrats young man! I hope you think about joining my mighty agency!" All Might said.

"Next three Tokoyami, Mineta, and Sero" Midnight said.

Tokoyami got five offerings

Sero got one.

Mineta got zero.

"I guess am part of the six that didn't get anything." Mineta cried.

"Young Bakugou, Momo, and Kaminari." All Might said. As he handed out the items.

Momo got four offerings.

Kaminari got three.

"What you get Katsuki." Uraraka said. She popped out of nowhere and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I was just about to find out until a brown hair midget came popping out of nowhere." He grunted.

She puffed her cheeks, pouting about her "new name"

He lifted the paper out of his envelop and Uraraka shirked out of excitement.

"Katsuki you got nine! Congrats. Oh look you have some bonuses offerings too if you sign in those agencies. Am so proud you of. " She told him.

His eyes glared at the paper, trying to figure out what one agency didn't want him. (Since it's 10 companies recruiting)

He glared at Iida and decided it wasn't a bad thing that agency didn't give out an offering. He wouldn't have chosen to work with Iida's family company, in the first place. He told himself he rather be sidekick than be working under his class rep and his stuck up personality.

(A/N I love Iida. So don't be mean.)

"Uraraka, Shouto, and Toru." Midnight said.

Uraraka's fingers trembled as she grabbed her letter.

While Shouto opened his with ease.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"Oh?! Shouto you got all ten!" Momo gasped.

"What! How the hell did half and half get more than me!" Bakugou fell to the ground to only pound the floor.

His sudden act was a clear answer to his own question.

"Oh dammit. I didn't even get one." Toru sighed.

Bakugou watched Uraraka open her letter and the look on her face was so confusing for him to comprehend. Tears came down from her face as she just stared. He stood up and walked to her.

She looked up from her paper and immediately hugged him. He looked uncomfortable showing PDA in front of everyone (he never got used to it) and she passed on her paper to him.

Ten?! She got ten! And there is so many bonus offerings. This one is offering her 10,000 dollars to sign with them, what the fuck this one is a 30,000 sign in deal. He thought.

He shrugged her off of him and grabbed her shoulders.

"Why the heck are you crying you got all ten of those fuckers interested in you." He said.

The class gasped and started muttering.

"Am not sad, am just so happy Katsuki. I finally proved myself to everyone and these offering means my dream to provide for my family is finally going to happen. I worked so hard.." she started to bawl.

One by one the remaining students learned their fates and futures.

After awhile the Pros called in their candidates to stand in the middle of the desks. They told the students why they have chosen them and what offering and benefits they will receive if they pick their agency over others.

A couple hours later the students were sent home and was given one week to decide what agency they want to work for.

Bakugou and Uraraka decided to stay sitting on a bench in a park nearby the dorms.

"So Katsuki what are we going to do. I think we should plan our future now. I mean work related." She blushed.

"Well looking at our offering, it's kind of opposite considering the bonuses. We should aim for one that offers the best for us. Fucking Aizawa's agency is offering me a shit ton, with a flexible schedule. But Blue Jeanist is there too. But I don't think I can fucking handle wearing jeans all fucking day or having my hair look preppy as fuck. There is a lot to pick from." He said.

"Your right there is a lot to choose from, but what I really meant was should we pick the same office or not? " She asked.

"Well because if we are moving out with each other. Shouldn't we try to have similar hours or same location to find an apartment?" Uraraka said.

"Look it doesn't matter if we work together or not. We are strong we can handle anything that comes our way. I think we should focus on who wants us and their offerings. After all we don't want to end up signing with an agency that is shitty or anything. If we end up working together that's great, if not oh fucking well we can see each other at home." He said.

"You are right we can handle anything." She smiled.

"You know I kind of hope you pick Blue Jeanist. I would love to see you in jeans all the time. Can you imagine how cool you would look if you fight a villain in jeans. Haha." She giggled.

His cheeks and ears turned red.

"Hey! I'll rather fight fucking swim trunks than wear fucking tight ass jeans all day." He said.

"Oh hey you never picked out your hero name yet. Don't you think it's pretty late on the deciding factor." She asked.

"Well it's not my fault all my fucking ideas are being denied." He defended.

"Haha sure sure. It is just so funny that someone who already had names for his moves and a complete costume design before school started and still doesn't have a hero name in senior year." She laughed.

"Well sorry my name ideas isn't as "cute and classy" as Uravity. Gosh your calm nature really helped you out picking a name. Your name is basically gravity with a "U" for Uraraka. How goddamn fantastic." He said.

"Well maybe you should think about your hero name like I did! Like BOOM BOOM because of the "B" in Bakugou and your quirk is basically explosions. Haha or or how about KA BOOM?! You know because of KAtsuki and your explosive nature. HAHA boy you should have asked me to pick out a hero name for you a long time ago." She laughed so hard and almost lost her breathe.

He looked at her dumbfounded and gave her a snarled look.

"Oh how fucking hilarious you are. I bet your so proud of your name deciding skills. I should fucking give you a medal." He sarcastically said.

She stood up from the bench with so much enthusiasm and did some poses.

"The Explosion Hero: KA BOOM or The Explosion Hero: BOOM BOOM." She gave our heroic poses.

"Why you!" He stood up.

"Uh oh I forgot I um have this thing to do in my bathroom that is in my bedroom and I uh have to go feed it. BYE." She yelled as she ran away from her exploding boyfriend.

"Oh no you fucking don't Floaty! Come back here. I would fucking love to hear some more fucking good ass ideas about my hero name!" He ran after her.

A/N.

Am so so sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER. I was on a small vacation to visit some family. Am currently trying to spend as much time with them. I am going back to college soon and so is my brothers. So hang in there! There is more chapters to come. I have some pre written for when I was stuck on a plane for almost five hours!


	26. Chapter 26

"Why can't you pick another agency that doesn't involved working with half and half!?" Bakugou yelled at his girlfriend.

They decided to have breakfast at the common room. Bakugou was currently making breakfast when he heard Uraraka final choice on a hero agency.

"Hey you told me to pick any agency I want, and that it wouldn't affect us as a couple. But now your getting mad and preventing me from choosing the agency I want. I mean look at these deals and benefits Endeavors agency is offering me. You should be happy." Uraraka defended.

"Yeah what I meant was pick any agency but half and halfs. For fucks sake Uraraka you got ten agencies to choose from. Why work with a shitty company that is only buying you. " He rebounded.

"Buying me? You think am going there just because they just so happen to be offering me a 30,000 sign in deal huh? Will for your information am turning down an agency that is offering me 50,000 sign in deal. So how's that me choosing a company for just money huh?" She said.

Katsuki shut his mouth and pretended to have all his concentration on the omelettes he was making.

"I am choosing this agency because I see myself belonging there and standing out. It's a chance for me to work with the big guns and they need me. They don't have anyone like me with my quirk, so I'll be really useful there. I wouldn't be placed as a call in hero. No I have a regular job, that is flexible with my hours and have reasonable other benefits. I don't see what's the big problem, just because it's Shouto's family agency doesn't mean anything." She continued.

"I don't trust that fucker. Always trying to prove to the class that he is better than me and always trying to make me feel weaker than him, really pisses me off." He said.

"No Katsuki he isn't trying to do any of that. It's all in your head really." She told him.

"And besides, did you ever choose your office yet?" She asked.

"Yeah All Mights office of course. Am going to beat the floor with Deku on the number one spot. Just watch me. I'll be the next icon for that agency. They will thank me for picking their office." Bakugou said.

"Oh well that's great Katsuki. I know you had a hard time picking between Aizawa's or All Might's agency." Uraraka said.

"Oh well I fucking forgot. Aizawa's office offered me another deal. They offered me on call in, when I work full time with All Might company." He said.

He finished making breakfast and served himself and Uraraka.

"What? They offered you another deal to work with them and All Might? Why? I never heard of a hero working two agencies." She looked confused.

"Well Aizawa's office work underground. They do the dirty stealth missions. That take the enemy by surprise and fast. They capture only serious villains and have their own methods of "questioning" villains and get them to talk. So they offered me call ins on only serious villains and other shit. I can't talk about this to no one. All Might will be notified on this deal, but won't release any information. Because Aizawa's agency works undercover, my face will not show on the news. The public will think am only working for the All Might office." Bakugou said.

"Wow that sounds pretty cool. Wow two offices, am impressed. You continue to surprise me Katsuki." She gave him a smile.

"Yeah yeah I know am awesome." He snorted.

Uraraka all of a sudden began laughing and giggling.

"What's so fucking funny now? What you have another shitty fucking meme of me? Or do you have any other fucking bright ass ideas about my hero name huh?! Spill it!" He yelled.

"Well... no I don't want to die today." She calmed herself down.

"Oh come on. I want to fucking laugh too. Say it now floaty." He threatened.

"This is a delicious omelette Katsuki. Thank you for making me breakfast. I have to turn in my packet now to the office. I should really be going." She said.

"Oh going to school on a fucking Sunday, real smart excuse Ochako." He said.

"Oh is it Sunday? Wow silly me. Then I have to go call my... my.. parents oh yeah. I call them every Sunday got to go!" She said still trying to avoid telling him her joke.

"NO!" He suddenly yelled and grabbed her arm to stop her.

She looked at him confused.

"Ahh I meant... just tell me the fucking joke well you. I won't kill you." He said. When he heard her say the word "parents" that was a word he will never forget. Especially when she says it. That only means her dad said no to him, when he asked to marry his daughter.

She looked at him again with concern.

"I did what you asked Katsuki. I waited until after the evaluations to ask you what happened between you and my family. It's hurting me inside. I need to know why whenever my dad calls, he tells me I shouldn't be with you. I waited patiently. You should just tell me already. I know it's hurting you, because whenever I say the word parent. You get all serious and look upset." She said.

"I also said that I'll tell you after I fix it didn't I. Am still working on it." He said to himself.

"Can I guess what it is?" She asked.

"No." He said. "Am not saying shit."

"Fine." She pouted.

"Good." He grunted.

"Now tell me the fucking joke." He said all of a sudden.

"Still thinking about it. Man you sure know your priorities." She giggled.

"Okay since you promised not to kill me I'll tell you." She said.

He turned to look at her and stared at her eyes.

"Your such a papas boy. You couldn't choose between the classes Dadizawa and Dad Might. So you picked them both like a good clingy son." She giggled. She tried not to laugh but after looking at Katsuki's death glare it was hard not too.

"Can you stop with your angry face. It's too funny. If that's the face you are going for to scare villains I think you should choose a less cute and handsome face." She added. Heck he promised he wouldn't kill her. So why not add more fuel to the fire.

She patted his head and tried to fix his face.

All he did was stare at her.

He put his arm around her neck and put his fist on her head and gave her head a violent rub. Which messed up her hair.

"Hey hey! You promised not to kill me." She said.

"Am not killing you. Am just making sure you don't run away from my gentle head massage, you really need it since all what your brain thinks is a joke, isn't. So am fixing it." He continues to give her head noogie.

He releases her after a while.

She pouted at him and turned away from him.

"So what you doing today." She said.

"I have business around 12. Meeting up with someone at my parents house." He said.

"Oh your parents house! Can I come. I miss talking with your family." She asked.

"What fuck no! And who the hell misses them anyways." He said.

"I do! They are so funny." She replied.

"Tch. Funny looking." He said.

"Pft! You just made fun of yourself!" She laughed.

She patted his shoulder and pinched his cheek.

"I gotta go meet up with Deku and Iida. We all have a study group. Bye don't murder anyone today." She casually said.

"When the fuck did she become so damn comfortable around me?" He told himself. He was still recovering from her sudden casual interactions with him.

"Am I not intimidating anymore. Fuck. Gotta work on that. " he told himself.

~~~ At the Bakugou's residence ~~~

(A/N am I fancy yet? XD)

"So what kind of people are her parents like? Shouldn't we know what to expect of them, before they arrive at our home eh?" Mitsuki said.

"Her mom is like cotton candy and butterflies and her dad is the lovable father to Ochako, but hard headed and stubborn with guys like me." He yelled as he tried to make sure everything was perfect.

"Son, he is only trying to make sure what's best for his daughter. Any father would." Masaru said.

"Yeah but am what is best for his daughter. And he will know that if he learns it from us and not what that dumbass media thinks of me." Bakugou growled.

"True. But try to understand it from his perspective. If you don't. Neither of you will get anywhere today. " his father tried to reason.

"I never thought I'll see the day my delinquent son would go so far for a cute and adorable girl. She would make a great daughter. Heck anyone that can handle being around you. Gets an A in my book. " Mitsuki said.

"I hope you don't fucking use the words delinquent around her fucking dad! The whole point of this shitty meeting is for me to change his mind. And once I do. Then after graduation I'll propose to her." He said.

"So there will be a wedding right away?" Masaru asked.

"No. First we should get fucking comfortable with our working schedules. We both picked to work for different agencies. So anybody with common sense would think it will take time to adjust to our new lives before being distracted planning a wedding right off the bat." Bakugou said.

"Man for a moment, I actually heard something smart from you." Mitsuki joked.

"Why you!" Their son was about to snap.

Masaru just put his hand on Bakugou's shoulder and said."let it go" to him.

"Am just doing this for Ochako. Hell I don't have a problem marrying her without permission. But I fucking know she does. Her family is close and she would hate it if they don't get along with me." He said.

"Well not with that mouth! How do you expect them to think you aren't a bad boy if you have that kind of language. Honestly I don't fucking know where you picked up that vulgar mouth." Mitsuki said.

"Your mother is kinda right. You should practice not cussing in front of them son." His father suggested.

"Well no shit. I have fucking common sense." Bakugou snorted.

Ding dong

Her parents are here.

"Son maybe you should have Ochako here. They should hear from both of you." He said.

"Hell no. This guy needs to hear it from me. I don't need Ochako for this." Bakugou said with a serious face.

A/N

I want to apologize to all my amazing readers. The last couple of weeks have been hard for me. Couple weeks ago, I lost someone dear to me. It took me a while to accept it. College is happening again this semester and am feeling the pressure. On top of that, i heard of another death in my family. Am trying to take everything in at the same time. I just wanted everyone to know I do not plan on giving up with this fanfic. It holds a place in my heart. Thank you for all the messages you my readers have sent me.


	27. Chapter 27

~~~ Uraraka's parents POV (a little while ago)~~~

"Honey I don't see why you have to give the young man such a hard time. You should know that Ochako wouldn't be with a bad guy. We know our daughter. And you have only judged the poor boy by what media says he is. Don't you think that's unfair of you?" Uraraka's mom said.

"I am not being irrational on this. That troublemaker wants to marry our daughter! She will be constantly have a bad image with the public. She doesn't need this. And where is our Ochako on this matter? Why haven't we heard about this from her. What if she doesn't even want to marry the boy?" The dad said.

"Well maybe he wants to surprise her with the proposal. Honey he just wants our approval before he does it. Doesn't that seem honorable of him to do? Look sweetie, Ochako tells me a lot of great things about Bakugou. He doesn't seem to be a young villain. We should know as much as anyone of how media sometimes lies and over think a small issue. They make things seem much more dramatic than they really are. After all ... that is why our company is struggling so much." She said.

"That wasn't our fault! We didn't steal money from that client. They underpaid us, not caring about our contract to build their construction plans. If anything we were the ones robbed. Now they ruined our reputation by lies!" The dad stormed off on his own.

"And that's exactly my point. Those clients told lies that they didn't owe any money to us, because they refused to pay in the first place. They claimed we took their money (full amount of the contract) and stole half of it for our own selfish needs and that we demanded the rest of the money. We both know that wasn't what happened. In reality they didn't pay the full amount of the bill and lied saying they did. But now the Japan thinks we are untrustworthy thieves. Media nearly ruined us. " his wife said.

Her husband stayed quiet.

"So don't you think you are being too rough on him. We should be the ones understanding how he feels. The media called him a young villain and media called us untrustworthy construction thieves. We should believe who he is by personal experience and taking his and our daughters word. Not the media." The mother said.

"I just wanted to protect Ochako. She already has to live hearing our company's horrible rumors. I didn't want her being criticized by the media because she is with that young man either. I just want her to be happy. Not tormented by lies the rest of her life." He said.

"I know honey. But let's hear this boy out. And you have to apologize to him as well. And at the end of the day. This is our daughters choice. Not ours. We should not be the reason for our daughters sadness or living a life of regret. If Bakugou really is the guy she wants to be with. We shouldn't get in her way." She said.

They both looked at each other and her husband did a soft sigh of defeat.

Then he rang the door bell.

~~~Regular POV~~~

"Hello thank you so much for agreeing to meet us. Am Mitsuki, Katsuki's mother." Mitsuki greeted Uraraka's parents.

"Hello as well. My husband and I are glad to hear from your family." Uraraka's mom said.

Just then, Uraraka's dad and Bakugou locked eyes.

"Thank.. you.. for coming." Katsuki managed to say without cussing.

He went to shake their hands but got shocked by a sudden hug from Uraraka's mom.

Still recovering from the unexpected warmth, he wasn't ready to received the tight handshake grip her father gave him.

He mentally hated himself. Because he didn't give out an equally many grip to her dad.

Fuck he probably thinks am a little bitch with that pathetic hand shake. FUCK! He thought to himself.

His parents and Uraraka's parents greeted each other and all sat down in the living room.

"Alright. I don't want to waste your time. We all know why I called you guys to be here. I want to bring up the subject of marrying your daughter again. Just hear me out, that's all am asking." Katsuki said.

Before Uraraka's dad could open his mouth, Bakugou interrupted.

"I know what you are going to say. Yes I know that we are too young to think about marriage. But I have feelings for her. We have been dating since freshman year. And now we are about to graduate. We wouldn't be struggling on our own. I am graduating first from our class, I got job offers from multiple agencies and if you guys really want to know which ones I pick, it is All Mights office on full time and ,don't tell this to anyone, I will be going undercover with EraserHeads agency on call. No I won't planning a wedding right after graduation. I just want to know her answer is all. We can be fiancées during our first few week or months when we work at our hero offices. Things will be new for us, so of course a wedding right off the bat wouldn't be a good idea. And.." Bakugou stopped from his sudden burst.

Everyone was staring at him.

"And I just want you all to know that am not the same person as I was during my first year. Aside from the lies of being called a "villain in the making" I am not the person that media says I am. I never fuckin- ...I meant I never wanted to be called a villain, my dream was to always be the best Hero. And that's the truth. I know who I am. Am not a violent criminal who is out to hurt Ochako physically or mentally, fuck I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I caused her pain. Even though I know she can take care of herself, I will make sure no one places so much as a fuckin finger on her, I will make sure she doesn't care about the lies media will tell about her. I just want her to be fucking happy dammit." Bakugou said. Also mentally punching himself for slipping in some cuss words.

Uraraka's parents stared at him and he couldn't read their expressions.

Masaru decided to add in some words.

"I have had the pleasure of meeting your daughter multiple times, so has my wife. And I enjoy seeing them happy. Sure they have different personalities backgrounds, and quirks, but they both have the same determination to reach their goals. This isn't a chat to talk about how much our son needs your daughter, but this is a visit to talk about how much our children want to be with each other. They both make each other a better person. Both of them don't let the other feel doubt about themselves. And I think anybody can agree that these days, everyone needs someone to give them that comfort." Masaru said.

"It's true we have seen a change in our daughter. And we will forever be grateful for your son in believing in her when she didn't see power in herself. Even though he says he didn't do anything to her, that she realized her true potential herself, we will be still be glad he helped her." Uraraka's mom said.

"Young man. I came here today to apologize for believing media and how they explained who you are, instead of learning who you are personally. My wife and I know how much pain media lies can cause someone's lives or a company. It was wrong of me to think of you as a young villain and as a threat to our daughter. I am sincerely sorry Bakugou." Uraraka's dad said.

Bakugou almost thought his ears didn't work anymore. Did he really hear an apology from this guy. He didn't want an apology, hecks he just wants the guys permission to marry Uraraka.

"But judging from the kind of young man you are, you don't want an apology from me do you. You just want to know if we are giving our daughters hand to you for marriage. Am I right?" The dad said.

Bakugou nodded, while his mother secretly elbowed him on his ribs.

"Hey you little shit be grateful he is even apologizing." She whispered in her sons ear.

Masaru calmly placed his hand on both his wife's and sons shoulder. Which basically meant. "Don't ruin this meeting, just because you are angry at each other."

They silently listened to him and kept quiet.

"Well you do know that it's ultimately Ochako's decision if she wants to marry you or not right?" Uraraka's dad said.

"Yes I know that, but I know she won't give me an answer unless she has your blessings." Bakugou replied.

"Yeah you are right about that." The dad chuckled.

After a brief pause. Bakugou finally heard the words he wanted.

"Young man I give you the permission to marry our daughter." Were the words that left Uraraka's dad mouth.

Bakugou gave him a confident handshake and even a small victorious smirk. As a thank you.

"What you actually agreed to accept my son! Oh Masaru our son won't be lonely for his entire life. Thank goodness! Oh this means that there will be a wedding!" Mitsuki yelled.

Bakugou gave her a stare and her husband just put his hand on his face.

"Good thing we already designed her dress to fit her properly. And she has a ring that fits her." Mitsuki basically singed.

"What?!" Both Uraraka's parents said at the same time.

"Oh this brat over here told us to make sure to take Ochakos measurements during the time we made her prom dress. So we know how to make a dress that fits her properly and to make sure the rings fits. All we have to do is finish designing the final product of course." Mitsuki declared.

Bakugou's face turned red in embarrassment.

"What! Stop saying lies you old ha... woman!" He quickly corrected himself.

Both Uraraka's parents watched the Bakugou's definition of family that day.

Leaving Masaru to apologize for his wife and son as they both somehow began to arm wrestle to take out their anger on each other... like how normal ish people do ... he guessed.

Atleast they weren't fighting it out he figured.

~~~ somewhere else~~~

"We cannot afford to loose a quirk like hers." Endeavor slammed his fists.

"Then you have to wait and see what office she chooses. " Shouto said annoyed.

He was only trying to get to know the office better. He eventually wants to take over and change it.

"I offered her 30,000 extra and so much other benefits. Were we outbid by another offices offers? Should we raise our offer? Shouto don't you see what this means for our company!We will always be in petty second. If that girl works for another company, then that company would be the go to. Gravity Shouto GRAVITY. Get that through your thick skull. We don't presently have anyone that can support and rescue like her. Hell no one does. " Endeavor yelled.

"First of all, Uraraka isn't the kind of girl to be bought. She wouldn't be won over by who has the most money. And why are you complaining to me. What can I do about it." He said with no interest.

Shouto thought that if Uraraka choose to work here. It would be awesome. She is nice and easy to talk to. But on the other hand he would be just fine if she went another route. Hell at least it was her choice. The thought of only wanting someone because of their quirk, made his blood boil. His father made his blood boil.

"Use your brain! You still are in her class. Convince her. Or better yet... " he paused. Grinning with the thought that was in his mind.

Shouto realizing the silent atmosphere around his father. He began to walk away.

"Whatever is in your mind. Forget it. Let her choose. Don't do anything to change her decisions." Shouto warned his father. He walked away and closed the door.

"What's her name anyways." He grunted to himself.

He looked over her file again. The first couple times he looked at her file. Was to only study her quirk and it's capabilities. And when he saw her on evaluation day. He knew everyone would want a quirk that can control gravity. She had such control over it. But what was her name.

"Uraraka Ochako?" He curiously said.

~~~ the next day in class~~~

"Yo today we turn in the papers for where we want to work. Am so pumped! It's starting to feel real. That we really are graduating!" Kirishima said.

"Aww imma miss everyone... hey we should all plan a last get together before we graduate! Our last party as a class!" Mina said.

"No totally that is a good idea. I mean there is no classes for us on the last couple days of school. We can do it then." Kaminari said.

"How about a beach trip, or a camping trip or.." Mina said.

"OR both." Kaminari declared.

"Both?" Mina and Kirishima said.

"Yeah my family does it all the time. Pick a camping spot that is located by a beach. It's fun." Kaminari said.

"Beach? Yes I agree." Momo said. Trying to his the fact that she is totally looking forward to going to the beach. Momo always loved the beach. She loved the water and the way sand feels between her toes.

Shouto observed Momo from his seat. Momo was certainly someone he was going to miss seeing everyday. They are good friends currently. The party that happened couple years ago, only caused high tension between the two. They decided to forget about it and become good friends. They were both comfortable that way. He remember her telling him, that she choose to work at her family's company.

He then noticed a bubbly girl who was jumping up and down. Uraraka. He wondered where she chose to work at.

"Whoa both camping and the beach. Am so excited. We should all make it official. We can do it this weekend. After all we graduate next week." Uraraka said.

Her friends all agreed and soon Mina and Jirou were going around the class and ask people what they wanted to bring for their trip.

"Oh am so excited about this trip Katsuki!" Uraraka said.

"Yeah anyone can see that you are from miles away. It just camping and a beach you know. Seen one beach you see it all." He said.

"Yeah well... I never seen a beach. Or went camping so.." she quietly said.

Now that got his attention.

"What! How the fuck has anybody not been to either two?" He questioned.

Then he shut his mouth. He remembers how Uraraka's family couldn't afford much to begin with.

"Well I wasn't planning on going to their shitty trip. But now I fucking have to go. It will be a cold day in hell when I'll let anyone stare at you in a swimsuit. " he said. Letting out small tamed explosions in his right palm.

"Yay! You're going!" She said.

She wondered why he agreed to go without a childish tantrum. She noticed that he looked rather... happy in his own way today. He didn't get mad at the class for planning a "shitty" trip like he would normally do.

Calm Katsuki is ... weird... ish. She thought.

"Hey... why aren't you raging today?" She bluntly said.

"Eh?!" Bakugou glared at her.

Why wasn't he raging today?! He just got permission from the stubbornest dad ever to marry his daughter. He won. He was rather proud of himself. Petty shitty things that happen in class does not compare to the stress he went through for weeks. But the way she started at him...

"Why you! I can fucking be calm whenever I want to pink cheeks!" He yelled.

"Ahh now there is my boyfriend. I was wondering where he went. Glad I found him though." She smirked right back at him.

As the class continued to talk about the trip...

"So did you all plan your trip yet or should I start class already?" Aizawa yawned.

Class 1A looked at each other dumbfounded.

"Unforgivable! We are supposed to be seniors.. role models to this school and we rudely dismissed the class bell and interrupted your lecture. Please forgive our foolishness!" Iida said.

"Oh well I didn't really care. There is not much to teach this week, I mean you all graduate next week. Let's see. I guess I can give you life tips as heroes... never reveal your identity on the job. And always wear disguises in public. Trust me. Once media finds out who you really are. Good luck having a normal quite personal life. Okay that's all today. Tomorrow I'll give you another life tip." He yawns and goes back to bed.

They students were shocked. They had the day off at first period!

"Ahhh... so I guess we should... have fun?" Kaminari said.

"Uh I mean. I am not sure what to do. We were used too being sleep deprived and stressing over school... everyday..Now that we don't technically have school... what do we do with our lives?" Deku said.

Everyone looked just as lost as he did.


	28. Chapter 28

"I said fucking wear it floaty!" The angry Bakugou said. (Demanded) and shoved his sweater in front of her face.

"And I said no." She calmly said.

"And why the hell not! Why you." He twitched.

"Katsuki... you don't really expect me to wear a sweater. At the beach. Weirdo.." she responded.

Folding his sweater and giving it back to him.

"Yeah will there will be fucking weird ass perverted guys where we are going duh! Do you want some old ass perverted guy staring at your ass all day or what?" He questions.

"It's mostly going to be the class at the area. This weekend is an event, people from that neighborhood love going to it. So it's mostly just us. And it's too hot for a sweater. Relax don't get riled up before we leave tomorrow. I swear one of these days you are going to ruin your perfect handsome face, with wrinkles." She says.

They were at his room. He was packing for the trip tomorrow. And Uraraka decided to join him.

He rushed to his closet and tugs a shirt off the hanger.

"Here wear this shit then." He says.

He throws his shirt at her.

"Wouldn't that be more sexual though. I mean if I was a guy and I saw a girl in nothing but an oversized shirt, wouldn't I be having some perverted thoughts?" She questions. She clearly giving her boyfriend a confused look.

He grunts and opens his dresser.

"Here and stop fucking whining." He grunts.

He throws a pair of shorts at her.

Which looked to big for her. Katsuki usually liked to get a couple sizes bigger than his actual size.

She yawns and puts the shorts over her jean shorts. His shorts fall down on the floor immediately.

"So I guess these shorts are goners huh? Yeah those perverted guys would be crawling all over me. " she says.

"AHH will fuck it. Just stay by me the whole trip. I swear to god if I fucking find out someone is looking at you, I'll burn them into ashes." He says. He does his signature pose of his hand forward with explosions being released.

"Tee hee. You worry to much. But you look cute, so I guess it's okay." She jokes.

"Cute huh? Am not fucking cute. Cute is for people who are wusses. Am fucking handsome. Get that straight." He blushes.

"Sureeeeeeee." She pinches his cheek.

~~~ Somewhere else~~~

"Sir, two envelopes have arrived. Both are acceptance forms." A lady said.

"Eh? Two? From what schools. Is it both UA?" Endeavor dropped whatever he was doing. He was waiting for the job acceptance forms to come.

"No sir, one is from UA and the other is from Isamu Academy." The lady said.

"One from UA? Besides Shouto, there was only two students who I gave an offer to. It's either the one with the explosions or gravity girl." He raised his voice.

"Who accepted it?" He says to himself as he opened the UA envelope.

He wanted both the boy with the explosions and the gravity girl. But if it was only one that accepted. He hoped it was the one with gravity.

She had to accept him. Their agency.. any agency needs a quirk like that. Whoever landed her. Is no question am agency to be reckon with.

Come on! Let me see her name! Endeavor thought.

He opened the envelope and nearly gave his assistant a heart attack.

"YES SHE PICKED US. WE HAVE GRAVITY ON OUR SIDE!" He yelled with joy. (His version of joy).

"That's great sir! She will be a great addition to your company." The lady said.

He looked at her.

"Yes, yes it is." He said still looking at her papers.

"Sir? Are you not going to check what student accepted the job from Isamu Academy?" She asked.

"No I don't need to. I only wanted one student from there. And let me say. These two are perfect." Endeavor smirked.

~~~ else where~~~

"HEY YOU LITTLE SHIT. STOP DODGING THE QUESTION. I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHEN ARE YOU GUNNA ASK HER. FUCK. " Mitsuki yelled.

She yelled right through the phone by Bakugou's ear.

"AHHH FUCK WOMAN. I FUCKING TOLD YOU NOT TO YELL AT THE STUPID ASS PHONE. SHIT YOU GIVE ME AN EAR ACHE EVEN WHEN I AM NOT AT YOUR SHITTY HOUSE." Bakugou yelled.

"AHHH YOU LITTLE SHIT. STOP YELLING AT THE PHONE WILL YA. YOU HYPOCRITE SHIT. YOU TRYING TO MAKE YOUR YOUNG MOTHER LOOSE HER HEARING HUH?" She yelled in pain.

Bakugou's ear continued to hurt after the back to forth yelling session between his mom and himself.

He hung up the phone, knowing his mom would throw a bitch fit soon.

He was at his dorms. Uraraka left about an hour ago to finish packing for the trip.

He always wondered why the fuck girls took forever to pack for anything. They always end up overpacking and not even using half the stuff they pack. He knew all to much from his mother.

He walks to his desk drawer and opens it. He takes out a box and dropped on his bed.

As he laid on his back on his bed. He took out the box and watched it. He opened the box and there was the engagement ring.

"Everything is going to change soon." He says to himself.

A/N

Short chapter today! I don't feel like I should post the full chapter right now. I don't think anybody wants to read a 5-6 thousand word chapter... I broke it off here cuz the next chapter is when everything gets interesting. By the way. Can anybody guess who the student from Isamu Academy is and what his potential role in the future chapters we'll be? Hint hint watch BNHA ova training of the dead!


	29. Chapter 29

Everyone arrived at the camping ground around 12 pm on a Saturday. The spot was perfect and close to the beach. Everyone agreed that it would be better to bring tents rather than sleeping in a cabin. The students began placing the stuff they brought for the trip on a nearby table.

"How thoughtful for your parents renting our camping spot Momo. That was very nice. And it's right by the beach!" Ashido said.

"Oh it's nothing. Please everyone enjoy yourselves." Momo blushed.

"Everyone my parents have also rented us several jet skies, a speed boat, and tubing equipment. Today we shall celebrate our last get together before we graduate!" Iida said.

Everyone thanked Momo and Iida for their families gifts.

"Boy rich people. So nice and friendly. But I feel kinda bad for only bringing stuff like chairs and sun screen." Kaminari sighed.

Sero and Kirishima nodded in agreement.

Deku was going around asking everyone if they brought the things they said they would on the list, but when he went to Shouto name on the list, all it said was, not to sure.

"Ah Todoroki what did you bring?" Deku asked.

Shouto looked uneasy as he pulled a bag of marshmallows out of his bag.

"Well to be honest. I didn't know what to bring. I never went camping before, so I googled what people do while their camping. And looked at the images and saw people burning marshmallows. So I figured I can burn everyone's marshmallows for them, but I don't know why people seem to like it burned. I never had marshmallows before, but they taste pretty good in its original form. " He said.

Everyone looked shocked.

"What you never went camping before either?! I was beginning to think I was the only one who hasn't ." Uraraka quickly said.

"No what am shocked about the most is he never had a marshmallow?!" Kaminari questioned.

Everyone thought the same thing.

Everyone was there expect for their favorite fire cracker.

"Ah Uraraka where is Bakugou, did he get lost?" Iida asked.

"Um no he is just... driving over here with his parents." She calmly said.

"Bakugou is allowed to drive?" Kaminari almost yelled.

"Yeah he has his license." She said.

"No I mean... his driving test instructor actually passed him? That's scary . He rages while walking on solid ground. I can't imagine how bad his road rage must be." Kaminari said.

Deku walked over and talked with Uraraka.

"So is he still bringing ice?" Deku asked.

"Uh.. yeah." She turned her face away and giggled to herself.

~~~1 hour ago~~~

"I don't fucking know why you assholes signed me up to bring ice. ICE Ochako.. FUCKING ICE. DID THOSE MORONS FORGET WHAT QUIRK I FUCKING HAVE. I fucking went to the grocery store to buy ice. I bought fucking five bags of ice , because that is what you assholes made me bring and guess what?, one by fucking one as I fucking picked up a bag, it immediately melted Ochako. All fucking five of them did." Bakugou said to Uraraka on the phone.

"Well it is not their fault that you said that you would bring anything. You didn't want to discuss it, so you just left. Maybe if you would have said that you were going to bring i don't know maybe paper plates, you wouldn't have got stuck bringing ice." Uraraka said.

"And my fucking mom is not even fucking helping me She is just fucking laughing her ass off right now as I fucking melted the ice, so I had to buy more fucking ice and had to look like a fucking pussy, while the grocery store employee loaded the ice in our car." Bakugou told her.

"Well um Ashidos family is here to pick us up to take us to the camp site so am about to leave ... meet you their handsome?" She giggled on the phone.

"Yeah fucking fine then ... What NO YOU ARENT GOING TO TALK TO HER HAG." He said as he hung up the phone.

Uraraka guessed Bakugou didn't want his mom to talk to her.

~~~present time~~~

On cue, the person she was just thinking about came. With an angry face already.

He had his stuff hanging from his back and a very large ice container box in his hands.

He walked up to his classmates and dropped the box angrily.

"Which one of you dumb fucks thought it would be a great idea to assign me fucking ice to bring, knowing I fucking literally make explosions in my fucking palms." He cursed.

"Ahhh Kacchan.. thanks for bringing the ice." Deku said.

He would not tell Bakugou this but, it was him that assigned him ice. He was just tired and was reviewing the list very late at night in his dorms and noticed there was no ice. And unconsciously assigned Bakugou to bring ice. Oops on his part.

"Oh the reason why ice wasn't on the list, was because I volunteered to make ice. I just wanted to bring something else that didn't have to do with my quirk." Shouto said.

Deku remembered everything now. And now he thought that Kacchan probably knew it was him that assigned him ice, to play around with him. Oh no.

Deku sighed.

"Sooo now that everyone is here we have to go over sleeping arrangements. Shall we have a girl side and boy side?" Momo asked.

"What no! I mean we are all adults.. I mean some of us are, but we are mature enough to be able to sleep together." Mineta said.

"I mean this isn't a school related trip. So it isn't a bad idea to. We shouldn't be so spread apart after all. We are here over night. Better for us to stay as a group." Kirishima said.

"Okay so we can all set up our tents around the campfire then Ribbit." Tsuyu said.

Everyone was given roles on what to do, to get the camp spot done.

Some were given tasks to set up the tents and what not.

"Am fucking going to BBQ this shit." Bakugou stormed off with a bag of coal.

"I'll go to." Shouto said.

Bakugou just grunted.

People were unpacking and struggling to set up tents and Shouto was amused about how focused Bakugou was while cooking food. It smelled quite nice.

After awhile when everything was done, Uraraka came up from behind Bakugou and gave him a hug.

He still isn't so used to public PDA so he tended up. But stayed in place. She kissed his back and tightened her grip.

"So is this when am supposed to 'kiss the cook' ?" She giggled.

"Yeah ha ha your so fucking hilarious." He grinned.

She let go of him and patted his back.

"HEY FUCKTARDS FOOD IS READY. GO FETCH." He yelled.

His classmates cheered and ran to get food, completely ignoring the tone of his voice.

"Wow this is really good." Uraraka said.

People nodded with their mouths stuffed with food.

"Duh of course it is." Bakugou replied.

"So how about we all get ready to go to the beach!" Kirishima said.

Everyone agreed. While the girls stood up to change. The guys were already ready. All they did was take off their shirts. They already had their swim trunks on after all.

"Come on already girls. Gosh you all take so long to get ready!" Sero joked.

"Yeah we are already ready." Kaminari said.

"Hey that's not fair!" Ashido said.

"Yeah we don't have the pleasure of just taking our shirts off to go swim." Jirou defended.

They girls regardless went to get changed.

Mineta started to drool. He was finally going to see a girls body after all.

Mineta looked like he was trying to escape the guys to go sneak a peak.

Just as he was about to leave. Bakugou yanked him over his way.

Mineta fell down on the ground and he looked terrified.

"I fucking hope you don't plan on sneaking on the girls you little fucking purple glop. I would really be riled up if you specifically go check out my girlfriend. Stay away from the girls. This is my first and last warning grape balls ." Bakugou said.

Even the other guys didn't bother to stop Bakugou's threatening this time. A lot of the guys had crushes on the same girls after all.

"Uhh uhh ...ah ah alright you have my word. I won't try anything." Mineta shivered.

Bakugou snarled and left.

"But that doesn't mean I won't fantasize about them in my thoughts and dreams." Mineta said to himself quietly.

They girls arrived. And we're already running toward the beach.

"Come on! Why do you guys always take so long getting ready!?" Ashido joked.

"Hey Mina! I call one of those jet skis!" Kirishima yelled running after her.

Bakugou caught himself staring at Uraraka and it finally clicked to him that she was already by the beach.

He cursed and ran after her as well.

When he caught up he saw her staring at the ocean like a kid.

"You wanna jet ski floaty? We can race Kirishima." He asked.

She looked so excited and quickly nodded her head.

They got life jackets and there was only two jet skis left.

"Well we can share? Mina and I can share one and you two the other." Kirishima said.

"Fine by me. Hope you are ready to lose." Bakugou said.

Kirishima looked confused.. racing?

Bakugou got on one and told Uraraka to sit behind him.

"Hold on Ochako. I like going fast in these shits." He grinned.

She nodded okay and got on.

"Should I be worried?" She questioned.

He turned to her and she actually saw a smile.

"Hell no! By my side is the safest you are ever going to be. Don't fucking forget that." He told her.

Bakugou slowly started to move the jet ski. Enough to make Uraraka find peace.

Then he went speed up dramatically.

"AHHHH KATSUKI SLOW DOWN." Uraraka begged. She gripped his waist harder than she has ever done before.

"WHAT I CANT HEAR YOU SPEAK LOUDER." He jokes. He makes a sharp right turn and Uraraka swore she almost flew off.

"YO BAKUGOU. PRETTY SWEET HUH?! WHOAAA." Kirishima said.

Kirishima and Ashido jet ski was going up and down very fast.

"KIRISHIMA I THINK WE ARE GOING TO FALL. LOOK WE ARE ALREADY HAVING SOME WATER ON OUR JET SKI. AHHHH!" Ashido yelled.

The two soon flew off the jet ski. And were left floating without their jet ski.

"Ha suckers." Bakugou smirked as he saw what happened to his friend.

"Hey aren't we going to help them?" Uraraka asked.

"Hell no! They are fucking old enough to take care of themselves. And besides I fucking hate getting wet in the water." He told her.

"Huh why?...oh." She said and began to giggle.

"Huh What? Shut the fuck up." He barked.

"Katsuki... you don't like the water, because it's harder to use your quirk if your wet huh?" She placed her hands to her mouth as she tried to hide her laughter.

"Fuck no. Shut the hell up would ya." He blushed.

"Fine, argh it's not my fucking fault water decreases the power of my quirk. Happy?!" He said.

"Hmm... can I try driving this thing?" She asked.

He looked shocked, but nonetheless allowed her to balance her way to the driver seat.

"Uh so what to I do now.. ARGH." Uraraka accidently stomped on the pedal.

Bakugou was caught of guard completely and quickly put his arms around Uraraka's waist.

"Hey fucking watch it would ya." He said.

"Sorrrry." She apologized.

He began to show her how to ride the machine and while she got used to it. Her driving scared the living shit out of him.

~~~ back at the campfire ~~~

After a whole day of drowning and time at the beach, everyone was tired.

They all gathered around the campfire

"When do we get to eat the marshmallows?" Shouto asked for the millionth time.

"Ah yeah now is the time man." Kaminari said.

"Okay who wants to start the fire?" Momo asked.

Everyone looked at Bakugou and Shouto.

"Todoroki should do it." Uraraka broke the silence.

"Yes that is a good choice ribbit. Let's avoid trees burning down today. Ribbit." Tsuyu agreed.

"Eh? You motherfuckers honestly think I can't control my quirk huh? Well fuck you guys. I didn't want to make the fucking fire anyways." Bakugou grunted.

"Well since I brought the marshmallows I will do it. " Shouto said.

He went to the pit that had the wood and released his quirk to make a subtle yet warm flame.

Ashido and Kirishima was in charge of giving out the sticks, chocolate, and gram crackers. While Shouto handed out the marshmallows.

Shouto was observing the s'mores making process his classmates where doing.

"Oh. So it's like a sandwich?" He says to himself.

"Don't be a wuss. Just reach the marshmallow closer to the fire. Or it's going to take forever to burn it in the fucking long ass distance you are from it." Bakugou said.

"Hey! Well maybe I don't want it burned huh? Maybe just a bit crispy or a little brown." Uraraka defended.

"You you want a s'more?" Kaminari said.

"Some more of what? I didn't have anything yet. " Todoroki questioned

(A/N I had to XD )

Everyone began talking about the good memories of being in UA.

Everyone couldn't believe that they graduated in a week.

Everyone began to realize they wouldn't be together like this again.

Everyone began feeling different. Different from when they arrived to this trip. At first was joy of hanging out. Now the reality of the real world is hitting everyone.

"Hey everyone. Will we still all hang out. Even when we graduate?" Kirishima broke the silence.

"Well I do believe that there are some of us who are working at the same agency. But it would be rather difficult for everyone. But I still encourage it!" Iida said.

"Oh yeah so who is working together?" Ashido said.

"I'll be working with class rep." Sero said.

"Well Kacchan and I are in the same agency." Deku said.

In which Bakugou just grunted.

"And Uraraka and I." Todoroki said.

In which Bakugou grunted again.

"Well kero. I think that you six are the only ones in the same agency. But am sure we will work besides each other. Kero. Agencies always work together at some point." Tsuyu said.

"Exactly. That's the mindset we all need to be having Tsuyu. We will all see each other after UA. As heroes." Momo said.

Every agreed and smiled.

Then Jirou spoke.

"Hey. When I stayed after class last week. I over heard a conversation of present mic and Aizawa saying someone from us got into his agency. Which one of us was he referring too?" Jirou said.

"No you must be mistaken. I looked at every students agency choose and acceptance. No one of us is at Aizawas agency." Iida said.

Bakugou looked around. Trying not to look suspicious. After all it was supposed to be secret.

"Well I think we aren't meant to know. After all Aizawa does work underground. His agency is all into secrecy and stealth stuff. They get the job done quietly or get information in any means possible. They mostly take the difficult missions and do the dirty work. So because of what his agency stands for, we aren't meant to know anything. I bet the student that got hired, was told to keep their mouths closed." Deku muttered.

"Well shit. I guess we will never find out." Kaminari said.

"Well we girls should all come together before graduation and get ready together!" Uraraka mentioned.

"That's a great idea!" Momo and Ashido said.

"See it's normal if girls get ready together. But if guys do then we are the weird ones!" Kirishima said.

"No you are the weird one." Sero said.

"I agree." Kaminari said.

"Yeah that was a pretty fucking dumbass idea you had the other day." Bakugou said.

"I mean all we have to do is put on a nice shirt and pants and boom we are done." Kaminari said.

"No one ever likes my ideas." Kirishima sulked.

"Well it's getting pretty dark." Ashido shivered.

"Are you scared of the dark?" Jirou asked.

"Kinda." She replied.

Then a few students agreed that the dark was scary.

(Basically the students who hasn't been speaking lol)

"What!" Bakugou said.

"Hey don't hate. I actually am creeped out about the night bro." Kaminari added in.

"Again. What the fuck." Bakugou looked confused and bothered.

"How the fuck are you assholes going to be a hero if you are fucking scared of the dark?" Bakugou yelled.

"We pray we don't get the nightshift." They all said together.

Bakugou for once was at a lost for words.

"Yes so we need something to lighten the camp spot more. So when we sleep it wouldn't be so creepy!" Ashido said.

"Unfuckingbelievable." Bakugou said to himself.

"Yeah I can't really make that happen." Kaminari said.

"Can anybody do something. With their quirk. It's okay to use to save someone from danger." Ashido said.

"What the fuck no? Who the hell is killing us huh? We can't use our quirks." Bakugou said.

"Yes we can. The night time is a danger to us. And someone's quirk can save us from it." Ashido tried to reason with him.

Kirishima was standing their. Listening to the arguments between Bakugou and the team of people who were scared of the dark.

Then a light bulb lite up in his mind.

"Heyyyy how about our favorite couple Bakugou and uraraka. They can use their quirks for a nice light." Kirishima said.

"Oh yeah a floating explosion. That would be pretty cool." Kaminari played along.

"Well if it will easy everyone's fear of the dark, then sure." A bubbly Uraraka said.

Bakugou was about to say something. Until Uraraka elbowed him in the gut.

"Ahhh fuckin." He grunted.

"It's fine. We will do it." Uraraka said.

Everyone either went to a tent or stayed outside in their sleeping bag to sleep.

Bakugou still couldn't believe in anything.

~~~ few moments later~~~

Bakugou found himself that night being a personal night light.

"Tch. And these are the fucking shitty wussy ass heroes that are going to save fucking people eh?" He continues to curse to himself.

Creating another small explosion, while his girlfriend tiredly made it float.

"Man would I like to see them getting the fucking night shift." He mumbles to himself.

Uraraka yawned and her eyes caught sight of an unreal magical scene.

"We created that." She says while admiring the sky.

Bakugou quit his bickering and actual took the time to look up at the sky.

Both of them smiled that night and realized

that their powers together made such a pretty and strong supernova.

... and a pretty good night light.


	30. Chapter 30

The girls all met up at the girls common room.

There was graduation gowns all around the room, as well as curling irons and make up on the tables.

"Ow!" Uraraka burned herself behind her neck.

"Hey hey hey. You should let someone help you curling your hair. Especially since you have short hair. Here let me help you." Ashido said.

"Oh thanks. Haha I guess this stuff isn't cute out for me." Uraraka said.

"This is it. We are finally graduating today." Ashido said.

"Finally huh? I get to finally help my family. Am so happy." Uraraka smiled as she looked in the mirror.

Change... different is what she saw of herself.

She no longer saw her old self in her reflection. Instead she found a strong and determined young woman.

"Well I am going to give my family a new start." Ashido said.

Uraraka looked at her.

"Yeah that's right. My goal as a hero to to help my family as well. I just always had a happy face all the time. To hide the fact that my family needs help. And am the change they need." Ashido admitted.

Uraraka and Ashido had the same goal.

"Mina.. I had no idea." Uraraka said.

"It's okay it's not your fault at all. I want to give a good image on heroes with mutation like I do. I want to prove to people that just because I look different, we shouldn't have to be treated as monsters. We can be heroes too. I want to improve how people see us and accept us. I want to move my family to a new home... a home where the community accepts us. Instead of people mobbing our Home and shouting at us to go back to our own planet. If I can do that... I think i would be happy." Ashido said.

Uraraka hugged Ashido.

"We never thought as you as an alien Mina. Your personality and drive makes you into the hero you are today. I know that you can be the change you want to happen. I think you will inspire many people." Uraraka said.

"Yeah thank you Uraraka. Oh I shouldn't be crying on graduation. Today should be a good day you know." Ashido said.

"I think today will be an exception actually. You are supposed to cry on graduation." Uraraka laughed.

The girls finished getting ready together and started talking about what they are going to do to stand out when they got their diploma.

Until they heard an explosion.

~somewhere else (half an hour earlier)~

"Hey Bakugou can you help me with my tie, I can't-...tell me your joking."Kirishima said.

He opened the door, only to stop and see Bakugou wearing his school uniform.

"Fuck off, all that's happening today is some teacher handing out a fucking paper." Bakugou said.

"You mean all we are doing today is graduating UA and becoming heroes? And you just so happen to be number one in our class? And you are wearing your school uniform for the ceremony? Come on man." Kirishima said.

He went inside and made his way to his friends closet.

He pulled out a proper shirt and pants for the occasion.

"Here! Make yourself presentable!" Kirishima said as he threw the clothes at Bakugou.

"Eh! Presentable?! Fuck off! MOM" Bakugou replied. And shoved the clothes back to Kirishima.

"Hey all these years of school, you have always been wearing your uniform tacky! You wear oversized pants and an untie tie. I refuse to have you dressed this way for graduation!" Kirishima shoved the clothes back to Bakugou.

"Fuck off! Today's just another fucking day!" Bakugou shoved the clothes.

"No it's not! It's an important rememberable day!" Kirishima shoved it back.

"Fuck outta here!"

"No show more pride for the ceremony!"

"Yeah I'll show my fucking pride when you all catch me leaving this school."

"Come on man just wear it!"

"Well fucking make me then redhead!"

Bakugou won the war when he shoved the clothes to Kirishima. Locking him out his room in the process.

Kirishima looked at his friends door. And made some calls.

(Present time)

Bakugou heard a knock on the door and grunted.

"For fucks sake piss off!" He said. "You hear me-"

The door slammed open.

Strong material tape wrapped around Bakugou. Alarming him.

"Sorry man. I owe Kirishima a favor." Sero apologized.

"Yeah and what the hell man! You are the top student this year and you dressing like a delinquent? Have you no shame." kaminari joked.

"If you fuck faces don't release me right now. I'll show you a fucking delinquent." Bakugou said.

"Okay someone help me with this shirt." Kirishima said.

Bakugou's eyes were following Kirishima as he faced right in front of him.

"Try me Kirishima." Bakugou threatened.

"Oh stop acting like a child. Hmm we should have thought about how to change him, before tapping him huh?" Kirishima said.

"Oh right huh?" Both kaminari and sero said.

"You guys can't even plan ahead? Boy I fucking hope you guys can complete a fucking mission as fucking pros." Bakugou said.

The three were talking.

"Man fuck this!" Bakugou said

He released an explosion.

"Come on! Hurry Mina I heard an explosion over here!" Uraraka said.

"I know I know. But it's hard running in heels!" Mina said.

"That's why I wore wedges for graduation! Tee hee!" Uraraka exclaimed.

"There! There is smoke over there!" Mina said.

"Yeah I see it! I see it... at Bakugou's room?" Uraraka said.

"Boy.. this is either another villain attack... or another BakuRage. I wonder which one is worst?" Mina said.

The two reached the room and opened the door.

Only to see... a different scenario they didn't image.

"Ahhh????!!!" The two yelled.

What they saw was awkward.

There was a shirtless Bakugou Katsuki on the ground. Sero has his foot on his back. Holding his arms down with his strong tape. Kirishima was seen with Trying to take off Bakugou pants. And Kaminari was holding Bakugou's shoes in his hand, while placing a tape on Bakugou's mouth.

"AHHHHHHH!!!" The girls yelled while closing their eyes.

"Sorry we came at the wrong moment. Excuse us!" Uraraka yellled.

Then she stopped and thought about it.

"WAIT WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING! He is MY BOYFRIEND! Not yours!" She yelled as she ran back to the scene.

"You! What are you all doing to him! Don't you guys know it's graduation day! He has to get dressed and get ready for his valedictorian speech! Now isn't the time to mess with him!" Uraraka lectured the boys.

"Look Uraraka! I know this looks wrong.. and strange but the reason why we are here is cause... explodo over here was planning on wearing his school uniform like a thug! He refuses to wear something proper for this occasion!" Kirishima said.

"What! No way. Don't tell me you were actually serious Katsuki? Your school uniform? Really? No I agree with Kirishima. You will not wear oversize pants and an untucked shirt!" Uraraka yelled.

"Thank you!" The three boys said.

Bakugou was mumbling words that could not be understood, due to the tape on his mouth.

~~~ an hour later ~~~

Everybody was behind the stage for graduation. Outside was their friends and family waiting to see their student graduate.

Some were crying and some was hugging each other like they would never see them again.

They all wore their graduation gowns and caps.

Aside from the crowd was an angry blonde muttering to himself.

"Those motherfuckers. Making me fucking change... what was the fucking point when we have to wear these fucking gowns.. fucking dumbasses." A very pity Bakugou said to himself.

"It was a pleasure studying in the same room with all you.. my classmates" Iida said to his peers.

"We have to make sure we don't loose contact with each other after all these last few years have been great. It would be a shame if we all don't talk any more." Momo said.

All the girls came together to Uraraka.

"You too Uraraka you better not loose contact with us. If you do we will be knocking on your door everyday all day!" Ashido said.

That went noticed by a very grumpy (well dressed) Bakugou.

He made his way toward the girls.

"Hey! You all better not do that annoy shit! I'll kick you all out if you knock on the door all fucking day!" Bakugou said.

"What?!" The girls said

"Um. We will make sure to knock on the door when you are not there then!" Ashido said. Thinking she was cleaver.

"Why the fuck will I not be at my fucking place huh? I don't wanna hear you annoying shits!" He said

"We won't bother you. We will bother Uraraka. Ribbit." Tsuyu said.

"No you will be bothering both of us! We will be living together dumbasses!" Bakugou said.

Uraraka was caught off guard.

"WHAAATTTT!" All the girls( including Uraraka) yelled.

~~~ graduation speech time~~~

"It's been a great honor being beside a number of great young heroes for the last few years. While there was times of uncertainty and sorrow, let's not all forget the progress and great deeds these young lads have accomplished. It was unheard of young students saving the day against real villains. These students have earned respect and made a name of themselves to civilians, as well as the pro heroes. So it is my greatest pleasure as the principle of UA high school to introduce the class representative Iida Tenya." Nezu said.

Iida came walking in to the stand.

He tidied up his papers on the stand.

"Hello friends and family and thank you for coming to celebrate the graduation of the current senior class of UA high school. My name is Iida Tenya and I have been the class representative from the start. While most of us is sad to leave behind a school that has brought so much good to our lives, such as making life long friends and making life worthy memories. We all laughed and cried at our time at UA, but let's not think of today as the last day of being together. Instead think of this as the first day together as heroes. Many of us think that their peers won't be able to visit anymore or will vanish. Because we were all accepted in different agencies. But as class rep. Let me talk to you one last time to ensure you that this is false. Life after high school is not as dreaded as it seems. We will all live our lives as heroes. Helping each other as heroes. Working together as heroes. Today is not the last day together. Instead it's the first day together. We will all save the world together as heroes. It's been an honor learning together with such a promising talent group of peers. We all went through numerous training camps and exams given to us by our teachers. Now it is time to show the world what UA graduates are like... as heroes. Thank you!" Iida said.

The crowd applauded him as he walked away.

"Alright that was Iida Tenya everyone. Now will everyone welcome our class Valedictorian! Bakugou Katsuki is graduating with a perfect GPA and physical performances. He excelled with his quirk through development and a high determination. While most people believe a valedictorian is a natural genius. But Bakugou Katsuki has made huge progress finding who he wants to be as a hero and changed throughout high school. Everyone here is Bakugou!" Nezu said.

Bakugou walked his way to the stand.

To be honest with himself or to others. Bakugou didn't write a speech ahead of time.

He didn't want to do a speech after all. But he does know that there is a time and a place to complain. But in front of a whole crowd and pro heroes wasn't the time to. He just had to wing it. With a ... somewhat good attitude.

"Hello everyone and thank you for coming to the graduation ceremony of UA high school. It is my honor to be the valedictorian for this class. Although I knew I was going to be... I didn't expect it to be challenging. From the start, all I wanted was to be the best and skip over my peers as stone to show I am the best. Back then. I didn't want any help and was rash with my actions toward a situation. But as time went on... something happened to me for the better. I learned that I lacked the fundamental skills as a hero. Trust and communication. It took time and patience. But the people that I once saw as pebbles that I would kick around, I now see as my comrades and would trust and work with any of them in the hero world. The times I had at UA has been life changing for better or for worst. But I wouldn't change it. Although I won't see my peers in the classroom anymore. I'll get the chance to see them as heroes in action. Thank you. " Bakugou ended his speech.

The principal and All might handed Bakugou the Valedictorian gift. And awarded him the valedictorian medal. Bakugou walked away and went back to his peers.

His classmates stared at him.

"What! I didn't even want to say a speech. I know it sounded shitty. I just made it up right now. If I had written a speech before hand it would have been so much fucker better." Bakugou said.

The classmates shock their heads and went to give Bakugou a hug.

"Hey get off of me!" Bakugou said.

"It's just.. we never knew you considered us as comrades. Oh my how far you have grown!" Kirishima said.

"Yeah man! I'll have your back!" Kaminari cried.

Other peers were saying the same thing and cried in joy knowing Bakugou trusted them and they they made it hard for him to be number one.

"Oh shut up will yeah." Bakugou looked away from his peers.

"It's nice to know that you consider them friends Katsuki." Uraraka laughed too.

"Oh shut it." He replies.

Aizawa and All might began calling out the graduates name in alphabetical order. Due to some of the students new hero agencies requesting that their agency reminds hidden and unknown they are not allowed to say where the students will be working.

The students names where called. They got their diplomas and shook hands with their teachers.

When every student was called, lining up in front of the crowd.

"Now everyone... the graduating class of UA! Give them a round of applause!" Nezu announced.

The students threw their caps in the air and cheered for their accomplishment.

Soon everyone came together with their friends and families. Each congratulating each other. They gave each other their numbers.

"Honey!" Uraraka's parents yelled.

Uraraka looked shocked and ran their way.

"Mom! Dad! You came. I thought you guys said you couldn't come." Uraraka cried as she hug her parents.

"No no honey we lied. We just wanted to surprise you as all. We would never miss your graduation! You worked so hard for this. And now you finally done it! Our daughter is a Hero!" Uraraka's dad said.

"We are so proud of you Ochako." Her mother said.

"Thank you mama!" Uraraka said.

"Where is Katsuki! I want to congratulate him too!" Her mother asked.

"I'll go get him!" Their daughter said.

Uraraka ran away into a crowd.

"Oh hello Mitsuki!" Uraraka Mom said. As she saw Bakugou's parents.

"Oh hello! How are you. I was hoping we saw each other today! Where is Ochako! Am so proud of her." Mitsuki said.

"She went off to find your son." Uraraka's dad said.

"Yeah Masaru and I have been trying to find him as well." Mitsuki said.

"You must be proud of your son! Mr. Valedictorian Huh?" Uraraka's mother said.

"He sure is. As much as he irritates me. Both Masaru and I are proud of that little shit- I mean lovely son." Mitsuki said.

"Ma! I found him!" Uraraka came running towards her parents. Dragging Bakugou by his hand.

She immediately saw his parents by hers and went to correct herself.

"Oh my goodness! Am sorry Uhh hello Mrs. and Mr. Bakugou how have you been! Congratulations on grad... I meant congratulations on being here... to um.. your sons graduation.. Uh yeah.. haha." Uraraka said nervously.

"Ochako! We are so proud of you graduating! I knew you could do it." Mitsuki said. As she hugged her.

"We never doubted you. Even for a second. You were meant for greatness and such accomplishments." Mitsuki said.

"Ahh Honey... shouldn't you congratulate your son too." Masaru said.

"Oh he is here? Where?" She joked.

"Why you!" Bakugou said.

"Yes good job Katsuki for not bombing up the school... am joking you little shit." Mitsuki said.

She hugged her son and punched his back.

"Good job son. We knew that whatever you set your mind to that you would obtain it." Masaru said.

"Oh Katsuki come here!" Uraraka's Mom went to hug Bakugou.

"Congratulations young man! Valedictorian is no easy thing to be! Am proud." She said.

Bakugou is not used to being hugged. He is extremely not being used to being hugged by his girlfriends Mom.

He stood there awkwardly. But thanked her.

"Good job young man." Uraraka's dad said.

He shook hands with Bakugou man to man.

"Now let's get pictures!" Mitsuki said.

"You two stand over there!" She demanded.

Bakugou being the stubborn guy he is just stood there. Uraraka dragged him to the location given.

She gave out a smile and hugged his arm.

"Alright! Smile! And am talking to you Katsuki!" Mitsuki said.

"Yeah yeah." He replied.

After countless pictures later. They were free.

Everyone's parent left. And the student were allowed one more day at the dorms.

Everyone went back to their rooms.

Uraraka and Bakugou went to hang out at his room.

"Man am going to miss this place!" My room was so comfy. And am going to miss making a mess here." Uraraka admitted.

"I doubt it. I bet you will fucking a make a mess in our apartment. So there shouldn't be nothing to miss in the first place." He said.

Her face reddened up.

"Wait you were serious?! You really want to get an apartment with me soon?! With me?" She said.

"Well yeah. What the fuck did you think was going to happen. And aren't you the one that wants to save money. Us getting an apartment together will be cheaper than paying for our own apartments and bills. It would be smarter to split one bill. " he said.

"But.. but.. don't you think we are taking things to fast!" She said

"Too fast? We have been dating since freshman year!" He replied.

"Yeah.. okay but we aren't married! Wouldn't people get the wrong message?" She nervously said.

"What you don't want to live with me?" He asked.

"What!... no that's... I mean I wouldn't mind it... but.." she said.

"But what?" He said.

He wanted to do this at a later time. But he can clearly see that their status of their relationship is what is worrying Ochako.

He stood up and went to open a drawer in his desk.

"It's just.. mom and dad always told me that I should only live with someone that is my-" she stopped.

"I mean. Ahh it's just. I want to... but.. I mean no buts... but." She was in war with herself.

She was raised with her parents telling her that she should only move in with her husband. And she didn't want to disappoint her parents. Even though they accepted Bakugou. They aren't married. They are girlfriend and boyfriend. And...

"Look here. I wanted to do this later. But you are fucking making me do this now. Instead of a fancy dinner or some shit... you get this right here and right now. Alright." He said.

"I get what right here and right now?" She asked.

"This!" He shoved the black small box to her hands.

She paused when she saw what was in her hands. He heart was pumping faster and faster. She wasn't stupid, she knew what was in the box. She just never expected this from him. She was lost for words.

"Well? Say something? Open the box." He blushed and his nerves were killing him.

She opened the box and gasped. She knew it was a ring. But didn't know it would be this beautiful.

Tears were falling from her eyes. She loves Bakugou with all her heart. She wants to be with him. She just wasn't sure if he was as serious as she was. She wants a family one day. And didn't expect this from him. She was happy he wanted to spend forever with her. The top student and one of the most promising heroes of their generation.. wanted her as a wife. She feared up again.

"Why are you crying? You want to get married right? Well so do I. You don't even know what happened behind the scenes for this to happen. But I want this. And am serious about this." Bakugou admitted.

"Behind the scenes?" She said.

"Yeah. When you went to my parents house to get your formal dress designed. My mom measured your ring size and my parents have a design for your wedding dress. That ring in that box is an engagement ring that has been passed down in my family. I even talked with your parents. Because I knew how much your family and yourself care so much for each other. I asked them once and your dad told me no. Along with all the other reasons why. That was the reason why your dad wanted you to break up with me." He said.

"Since the dance? You planned everything. That was a long time ago. You thought about this since? And my dad said no?" She asked confused.

"Yeah and he really hurt my ego and self confidence. It took me awhile to get the courage to go ask him again. Luckily for me things went better the next time. And I got your parents permission." He said.

He took the ring out of the box. And held her hands.

"I know am not that great with expressing my feeling but I do love you. I will do everything to protect you. I know that you don't need me to support you, but always know you can depend on me. I support you with wanting to support your family. And even though we will be working at different agencies. I know we can make this work. I just ... want this... I don't want to lose you okay!? So just say yes and accept the ring will ya!?" He said to her.

"I love you Katsuki. Am just crying cause am so happy. You thought about this so much. When I didn't even know what was going on this whole time. Am just honored someone like you would want to be with someone like me." She said.

"Someone like you? Stop degrading yourself. You are strong and badass. You are on the same level as I am Angel face." He said.

She stayed quiet and the silence was killing Bakugou. Never before has he felt this vulnerable and nervous. For once in his life he wished that luck would be on his side.

Would she accept a person like him? A guy with a huge ego and bad attitude. He sure fucking wish she did.

"Yes." She smiled.

"Yes?" He said. He hoped his ears didn't deceive him.

She threw herself on his and hugged him.

"Yes I said yes!" She smiled.

"I'll marry you!" She kissed him.

Bakugou thanked the gods they showed his mercy today. She actually said yes to a guy like him.

He hugged her back and let out a cocky smile.

She saw the look on his face.

"Oh take that cocky smile off your face! A minute ago you looked nervous and scared!" She joked.

"Will get used to it Ochako." He said.

"Oh gosh. I guess I would have to Huh?" She joked.

He turned to see her and slipped the ring on her finger.

"Now don't fucking take that off or hide it!" He said.

"Yeah yeah. I'll fight villains showing this off while I give them the fist to their face." She laughed.

"But to be honest Katsuki. Even though I always wished for this day to come, I know you said that you planned for this to happen by a fancy dinner or something. But to be honest. I always thought that it would happen like this.. Haha." She grind.

"Why you! I can be romantic. Just you and your bubbly face made me do it today!" He yelled.

"Okay Katsuki." She said.

"Don't ignore me!" He said.

"Okay." She grinned again.

"ARGH." He gave up.


	31. Chapter 31

"Hmmm how about this one?" Uraraka said.

She pointed at a light pink apartment on the catalog.

"Over my dead body. I ain't gunna live in no bubble gum apartment." Bakugou argued.

"Booo you aren't any fun." Uraraka stuck out her tongue.

"And besides that apartment location is too far for me to commute to work." He said.

"Well not for me! It's only about two blocks away from my work :D" she giggled.

"Right So you want a fucking cotton candy colored apartment and you want to commute two blocks everyday. Must be fuckin great... if it was only you living there!" He pointed out.

"Oh don't be silly am sure... let's see." Uraraka was figuring out how long it would take him to commute.

"Um it's only an... hour-ish... commute. Because of the trains and how many transfers it would take ya... huh. They don't offer one way trains at this location...Okay maybe not the pink apartment then haha." She gave in.

The two of them are looking into moving into their first apartment together. Both trying to find a place that is easy to commute for both of them.

"Okay then... hmm." She turned the pages.

"This one!" She said.

He sighed.

"Again that's like fucking ... right in front of your work! What the hell Ochako! Are you only looking at places right by your work huh?" He said.

"Haha it's not my fault Endeavors office is a convenient location for shopping districts and housing areas!" She said.

He looked at the section she was looking at as well and grunted. He pointed at the section heading.

"It is your fault if you are only looking at 'apartments by Endeavors office' section of this damn catalog!" He said.

"What I am not-" she said. She then noticed that the section she was looking at literally said 'apartments by Endeavors office'

"Huh.. would you look at that. That is strange that a apartment catalog would go that specific on the location." She said.

"Well a lot of people believe if they live by a hero agency they would be safe. I don't know why for some fucking reason. If I was an enemy I would attack the location of a hero." Bakugou said.

He turned the page and put the catalog in front of them both.

"Here try looking again, instead not on the fucking Endeavors office location shit." He said.

"Man so grumpy! You really are going to ruin your face when you get older. Don't worry I'll still look at your face when it happens." She said.

He stared at her and grunted. He decided that finding an apartment was their priority right now and decided to let her 'funny comment' slide.

She looked at an apartment and smiled.

"Okay okay this one!" She said.

"This better be a better apartment Ochako or I swear-" The catalog hit his face.

Before he started his little tantrum. Ochako should him her pick.

"No no really this one is a serious pick look!" She said.

He grabbed the paper out of her hands and looked.

"Hm let's see. The color isn't pink, check. The place isn't located right in front of your fucking work, check. Actually the place is by both the speed one way trains, so it would take both of us around 10- 15 min to go to work, good. The place allows dogs, check. Utilities include the basic stuff we need, check. Amenties... looks ok. Price is decent. Wow I think we finally agree on something for once." He said.

"Uh Huh See I can be serious ...sometimes haha." She said.

"Yeah will we better contact the landlord, a place that is good for both of us is for sure going to be taken fast." He said. He took out his cell phone and dialed up the number.

Ochako began to think about all the stuff that has happened. She finally graduated UA, she starts working at Endeavors office next week, she is engaged to Katsuki, and they are getting their first apartment together. There was so much change that has been happening recently. But she is glad everything is fine.

"Hello? Earth to Ochako! Hey am talking to you!" Bakugou waved his hand in front of her face.

"Oh sorry I kinda doze off haha." She said.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yes Yes am alright just being me." She scratched her head.

"Well okay then, now back to what I've been saying, the landlord is letting us tour the apartment and sign the papers Friday okay." He said.

"Sounds like a plan!" She kissed his cheek and went to the kitchen.

She saw a pile of dishes in the kitchen sink and decided to wash it. They were staying at Katsuki's parents house. She didn't want be lazy.

She turned the water on and Bakugou came from behind and grabbed her hand.

"Ahhh what are you doing?" She asked.

"What am I doing? What are you doing?" He asked.

"Am washing the dishes. Your parents are letting me stay here until we find our own place, the least I can do is help clean the dishes." She said.

"No i don't care about that, am asking why are you washing the dishes wearing your engagement ring. You are going to mess it up or probably lose it down the water pipes." He said.

"Oh yeah! Haha sorry. I guess am not used to having a ring on." She admitted. She took off the ring and gave it to Katsuki.

"Keep it safe for me!" She told him.

"Yeah yeah. I know." He went to the living room.

"Where are your parents anyways? I haven't seen them since graduation." She asked.

"Oh them? Those fuckers left town to go visit some family." He said.

"Do they know we are engaged?" She asked.

"No." He yawned.

"No? Should you tell them we are?" She questioned.

"Hell no! If I tell them right now. I fucking bet they would drag my other family down over here. And fuck that. Shouldn't you tell your family huh?" He said.

"I already did dummy." She laughed.

"Oh? Well that's good, I guess." He turned on the tv.

"Maybe I should text your mother, we have been texting buddies for a while now." She joked.

"Yeah yeah whatever. If you know what's best for you. You would wait until they came back with no family. It's called strategy." He said.

"Oh strategy? I guess who am I to question the mighty boom boys strategic plans." She laughed.

He coughed. "Boom boy? You better not call me that. If someone says any dumbass name and it hits the media. My career is doomed with a dumbass name forever." He said.

"Well when are you going to pick a name already? You start next week too you know!" She told him.

"Just you wait floaty. These things take time. " He said.

"Sure sure okay whatever you say... hey did you tell any of your friends about our engagement?"

"No? Why would I?" He replied.

"Katsuki Bakugou! Just because we are not in high school anymore does not mean we can just forget about everybody. We made friendships there." She lectured.

"Oh yeah? Then why didn't you tell anyone huh? Don't tell me you did, because if you did. Those annoying ass girls would be up on our business 24/7."

"Ye-yeah will you see... I just wanted to wait until we had a date in mind you know?" She stuttered.

"A date? I don't know you said that we should get used to our work schedules and careers first, didn't you? So we aren't in a hurry to get married right now." He said.

"Yeah your right! We need to get used to our new lives first. I mean am just glad we are engaged, it lets me know that we will get married one day." Her cheeks flushed.

He looked at her face and it was like staring at the sun. To bright for him to look at.

He blushed too and looked away.

"Yeah will if you do tell anybody, make sure they keep it on the down low. We are pros starting next week, if word comes out that we are engaged. Media will be up our asses. That is something I do not want!" He grunted.

"Yeah I guess. You are right. I wouldn't want that much attention." She walked behind him and started to massage his shoulders.

He kept quiet and leaned back closing his eyes.

Uraraka felt her phone vibrate and stopped massaging his shoulders.

"Hey! I was enjoying that. Just don't stop!" He complained.

"Sorry sweetie, my boss sent me an email right now. It did say read immediately." She reasoned.

"Fine, if it's a work related issue. I'll let it slide." He told her.

"Oh calm down you grump! When am finished I'll continue your massage." She said.

He blushed and grunted.

"Yeah well whatever. Look at the damn email." He said.

Uraraka opened up the email and started to read it.

"Oh I just have to meet the other new heroes in the office. I know one of them is Todoroki, but the other I don't know. He says that we will also show our quirks with the other newbies. Because for the first few months, since we are new, we will have to be partners in missions. Until he can see we can handle missions solo. Okay sounds like fun!" She said.

"Yeah yeah that's what they do to all the newbies. Since we aren't side kicks just fresh heroes, we have to be partnered up with another new hero. It's dumb as shit but whatever. It's only for a few months, as long as my partner doesn't slow me down." Bakugou said.

"Hey wait a minute... didn't All Mights agency only accepted two this year... you and ... Deku :D" she giggled.

"So I found out who your partner is! Now you guys get to be best friends forever. " She laughed

A vein popped out on his forehead.

"Shit! I completely forgot that nerd got accepted too.. dammit!" He said.

Uraraka kept laughing.

"Yeah yeah laugh it off!" He said.

"Haha well... your other partner would be a mystery right? Cause you also work for Aizawas secret office." She said.

"No. I was the only one accepted this year. I'll be working with their team as the only newbie." He said.

"Ohh Okay. Do you know your schedule for that one?" She asked.

"No, it's a call in job. But I do have that skill test shit in a month. The All might thing is Sunday." He said.

"Well I am pretty sure I won't be partnered with Todoroki, only because am sure his father acknowledges his quirk. But i don't know I could be wrong, I could be partnered with him or the other one." She said.

He just grunted.

"What? What's wrong. Someone jealous?" She teased.

"No. It's just two heroes being professional working together. Why should I be jealous?" He said.

" Awww Katsuki am only joking." She pinched his cheek

"Yeah whatever." He said.

"Still who do you think the other person is? It was only Todoroki and me that come from UA. Don't most new pros come from UA?" She said.

"Yeah most do. But some from other schools in different regions get in, but those percentages are low. So if they did come from another school. They must have a strong quirk." He said.

~~~ somewhere else~~~

"Did those emails get sent out like I told you to do." Endeavor told his secretary.

"Yes sir they were sent earlier today. Is there anything else?" The assistant asked.

"Yes call my son, tell him to get over here." He demanded.

"Yes sir.. r-right away." She stuttered.

She dialed his number. But was left on voicemail.

"Um sir... your son isn't answering his phone." She said.

"Alright you are dismissed." He said.

He slammed his fists on his desk.

"Dammit Shouto! You better not mess up my plan. What is the world are you doing that most important than getting to know your future wife. He is lucky am even letting him get to know his wife. He will not mess up this planned wedding I have planned out for him." He cursed.

~~~ meanwhile at an ice cream shop~~~

"Wow it's been awhile since we last met up! Since high school is over. Real world problems are stacking on my shoulders. But am glad we both have the time to meet up for ice cream." Momo smiled.

"Yeah of course. Sure it's been busy with work starting next week, but finding time for you shouldn't be a problem at all." Shouto calmly said as he was poking at his ice cream.

Momo blushed. She really likes Shouto and glad things are still good with each other.

"I wonder if I can make ice cream as good as this place. It's a same the ice cream is so over priced." He spoke to himself.

~~~ back at Bakugou's House~~~

"Hm if I didn't know any better. I say I am not the girl in this relationship." She said as she finished boxing up her stuff.

"The fuck do you mean?" He said.

"Look am already done packing. And you are taking forever packing your stuff like a girlllll." She joked.

"What. Stop lying. You cannot be finished already." He said.

"Yup look I have my one and only box right over here Hun!" She said.

"Really you only have one box? How? Don't you have more shit than that?" He questioned.

"Nope! I didn't really had much stuff to begin with. So it made my packing job much easier." She bragged.

"Well congrats you want a medal?" He joked.

"Yes I do actually!" She replied.

"Yeah well help me finish up my packing first will ya." He said.

"Hmm I guess I can... since am such a nice girlfriend." She said.

"You mean fiancée right?" He said.

She paused and comprehended his words.

"Uh yeah silly dumb me! Haha. I just have to get used to being called that. You know we have been dating for awhile and now I got a promotion to fiancée haha. Sure I'll help ya pack." She told him.

"You can start with my desk then. Only pack the necessary shit. " he instructed.

"Oh like this All might action figure?" She waved it around the air.

"Of course that comes to our new apartment." He said like it was common sense.

"Uhhh Okay." She said.

She found a picture of herself and him on top of his desk.

"Aww was this taken the day of the fair?" She asked.

"You got it printed and framed? Such a sweet heart." She joked.

"Yeah yeah whatever, pack that too." He said.

"You are such a softie aren't you." She rubbed his head.

He knew she liked to joke around. But these boxes aren't going to box themselves.

"Man so serious huh?" She said.

There was something about messing with Katsuki that made her want to mess with him again. Especially if he has his serious face on.

She thought of an idea and listened to her gut.

She put her fingers together and activated her quirk.

She jumped towards Katsuki's back and latched on.

That caught him off guard.

"H-hey What are you doing Ochako!" He stuttered. But maintained his position and continued to pack.

"Hey don't ignore me. You're no fun.." she started to kiss behind his neck.

"Ochako.." He said.

"Hey I never finished that massage! You want me to continue?" She asked. She didn't wait for a response, instead she started to rub his shoulders again.

"Yesssss? Do you want me to stop Love?" She asked and stopped rubbing his shoulders.

"No you can continue.. I mean you do owe me a massage." He reasoned.

"Haha I knew I could distract you! I win!" She smiled.

"Yeah yeah. You win, congratulations." He smirked.

"You know am trying to pack my stuff. We do move in to our place this week." He said.

"I mean... you have a point..." she got off his back.

"I'll go help ya finish." She teased.

He grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face him.

"Packing can fucking wait." He said.


	32. Chapter 32

The young couple walked inside the place of there soon to be apartment. First came the tour.

Bakugou knocked at the leasing office door and out came the landlord.

"Good morning Mr. ?" The woman questioned him.

"Bakugou." He replied.

"And this is Uraraka." He pointed to his left.

"Um Uraraka who?" She asked confused.

"Um Uraraka my fiancée?!" He said like it was obvious.

"Oh no, am asking where is Uraraka?" She said.

Bakugou looked left. Only to not see the girl in question. He could have sworn that she was right there.

He slightly cursed to himself and began looking for her.

"I'll be right back!" He yelled to the woman behind him.

He sped walked around the apartment complexes and saw Uraraka outside on her phone.

Who was she talking too? She looked worried.

He could hear what she was saying from a distance.

"Am sorry. I didn't read the email correctly I guess... huh there was a mistake with the dates in the email... Uh huh. So am not in trouble? Thank goodness!... today? Am kinda getting an apartment today... I don't want to disappoint my boss even before work started, it's just the train that would take me there already left... oh someone could pick me up?... you guys are picking people up because you guys got the dates mixed up, that's so nice of you...okay I'll go in today, someone is coming to get me in two hours? Okay that's fine...I'll send you my address... oh you already have it?...how I didn't move in here yet...oh you tracked my cell phone...neat I guess haha. Okay bye." Uraraka turned off her cell phone.

She turned towards the apartment complex and load her eyes on the blonde in front of her.

"What happened at work?" He questioned.

"Oh um. The email I got the other day told me that my newbie evaluation was tomorrow, but endeavors secretary told me it was a mistake and it is today. So someone is coming to pick me up in about two hours. Am sorry. I guess I won't be able to help you move in today." She looked down at the ground.

"No it's okay. It's work. Even though someone fucked up on the email, doesn't mean you should miss it or be late. You don't want to be known as the late girl before you even start working. It's cool. I'll just call someone to help me out here." He said.

"You're not mad?" She looked up.

"No am mad at that damn person that fucked up on the dates for the evaluation. Not you. But it's work. Gotta do what you gotta do." He told her.

She hugged him and gave him a kiss.

"Well since we are limited to time. Lets go see that fucking apartment right now." He said.

"Okay!" She followed him.

~~~ At Endeavor's office~~~~

"Do you understand! After you get a hold of that zombie boy and get him and gravity girl to this building you are fired! It is no excuse for a well respected hero agency to get the dates wrong for the newbies! A wrong schedule only inflicts trouble and unnecessary problems. This is not acceptable. This is embarrassing! Those are newbies! They now have an impression that this office is a joke and has poor management that don't even know what they are doing! Get them over here! Right when I see them walking into these doors. Pack your stuff and get out of my face!" Endeavor yelled at his secretary.

"Yes sir... I understand." She quietly responded.

He kept yelling that he specifically said that evaluations was on Friday. And he kept questioning his other staff management if they heard him speaking about Saturday at the last meeting they were at.

The employees said no and said he told everyone it was Friday. It was even on the electronic board to remind everyone.

Endeavor kept rambling on how someone could possibly made such a dumb mistake.

"Yes I am sorry for the mistake. We will have someone to pick you up... you will also be stoping to pick up the other new hero on your way over here. Again sorry for the trouble I have made for you today." The secretary got off the phone and sighed.

"Sir both of the new recruits got the call and transportation has been taken cared of. Both will be on there ways within two hours." The secretary said.

"Finally good news. Well what are you waiting for? A promotion or a raise for fixing your mistakes? Pack your stuff and get out!" Endeavor demanded.

"Yes sir." She responded.

"Shouto! Get in the car that is picking up the other recruits! I can't have them thinking this agency is a joke! Go and welcome them! Also since this is so rushed, tell them what I am looking for at the evaluation. And here!" He tossed his son three bags.

"Tell then once they get here they have ten minutes to change into this gear. Also tell them that I am giving them an extra bonus in their paychecks. That should fix the mockery we showed them today with the date mistake. Go!" Endeavor told his son.

Shouto agreed and was about to walk out of the office.

But he stopped by at the old secretary.

"I hope you will give me a call for a job, once I take over this office. It will be a different respectable hero agency. " He told the secretary.

She silently thanked him.

And Shouto left.

~~~back to the apartments~~~

The two just finished the walk through of the the apartment.

Bakugou is obviously complaining about wood floors and he saying how he wants carpet.

But Uraraka fell in love with the apartment. It was perfect for them!

"Oh please please please please! Can we get it! Just wear socks if your feet get cold!" She begged.

She put her hands on his shoulders and started shake him.

"Please please please please!!! I'll let you claim what side of the bed you want! Only if you say yes!" She offered.

The two have been fighting over what side of the bed they wanted when they were at Bakugou's parents house. So naturally they both wanted to claim the best side.

"Argh Fine! You better not cry and whine about the deal later!" He said.

"No I won't I promise! Thank you so much! I just love it here so much you know!" She smiled.

He looked over at the landlord that was behind them this whole time.

"We will take it." He said.

"Alright! Lets go back to the office for we can finish your application." She said.

After awhile the papers were done and the money was paid. The two were allowed to move in immediately.

Soon Bakugou's parent came to drop off some of the boxes the young couple has packed. And... Kirishima came too!

"Ohh how nice. So you still care about your friends." She mocked Bakugou.

"Oh shut up! I can't do all the unpacking myself. The beds, tables, and couches can't be lifted by one person. And I don't want to hear my mom bitch and moan about how old she is to be doing that kind of lifting and shit." He said.

"Okay." She smiled.

"Argh not this again!" He said. Clearly she didn't believe his reasoning.

"Hey Kirishima! Thank you for coming today." Uraraka waved at him.

"It's no problem! Sero, kaminari, and I got a three bedroom apartment three blocks that way." He pointed at the direction.

"No way! That's so close to us! I bet Katsuki is glad his friends live so close!" She said.

Bakugou mentally punched himself. He knew the three of them were moving into an apartment together. They all kept texting him about it! But he didn't even bother to look at the address of their apartment. If he would have known...

"You better not be knocking at my door 24/7." Is all he said.

"Well I take it that he is glad too." Kirishima agreed with Uraraka.

"The fuck? No I just said don't be bothering me!" Bakugou said.

"No you said don't be bothering you 24/7. So that means we get to bother you as long as it isn't everyday!" Kirishima joked.

"Hey brat! Start unloading!" Mitsuki told her son.

He grunted and started walking to the trailer full of their furniture and stuff.

He didn't hear anybody walking behind him. So he looked back and saw that his mother was talking to Uraraka and Kirishima.

Mitsuki was hugging Uraraka again... for the 100th time. Ever since she found out about the confirmed engagement. She kept babbling on about finally having a good daughter. And that she can't believe someone like her would want to marry someone like her son.

And Kirishima was caught off guard in confusion.

"Engaged!" Kirishima stepped back in confused and hurt... hurt that Bakugou didn't even tell him and his friends.

But nonetheless he was happy for his friends.

He gave Uraraka a hug congratulating her and started to ask when she said yes to Bakugou.

"Hey we don't have all day! The trailer is a rental! Come on!" Bakugou yelled.

"Hey man! Why didn't you tell us you proposed to Uraraka? That's not manly bro." Kirishima said.

"It's none of your business, that's why." Bakugou said as he unlocked the trailer.

"It's okay don't worry about it. The guys and I will throw you a bachelors party anyways whether you want one or not." Kirishima said.

"I don't want a party." Bakugou said.

Kirishima and him went back and forth about the topic.

"Wow there is a lot of stuff. Well good thing there is no one here to watch this!" Uraraka said.

"Eh? No one here to watch what?" Kirishima questioned.

"This!" She said. She activated her quirk on the boxes and made it a hell of a lot more lighter.

"Come on quickly! Before anyone sees!" She said.

Kirishima grabbed a lot of boxes and walked into his friends new apartment.

"Wow I didn't know you can make stuff not float away into space haha it's pretty neat to have no gravity and it float in place!" Kirishima praised her.

"Haha It took a lot of practice but yeah it's possible. But it's a whole lot easier to let the boxes float away to space haha." He said.

"I bet!" Kirishima laughed too.

Soon all the boxes and furniture was in the apartment. Bakugou's parents left already. And Kirishima stayed to help Bakugou move all the furniture around in the apartment.

They would have Uraraka use her quirk to make it easier. But she received a phone call saying her ride will be there within five minutes. And since they lived in a gated community she gave them the code number for the gate and her apartment number.

"Ahhh am nervous now." Uraraka admitted.

"Why?" Kirishima asked.

"Because what if I don't do good today." She said.

"Ah I would worry about that. You will do fine don't worry about it." He told her.

"Thanks Kirishima." She said.

They heard a knock on the door and Bakugou went to answer it.

And he saw half and half on the door step.

"Bakugou." Todoroki said.

"Half and half." Bakugou said.

"Ahh Todoroki! Hello! Give me a few minutes please!" She said.

"That's fine take your time." Todoroki said.

Bakugou saw another individual in the car. That person was getting out of the car.

Once he saw a familiar gray hair individual, he immediately got annoyed.

Fujimi... that thug from Isamu Academy. The one with zombie virus quirk and dumbass face.

"Oh fuck no!" Bakugou yelled.

Fujimi Saw Bakugo and thought the same.

"What! You again!" Fujimi said.

The two did not get along.

And Shouto then remembered when those two first met.

'Oh. Oh yeah they don't like each other. Now I remember. Guess I should have told Fujimi to stay in the car.' Shouto thought to himself.

"Get our of my face you low life zombie face dumbass!" Bakugou said.

"How the hell did your Fuck Face get accepted into Endeavors office?" Fujimi yelled.

"I cannot believe I have to work with you! There must be a damn mistake somewhere!" Fujimi questioned.

"Sorry I took so long Todoroki! Am ready now!" Uraraka said.

Everyone looked at her. She heard an argument but didn't know who was the other person.

"Ahh what's wrong?" She asked.

"There is a misunderstanding. Fujimi, meet Uraraka she is the other recruit... not Bakugou. So don't worry we are going to be working with her." Todoroki clarified.

"Oh hello! I remember you from the practice course back in high school! Am Uraraka!" She greeted Fujimi.

Bakugou looked so pissed at this situation.

Not only was his fiancée working with half and half, but that zombie ass too!

"I knew there was a mistake. Just glad that I get to work with you. Rather than that punk ass over there." He pointed at Bakugou.

"Oh that's right." She said. She just remembered Bakugou and Fujimi don't like each other.

"Well this guy is my fiancé. So I hope you too well get along." She said.

Fujimi couldn't believe the ticking time bomb got a girl like her! And fiancée.

Bakugou shot out a grin. Like he won the argument.

To Fujimi that grin meant, "Yeah that's right my "delinquent ass" got a girl like that, she is my Fiancée, so hands off."

"Well we should be going now. I don't want to keep everybody waiting!" Uraraka said.

"Bye sweetie!" She said to Bakugou and have him a kiss.

She walked outside and Shouto followed her.

"Nice seeing you again Bakugou." Shouto said and left.

Fujimi and Bakugou still had a stare down.

"Stay away from Uraraka. And fuck off." Bakugou told him and slammed the door.

Fujimi blood boiled and walked away.

He had to work with his bosses son and now the the guy he hates, fiancée.

He didn't have any hard feeling for Uraraka. She looked like a nice girl. He just wondered how someone like her is with someone like him.

"Oh this is going to be fun." He said. Thinking about all the different ways he can annoy Bakugou with this kind of working situation.

Bakugou was about to set off some explosions because he was so goddamn irritated.

Kirishima places a hand on his shoulder.

"Boy that was intense. Who would have thought Uraraka would be working with him huh? Well it's nothing to get irritated over. Calm down Bro." Kirishima said.

"I am calm! Now lets finish up this shit." Bakugou said.

"And while everything was happening earlier... I ordered us some pizza." Kirishima said.


	33. Chapter 33

They finally arrived to Endeavor's office and immediately went to change into the gear.

A lady in a lab coat arrived telling them that they were going to monitor their physical limits with and without quirks.

Everybody nodded and one by one their evaluations was being conducted.

Outside the room, the hero Endeavor looked and studied carefully what the new recruits were made of. In the end he only smirked. A sign that he chose the perfect new heroes for his agency.

"Sir. All three have finished. Here are the copies of their results." A woman said.

"Good work. Make sure you tell them to meet me at my office once they are finished resting." Endeavor responded.

The woman nodded and walked away.

The three went to their changing rooms to tidy up after all the tests they did.

Uraraka stayed underneath the warm water of the shower She was taking.

'A lot of stuff happened today. Moving into a new apartment, coming in on short notice to take a physical test, and meeting my new partners... am glad there is someone from UA I know, but Fujimi... Bakugou hates his guts. I should try to keep stuff professional with him. Bakugou wouldn't like it if we became friends after all.' Uraraka thought.

She got out the shower and changed.

Attention. Will all three of the new recruits please report to Endeavor's office immediately. Thank you.

The loud speaker turned off.

'I guess I get to finally meet my boss.' Uraraka thought.

The office was so big and there was so many floors, Uraraka got instantly lost.

She began to mentally brake down thinking she was going to be the last to arrive.

"Oh Uraraka you lost?" Shouto popped up.

"Oh thank goodness! Yeah this place is huge haha. I don't have a clue where am going." She admitted.

"Well follow me. I'll show you where it is." He offered.

"Thanks!" She said.

One the way there no one spoke a word.

Shouto broke the silence.

"So your engaged."Shouto asked.

"Uh Huh sure am!" She said. Showing him the ring on her finger.

"That's good news. Congratulations. Maybe now Bakugou will calm down with guys being around you." He said.

"Pshhh! That would never change. He is just an overprotective kind of guy." She laughed.

"Yes But he knows you two are getting married." Shouto said.

"Yeah But he thinks every person I meet is going to be pervy. Or try to attack and steal me you know. No matter how much I try to reassure him about it he just says I need to watch my back more. He said that he trusts me. Just not the other guy." She said.

"Well I suppose his reasoning makes sense then." Shouto agreed.

"I assume he isn't happy with Fujimi and myself for working with you." He said.

"To be honest. I know that he saw you as a rival in high school, but I think after today... I think he prefers me working with you, rather than the other guy." She admits.

"I feel honored then." Shouto gave a single chuckle.

"Don't worry about him though. He may sound and look scary. But in reality, he is like a teddy bear." She giggled.

"Now that is hard to imagine." He said.

"Well here we are. My fathers office."

"Am so nervous." She admits.

He wanted to tell her that she should be. But didn't want to frighten her.

He opened the door and saw his father sitting on his chair at his desk and Fujimi standing in front of him.

"Good now that everyone is here we can start this meeting." Endeavor said.

He stood up and walked towards Uraraka.

"Young lady, your quirk is powerful and a force to be reckon with. Out of all the offers you had received on evaluation day. I am honored you pick my agency to work for. It's nice to meet you." He told her.

He shook her hand and welcomed her.

His son knew what his father was doing. He knows he wants to show Uraraka his "good and noble" side of himself. Because once she finds out how much of a monster he is, she will surely go and find another agency to join.

"Thank you Endeavor you are so kind. Thank you for showing interest in me at the exams. I promise I won't let you down!" She said.

Endeavor nodded and talked with Fujimi and ignored his son in the process.

"Now I want to go over how things work here. Each of you have your office and lobby area which you can use for any purpose. When you come to work everyday, you will arrive here in your civilian clothes. My recommendation is to hide your identity when coming in and from the office. That way you can have a more private life with your hero costume off. You will change into your gear after you check in. Now normally how work goes is. Two of you will scout the neighborhood making sure there isn't any funny business going on in the streets. The other one of you will stand by at the office along with the other heroes who work here. The point of this is because in case there is an attack else where we have back up heroes that can act as soon as possible. That way we have a more efficient way of keeping everyone safe." He told them.

He went to his desk and grabbed boxes. He gave one to each of them.

"These are messaging devices. Use this in case you are in danger and request back up. We can also message orders or give out calls about your new assignments. Clear." He asked.

They all nodded.

"Good your first day is on Monday and here are papers you need to fill out. These are for us to know who to contact in case of an emergency and other stuff. Bring this in filled out Monday. Any questions?" He asked.

They all said no.

"Good. It's my pleasure to welcome you all to the Endeavor hero agency." He grinned.

He dismissed the three and told them they can go home now.

"Oh I forgot to tell you both, but because of today's miscommunication, father is giving us bonuses for us for dealing with the date confusion. He said we should all give the financial office our bank accounts for direct transaction. That's how we get paid over here." Shouto said.

"What really! That's so kind of him." Uraraka said.

"Yes And also the bonus money promised to you when you signed the contract is ready to be transaction as well." Shouto added.

"No way! So fast! Such great news. Well I better head over there right now." He said.

"Bonus money? How come I wasn't offered that?" Fujimi questioned.

"That's something you are going to have to talk with Endeavor about." Todoroki said.

"It's whatever." The zombie quirk user said clearly bitter.

"Oh dang." Uraraka said. She pounded her head a little bit.

"I don't know my banking information. I don't even have the papers on me! Oops. " She said.

"Sucks to be you. I know my information by heart." Fujimi bragged.

"It's alright! I'll call Katsuki." She said.

She left the two boys alone as she went to the side to call him.

"What's wrong. You look surprised." Todoroki said.

"It's just weird hearing that assholes first name like that. And it just so happens that I have to work with his fiancée." Fujimi said.

"Don't let it get to you. You aren't working with Bakugou. Only Uraraka. So don't take out your hatred for Bakugou on her. She has nothing to do with it." Todoroki said.

They heard muttering coming from Uraraka.

"So that is the reason why I need you to come and deliver me our banking papers. Thanks see you here bye" She said.

She didn't even let Bakugou talk back to her. Not giving him a choice to come. How funny.

"So he choose to come over here?" Shouto asked.

"Umm Nope! Didn't give him a choice. Haha!" She giggled.

Fujimi chuckled as well. He thought it was funny a cute innocent girl like Uraraka can boss around the blonde jackass so easily.

"I see. Well you know how to deal with him. Am glad you have everything sorted out." Todoroki said.

"Great do you guys finishing your work here for today?" She asked.

"I usually stay here for awhile. It's basically my second home." He said.

"How about you Fujimi?" Todoroki asked.

"Waiting until the next train arrives. It won't be for awhile." He answered.

~~couple minutes later~~~

Uraraka's phone rang. When she answered it. The three heard an angry voice on the line.

"So you make me come here to your work to delivery shitty papers and you didn't even tell the security to let me pass through the front door!?" Bakugou said.

Everyone heard him and uraraka gulped.

"Oops my mistake. I guess I completely forgot I needed to tell security to give you permission huh? Well I'll be right there!" She replied. And hung up the phone.

"You should add him into our system. That way, whenever he comes to the office security will allow him in." Shouto suggested.

"Oh thanks! I'll do that now!"She said.

She left the two alone.

Uraraka soon arrive to the first floor and saw the security guard and Bakugou.

"Um hello there. It's okay to let him in. He is my fiancé." She told the security guard.

The security guard walked out of Bakugou's way allowing him to enter.

The guard then added Bakugou in the system.

Bakugou shoved the papers in her hands.

"Here, the papers you demanded to be delivered to you, your highness." He said.

"Awww thanks sweetie!" She said.

"Wanna come to the financial department with me. I could use the company." She said.

"Mine as well. Since am already fucking here." He said.

She began telling him everything that happened since she got here and told him that Endeavor even praised her quirk.

"Duh! I already told you. Your quirk is badass. Anyone who has any brains well know that." He said.

"Aww you know you look really good today for some reason." She said.

"What? You saying I don't always look good. Do you need glasses or some shit. I always look good." He bragged.

"Yup your always handsome. And smart... strong... talented and-"

"What the fuck do you want now?" He interrupted.

"What me? I am allowed to give compliments to you. You know. It doesn't mean I want something." She giggled.

"What do you want?" He asked again.

"A dinner cooked by you." She said.

"Already done." He bragged.

"Really?" She questioned.

"Why is it so surprising huh? I just so happened to be hungry and thought mine as well cook portions for the both of us." He said.

She smiled.

"Where the fuck is this financial shit at?" He asked.

"We are almost there. Look it's right in front of us. I'll be really quick you wait here." She said.

"So we meet again Bakugou." Todoroki said.

"Where the hell did you come from?" He responded.

"I work here." Todoroki responded.

"Well no shit!"

"Hey I got a favor to ask of you. And don't you dare say no!" Bakugou said.

"Depends on the favor."

"I support Uraraka working as a hero alright. But I fucking can't think right sometimes... you know what this is fucking stupid forget I even said anything" Bakugou said. He cannot believe he was about to ask his rival for a favor.

"No continue. We are not in high school anymore. We are both heroes. What is this favor you want?" Todoroki said.

Bakugou swallowed his pride and decided to ...trust half and half.

"I want you to look out for Uraraka when I can't. I know she doesn't need any saving or help! She is strong enough to take care of herself. But she is someone very important to me. I don't trust anybody with her. Certainly not that zombie fuck. But in order for me to know that she is safe. Fucking promise me if she ever needs the help. Fucking help her. If something were to happen to her, I might kill the fucker that did it." Bakugou said.

Todoroki knew Bakugou gave up his pride to ask him of such a favor. It wasn't like Bakugou to ask for help. He can see that Uraraka means a lot to Bakugou. So it is only natural he would want to know that she has someone she can depend on while working at this agency. He wanted to tell Bakugou that his father was obsessed with Uraraka. But he felt like he shouldn't give Bakugou more stress than he is already in now.

"I can do that. I'll make sure she is safe. Even though she doesn't need the protection." Todoroki agreed.

"Am trusting you Todoroki. I don't like this place. I feel that there is trouble lurking around the corner. I don't like it." Bakugou added.

'You're not wrong to think that.' Shouto thought.

"I'll watch over her." He said.

It just came to him that Bakugou called him by his name ... for the first time.

"Good." Bakugou said.

'It feels strange that Bakugou is treating me like a human being. Having a normal non violent conversation with him feels different.' Shouto thought.

"When is your physical test at All Mights office?" Todoroki asked.

Fujimi was secretly listening into their conversation the whole time but he was shocked with what he just heard.

'A punk like him? At All Mights office? What the fuck?' He thought.

"Soon."

"I assume you can guess who your partner would be?"

"Yeah yeah. I'll only be partnered up with that nerd for a couple months. After that I plan to work solo."

"Don't fail any missions and you will get to be solo."

"I already fucking know that."

Fujimi thought to himself that he wasn't really eavesdropping on them. They were just taking loud and he could hear them from the distance he was at from them.

"Hey ready to go home! I finished up my business here for today." Uraraka said.

"About time." Bakugou said.

"Alrighty then. We will be on our way Todoroki. Please come by our place with Momo one day Okay!" Uraraka said.

"Sounds good." He responded.

As the two was walking out the building.

Endeavor watched them leave from his office window view.

"Him. He is the explosion guy I also wanted. But he turned down my offer to work here. Why is he here with my gravity newbie?" He asked to himself.

He then saw the two of them hold hands walking away to the distance.

"NO. THEY CANNOT BE TOGETHER. NOT WHEN AM PLANNING HER TO MARRY SHOUTO. She will whether she likes it or not. I will get her to agree to a quirk marriage. My agency's future depends on their offspring. DAMMIT. That explosive brat may have turned down by offer, but he will not take the power of gravity away from me. He will not ruin my plans. I should try to dig up some dirt on the newbie. " Endeavor yelled.

~~~At the apartment~~~

"Wow you and Kirishima nearly unpacked everything huh?" Uraraka said.

The apartment looked like nice and everything was set up already.

"It wasn't a big deal. Setting up this place was easy. I'll heat up the food." He said

"Watcha make?"

"Food."

"I know. But what kind of food?"

"Fucking good ass food. Cause I made it."

"Katsuki. Am asking what kind food did you make."

"And am answering your fucking question. Good food. Here." He gave her the plate of steaming hot food.

And she ate all of it.

The food was good. It was delicious.

Uraraka looked around their new place and thought it lacked something.

"You know we should add something to this place. Seems so... like you." She said.

"Eh? What's so wrong about that?" He barked.

"It just needs a dash of color or something. Looks dull... kinda like you... haha am only kidding." She laughs.

He chooses to ignore her insult.

She dashed up stairs and he heard her unpacking her boxes.

"Found it!" She yells.

She places the picture frame on top of the fire place.

"There! That added some spark of life." She said.

"A picture did all of that." He spoke.

"It sure did. We can add more later on."

"So your test is soon huh? Did you finally decide on your hero name. With a personality and a quirk like yours. You have a lot of cool options you know."

"In a matter of fact I did pick my hero name. And it's badass." He said with pride.

"Oh really? Will you give me the pleasure of being the first person to know the name of the future number one hero?" She asked.

He smirks and stands up.

He makes a small explosion in his palm and strikes a pose.

"The Exploding Hero: Ground Zero." He grins.

She stares at him and starts laughing.

"Haha am sorry it's just. I don't ever get to see you act like such a nerd as often as I would like." She explains.

"What who is acting like a nerd? You should be excited to be the first one to hear such a badass name." He says.

"Yes yes. I am honored. It does sound cool. Sounds kinda intimidating though." She adds in.

"Good that's what I was going for." He smirks.

A/n

So what do you guys think about Bakugou's hero name. The author used this name for his original draft/concept of Bakugou's hero name. Also I would like to point out that my grammar and English is not great. So if you guys notice anything weird or hard to understand something. Please leave a comment.

Also I would like to point out that in case anybody doesn't know. This story is fanfiction. (In case you didn't figure it out already) I already know that a lot of these events didn't happen in the anime or manga. I already know that Uraraka and Bakugou are not a couple in the anime or manga. But that's what fanfiction is. It doesn't have to be relevant to the manga. I know that Uraraka's power in this story is a lot different than her current quirk in the manga as well. So please keep in mind that this is a fanfiction.

And if anyone has any ideas for this story please comment or message me :)


	34. Chapter 34

Bakugou just finished his physical exam at the All Might office and was waiting for All Might himself to give him his work schedule and what not.

Deku just arrived at the waiting room and then he saw Bakugou sitting down in one of the chairs. Deku immediately tripped back and hid from the view of his new partner.

'Wait what am I doing? We aren't in high school anymore, we are pros and partners! I just need to walk up to him and start a conversation.' Deku thought.

He gained the confidence he needed and walked towards Bakugou.

"Ah..H-hey Kacchan." Deku said.

Bakugou being himself ignored his new partner.

Deku gulped and decided to try again.

"Ahh you really gave it 100% at today's evaluation. You kinda got everybody worried about their lab equipment as well." Deku said.

"Tch. Not my fuckin fault their shitty equipment couldn't handle my quirk." He said.

"I guess so, maybe they need better equipment." Deku suggested.

Bakugou was on his phone and Deku felt that he was going no where with his new partner.

Ever since they both got accepted into the same agency. He knew that his partner would be the one and only Bakugou. He tried to come up with ways to confront Bakugou or atleast start a decent conversation.

He sighed but he was still determined to make progress.

"Ahh how are you and Uraraka?" Deku asked.

Bakugou knew Deku was trying to talk with him. Him being the stubborn ass he is, decided to ignore him again. (He was trying to hold his tantrums and curse words at work after all)

'I don't know what I prefer, Kacchan yelling and threatening me all the time, or him ignoring my presence.' Deku thought to himself.

"I heard you two moved into an apartment already. Well that's to be expected you guys-" Deku words were cut.

"Damn right we are engaged so it's only reasonable we live together dumbass! Don't fucking tell me you disagree for our reasons either." Bakugou defended.

Lately word got around that Uraraka and him moved out together and some people were surprised and unsure if that was the smartest decision the young couple did. He was tired of all the shit they were hearing recently.

Unfortunately for Bakugou Deku wasn't going to lecture him on their decisions. Instead Deku was shocked.

"En-engaged? I was going to say it was expected to happen eventually cause you two were dating since high school. But I didn't know you two were engaged?! When? Or how? Or why didn't Uraraka tell me? Or or ahhh." Deku was stuttering.

Bakugou eyes widened in the realization for the actions he just did. Telling the nerd about his personal life.

"Eh? You mean to tell me Uraraka didn't tell you herself?" Bakugou was also surprised in this situation.

He always knew that Uraraka and Deku were best friends. Since high school. He just never thought that Uraraka would stop talking to Deku about her life.

"Well shit happens after high school. People stop seeing each other and shit." Bakugou smirked. Thinking that this was a victory for him.

"Oh no Uraraka talked to me the other day about her new partners... she just never told me about... your relationship status." Deku muttered.

"Well anyways. Regardless of what people say, I think it's great that you two-"

"Stop right there Deku! We may be fucking partners for this agency. But this partnership won't be forever, it's only temporary! So until we go solo, this is strictly a professional partnership. We aren't going to fucking talk about our personal lives, we only talk about the mission. Got that. So stop trying." Bakugou told him.

"But that isn't true. We aren't in high school anymore. This is the real world. We are real heroes now. This isn't a school project that we can ignore each other for an assignment and get a passing grade. This is now life or death. We fight and defend everybody as heroes. And it's our job to work together to ensure that the city and its citizens are safe from any harm. That means we have to learn to work together, not just now, but for the duration of us working at the same hero field." Deku stood up and his heart was racing fast.

It wasn't everyday he got to lecture Bakugou and now he was wondering how Bakugou will respond to his outburst.

Before Bakugou can respond to Deku. The both of them heard a clapping noise.

"Very well young midoriya, I couldn't have said that just as well as you did right now." All Might said.

Both stared at All Might.

"Well both of you come with me to my office. We have some stuff to talk about and schedules being given. Come! While we are still young!" All Might declared.

~~~ some time later~~~

All might finished telling Bakugou and Deku about how things run in his office and what's expected of them. He gave out their identical schedules and told them tips about keeping their identity hidden and what not. Before the two left the door. He looked at Bakugou.

"Young man, did you finally come up with a new hero name. A new appropriate hero name? You need to submit your papers to me." All Might said.

Bakugou grabbed the paper from his pocket.

"Yeah yeah I got it right here." Bakugou gave it to All Might.

"So is this hero name #8 or #12? I lost track of how many times your... creative.. names got rejected." All Might teased.

"Aye! This is hero name #7, this is the one. Don't you dare reject this name! You should be open minded to greatness right? Unlike Midnight and her stuck up preferences." Bakugou cursed Midnight.

All might opened the paper and grinned.

"Sounds intimidating... but it certainly suits you. You surely would stand out with a name like this. I like it." All Might said.

Bakugou smirked.

"Young man, make sure you do this agency justice."

"Of course I will." Bakugou said.

'I wonder what his name is?' Deku thought.

All Might gave one last comment.

"Oh before you young men leave, remember a great Hero is indeed strong and brave by himself. But a single hero can only save so many people. It takes partnership and trust from your team and partners to make sure justice is indeed served. So take that in mind. A good SOLO hero is determined by how well he can interact and work well with other heroes." All Might said to both of them.

But Bakugou knew that All Might was talking to him.

Both nodded and walked about the door.

Bakugou wants to be a solo hero. He doesn't want to work with other people who will only get in his way. Until he thought that this was his biggest weakness at UA and the most important quality he lacked at UA as well. He cursed at himself and knew that he had to have better team work to become a great hero. After all there would be times when he would have to partner up with random heroes. He hated that he knew he had to change.

But he wasn't going to do a 180 on his personality. Fuck that. If he had to work with others. He will do it as himself. Not some fake ass two faced goodie too shoes personality.

He stopped walking and pointed at Deku's direction.

"Listen here Deku! We are partners and partners only. I want to become a solo hero. And I won't let you stop me! Just because am willing to work with you does not mean we are friends got that! We will... work together at missions and be strangers on days off. Got that!" Bakugou told him.

Deku nodded. But he hopes that their friendship can be fixed by being partners... it just takes time.. right?

~~~At the apartment~~~

"Oh no! We just moved in here and I already messed up the kitchen!" Uraraka yelled to herself.

She just wanted to make a smoothie for Katsuki to have when he got home. And now the white cabinets are covered by a berry mix. The counter top took a hit as well as the floor.

She looked at the clock and hoped that All Might was keeping him at the office longer than needed.

She needed to clean the kitchen first. That way Katsuki doesn't know how much she sucks in the kitchen.

She started to open random drawers and panicked.

"Oh no where did he put all the cleaning stuff!" She said.

She still wasn't familiar with where things were in this new apartment.

Her heart dropped when she heard keys and the sound of the door opening.

Without thinking she ran to the door and shoved it closed as it was opening.

"Eh? What the hell?" Bakugou yelled.

"Hey sweetie... how was the test?" She calmly said and she continued to shove all her weight to make sure the door stays closed.

Bakugou not knowing what is happening decided to shove the door open.

"It was fucking fine, but what the hell are you doing? Open the door!" He said.

"Oh no no it's fine you don't have to come in the apartment... you should go out with... Kirishima or someone." Uraraka suggested.

Bakugou not wanting to hurt Uraraka shoved the door with some of his strength. He didn't want to accidentally hurt her. But he also wants to know why she is shoving the door closed.

"Or, how about I come inside to the apartment I fuckin live in." He sarcastically suggested.

"Then can you go to the store please?" She yelled.

"The store? What the fuck do you need? Wait.. no why the fuck are you closing the door huh?" He yelled.

Uraraka panicked and just blurred out something that no guy would have the chance to say no.

"Katsuki I need tampons! Go get some!" She yelled.

Bakugou stopped trying to shove the door open and looked confused, shocked, and so lost.

Uraraka closed the door and locked it.

"Ahh?" Bakugou couldn't even comprehend any words.

"Yeah go to the store and get me some please. I would go myself but I have cramps." She lied.

"...so that's why the door is closed? Cause you are on your period?" He sounded confused.

"Katsuki don't question me! Go to the store please!" She begged.

Bakugou gave up and grabbed his bag.

"Fine! But I don't fuckin know anything about tampons! Are they all the same or some shit?" He yelled.

"Katsuki keep your voice low! The neighbors!" She gasped.

"Argh! Well I would keep my voice low if I can talk to you face to face you know!" Bakugou said.

"Just...just go ask an employee if you need help!" She said.

"Please I need it!" She said.

He sighed and decided to go get the stuff Ochako demanded.

"Fine but that door better not be shoved on my face when I get back!" He said as he left to the store.

"Oh it won't... just gotta clean up the kitchen." She silently said to herself.

~~~an hour later~~~

Uraraka managed to find the cleaning supplies and quickly cleaned up the mess. Until it looked like the kitchen was as clean as it was when they moved in.

She thought about what went wrong when she made the smoothie and looked at the instructions to use the blender. She sighed when she realized that she didn't put the cap on the top of the blender right... she put the cap on upside down and because of that the cap flew off when she turned on the blender.

She looked at the recipe for the smoothie again online and started to prepare the fruits... again.

~~~During the hour...at the store~~~

Bakugou tracked down the unknown part of the store he never bothered to go by... the female hygiene aisle.

He saw to many different kinds of stuff he didn't even know a girl needed for a period.

He cursed at himself and turned on his phone to google,

"what kinds of shit does a woman need for her period, a guy guide."

Google suggested,"What kind of stuff does a woman need for her period, a guy guide."

He cursed again and clicked on the line google suggested.

He eventually found a website that told him everything a guy needed to know about female periods and what to buy if there partners ask them to buy products for them (in his case his partner slammed the door to his face and demanded him to go to the store)

He grabbed some stuff of the shelf and walked toward the check out station.

And of fucking course the only line available was a girl cashier.

For the first time in forever, he looked away from anybodies face while at the store.

He could only imagine the girl cashier laughing at him silently in her head.

He paid for the stuff and quickly went home, with his face as red as ever.

Boy did he had a long day today.

~~~back at the apartment~~~

Bakugou was relieved when he put his key in the door it twisted... and fuckin opened.

He put his bag on the floor and noticed Ochako was at the kitchen.

He remembered what he read at the website earlier about, things a guy needs to know about a girls period, and decided Ochako was probably grumpy over her cramps and her emotions are all over the place. So instead of starting an argument about what the hell happened earlier with the door situation, he decided to just drop it.

Both of them laid eyes on each other.

He gave her the bag of products and she gave him a smoothie in exchange.


	35. Chapter 35

The room was so cold. But she was so hot.

No one would believe her if she told them that Katsuki was a cuddle person.

Every night since they moved into their own apartment. She will always be wrapped by his arms when they sleep. She was always trapped by him. ALWAYS. Tonight wasn't any different. She didn't mind the comfort that came with being trapped. The only thing she minded was how hot his natural body temperature was. Her face and her upper body was always hot and sweaty. She always untangled her legs from Katsuki's leg grasp and always freed her legs out of the blankets. This is how she learned to adapt from sleeping with Bakugou.

Hot and sweaty from the waist up and freezing cold from the waist down. Sometimes the two cancelled each other out and she could sleep.

But there was sometimes a problem.

Sometimes her feet got to god damn cold, she immediately tucked her feet back underneath the blanket and briefly touched Bakugou's foot with her cold feet.

His eyes would always jolt open, being woken up so unexpected.

Her feet so cold, she was desperate to get immediate warmth. Her feet rubbed against Bakugou's warm legs. This caused Bakugou to try to swarm out of the way.

"AH! What the fuck?! Get your cold feet away from me!" He yelled in attempt to get away from her swarming feet.

"I caaaan't. It's jusst sooo co-cold. And you're so warm." She stuttered.

Bakugou knew she would not stop until she got what she wanted. So he just accepted his fate as her personal heater. He just kept telling himself she was bound to get warm eventually.

Only eventually came when the alarm clock started to ring at 5 am.

5 am? Already? He thought.

Both of them had work today. Their first day.

Fuck.

He was so comfortable before she woke him up by her cold feet. He released her from his grasp and started to moan and stretch briefly before he got out of the bed. He went straight to the bathroom to take a shower.

After the shower,he walked to the kitchen shirtless and turned on the coffee maker.

He got himself a cup of black coffee before walking to the living room. Switched on the tv and sat down on the couch.

He immediately turned on the news.

There was captions all over the news channel about the latest arrest of a villain that happened last night. The news showed the damage that happened by that single villain. It looked like things were rough last night. Pictures of missing children was now shown in the tv screen.

Bakugou was more than convinced that this site was where Deku and himself will be assigned to patrol today. More than likely he would run into Endeavors agency. It was only common knowledge to anybody that All Might and Endeavors office was always the first two to respond and solve villain incidents. The two agencies always competed. Both were always shown regularly on the new channel as well.

Uraraka and himself made a promise that once they put their hero costumes on, no hard feelings were to be made about their jobs and agencies. What ever happens at work, is strictly professional. If their agencies just so happen to work together they well call each other by their hero names and be professional. No hard feelings were to be made if the other stole the spot light in defeating the villain. Media will be every where after all. They can't complain or look hurt in front of the camera.

He wasn't worried about the possibility of seeing Uraraka at work today. But he would be lying if he said he wasn't thinking about who her partner would be if he did run into her today. Would he be able to see her around that ugly ass zombie motherfucker?

He grunted and tried to clear his head. Partners .. he kept reminding himself that Uraraka and Zombie ass are ONLY partners. They aren't friends or partners once the mask comes off.

Bakugou only woke up at 5 am in the morning to get himself used to being awake this early. He didn't have work until 8 am. Uraraka has work at 10 am. He knew that this wouldn't always be the case in the future. There would be times they have different or the same schedules.

He was already ready and had his hero costume folded neatly in his duffel bag. He walked into the kitchen debating what to make for breakfast for himself. He decided to make an omelet-spicy omelet. Nothing starts off the day better than spice after all. While he was prepping his meal. He stopped to think about Ochako. Would she want breakfast? He looked at the clock and saw that it was 6:17 in the morning. And she had work at 10 am. He knew she wasn't an early person. No way would she want to be up early in the morning if she didn't have to. He grunted and made a decision to make breakfast for just himself.

He finished his breakfast and stared at the extra prepped food that was still on the cutting board.

He grunted and went on his phone. After three minutes, he shoved his phone in his pocket and gave in to his inner thoughts.

He started to make an omelet for her. He knew she would wake up late and forget to(more like choose not to) eat breakfast. He thought about how stupid she could be to not eat the most important meal of the day, especially on her first day of work. In the end he made a non spicy omelet and put it away for she can reheat later.

It was 6:28 am right now and his train didn't arrive until later. The walk to the station was no more than ten minutes at most. He thought whether or not to take an earlier train to work. But then he would be there to early and may get stuck talking with his co workers. Which he didn't want.

He walked into the bedroom and saw that Ochako was still sound asleep without a care in the world.

She moved in her sleep and her phone dropped on the floor. He picked it up and saw that it only had 2% left on the battery. He couldn't believe this girl! He was going to have to yell at her later for not charging her phone. Then he noticed that her alarm wasn't on to wake her up for work. He cursed how forgetful his fiancée was sometimes. He knew better than anybody that SHE was not a morning person. He swears that she can sleep the majority of the day if she wasn't disturbed.

Even if she did have an alarm set, her damn phone was going to die any minute now. She would have been screwed either way.

He found her phone charger and plugged it into her phone and then set her alarm clock for 8:30 am... then set another alarm for 8:15 am... he added another alarm for 7:50 am and set the (low) volume to the highest (loudest) it can be- just to be an asshole to her. She should be more responsible after all.

He looked at his phone and he still had some extra time before he had to leave to start walking to the train station.

"Now if I was a carefree, forgetting ass woman like Ochako, what else would I fucking forget to do?" He joked to himself.

He began to think and remembered that she put her hero costume in the washer last night. And he bet that she forgot to put her costume in the dryer.

He grunted to himself because he should have more faith in his fiancée to be responsible. If her costume is in the washer still... he couldn't have imagine how crappy her morning would be on her first day of work.

He decided to open the dryer first- hoping her costume was there inside the dryer... dry he hoped.

His eye twitched when he opened an empty dryer.

He quickly opened the washer and saw her hero costume- wet hero costume.

Yes she was definitely getting one hell of a lecture today.

Deciding to be a decent person he angrily put her costume in the dryer for her. He looked at his phone and briefly grunted (with relief) saying she was lucky that her costume had time to dry before work today.

He looked at his phone once more and decided it was time to leave already. He went back to the bedroom and looked at still deep in sleep Ochako. He gave her a kiss on her forehead. And walked out the room. Grabbing his duffel bag. He sent a quick text on his phone and left the apartment.

~~~7:50 am~~~

"AHHHHH." Ochako yelled and fell off the bed.

Her alarm went off but louder than the volume she would normally set it to be.

She was on her knees and quickly stood up to turn off the alarm. When she reached out for it, it slipped and went underneath the bed.

She grunted, thinking about how unlucky her morning was already.

The alarm was so loud. And the phone landed in a position that was hard to reach underneath. She bent down and tried to get the phone with her hand. It was out of her reach. She mentally cried and decided to try to use her foot to get her phone.

No luck. The alarm was still on. Still LOUD.

She rubbed her eyes. And gave out a loud yawn.

She then decided that she was going to have to go underneath the bed herself to get the damn phone. She crawled underneath the bed and finally grabbed the phone.

She quickly turned off the alarm and stared at the screen. 7:56 am. She looked surprised to find her alarm was set at 7:50 am in the morning. What no way would I set it this early. She thought.

She closed her phone and quickly opened it again.

"Oh no I forgot to charge it last night! It must be on its last percent by now!" She yelled.

She saw that it was on 97% percent. And the charging cable was still plugged in.

"What! When? When did I? Did I?" She jibbers.

It's too early for this. She thought.

She decided go back to bed. But she had a hard time to. Her mind started to drift off, until she remembered her hero costume.

She quickly got up and ran out of the bed. She hurried to laundry room.

"AH ...no way! I CANNOT BELIEVE I FORGOT TO DRY MY HERO COSTUME!!!" She tripped on the way to the room.

She immediately opened the washer.

It's empty.

"NO WAY IT WAS STOLEN! THIEVES!" She rushed to conclusions. She looked around confused and her eyes landed on the dryer. The orange light was on. The light saying. Finished.

"Finished?" She questioned.

She opened the dryer and found her hero costume.

It was there! She sighed in relief. And it was dry?

She didn't remember getting up to put her clothes in the dryer at all.

She decided it was time to get ready, instead of going back to bed.

She took a shower and right in the middle of the shower.

Her alarm went off.

She nearly tripped in the shower.

She was confused and quickly got out of the shower.

Rushed out and quickly wrapped herself with a towel and walked out with water still dripping off her body.

She got her phone and saw that the alarm was set for 8:15 am. She turned it off and unplugged her 100% charged phone.

She got ready and packed her hero costume in her duffel bag.

She smelled a lingering scent of food that had been made. And her stomach grumbled.

She was so hungry. But so ... lazy? To make food. She had a wild early morning and it kind of set her off.

She got a glass of water. Thinking about food.

That was until her eyes saw a plate in the kitchen.

An omelet? She thought.

It smelled yummy and looked good.

Haha finders keepers Katsuki! She chuckled.

As she took a bite of it and let out a low moan. It sure was delicious.

Her eyes widened suddenly.

It wasn't spicy.

She knew her fiancé loved to cook spicy food for himself. He wouldn't have made this for himself.

He made it for her.

Her alarm went off again. This time she immediately turned it off.

8:30 am.

She glared at the screen to see if there was anymore alarms set... there wasn't.

She finished the omelet and began thinking about her morning.

She forgot to charge her phone, she forgot to set her alarms, she forgot to dry her costume, and she was too lazy to make her own breakfast.

Yet those were all done for her ahead of time.

"Katsuki.." she began to cry.

She couldn't believe that on her first day of work. She forgot to do so much.

She forgot to do stuff that could have made a horrible first impression on her first day. It would have been ruined and been embarrassing to go to work late or not even at all.. with or without a wet costume... low on energy because of no breakfast.

She had been so careless.

But he had helped her.

She stopped crying and dried up her tears.

She was sure. She would get lectured by him after work. But she deserved it. He didn't have to help her. But he chose to.

It was 9 am. Time to go. She got her bag and left the apartment. Outside the door, she noticed that her phone had an unread message.

She opened the text. It was from Katsuki.

"Have a good first day of work dumbass." It said.

She gave out a chuckle and smiled.

Thank you Katsuki. She thought.

Then she walked to the train station.


	36. Chapter 36

"I didn't know I was engaged to a sissy." Uraraka jokes.

"Tch. You think your insults are going to change my mind pink cheeks? Cause it's not. But feel free to keep trying." He retorts.

Uraraka pouted and stuck out her tongue.

"Am just SAYING that your boyish haircut you had since high school is so cute and adorable, but isn't it time for a change? I mean our first week is done. You are already being mentioned on social media. Soon everyone is going to want to have an interview with you. You should change up your hairstyle." She said.

"Okay first off, my hair is not fuckin cute and adorable alright. It's cool and original." Bakugou says.

"Yeah it's a pretty cool original hair style. One I enjoy very very much. But I bet you would look even more handsome in other style too. Like an undercut! Or cool buzz cut design or something. Both maybe both!" Uraraka was pulling on Bakugou's sleeve.

"No." He says.

"Alright. Blend in with the crowd I guess. I thought you wanted to stand out but I was wrong I guess." She whistled.

"It's none of my business after all." She added.

That caught his attention.

"Eh? Me? Blend in with other extras?" He coughs.

"I mean if you think about it. Most of the new male hero's have similar hair styles, aside from the hair color, all of them let their hair be wild and free. I mean think about it, Blue Jeanist is known to be stylish in both fashion and hair styles. He really stands out from the others. All Might has his own original hair style too. " She argued.

"Keep going." He said.

"So get a hair style that says you! You know keep your hair how it is on the top and have an undercut. You can have a cool design too. Something that says Ground Zero. You know something like the big X across your chest when you wear your hero costume. See now that screams Bakugou." She nodded her own head.

They finally arrived in front of the barber shop and Uraraka was screaming in her mind with excitement. Because she sooo wanted to see Bakugou with an undercut.

He sighed in defeat. "Fine I'll fuckin do it. And it better look badass Uraraka. I swear if someone fucks up my hair I will blame you for it." He says.

"Yay!!! No don't worry Katsuki! It's going to be so cute- .. I mean handsome- no badass I meant!" She said.

He rolled his eyes and opened the door to the barber shop.

"Hello! What can I do for you young man?" The barber said.

Before Bakugou could speak. Uraraka shoved him to sit on a chair and rotated his chair for his reflection to show on the mirror side.

"Okay this is how I want his hair to be is..." Uraraka started to give instructions to the barber.

The man nodded and Uraraka took out her phone to take pictures.

"I cannot believe I am letting you do this." Bakugou told her.

"Oh stop it. You will thank me when you see the after pic!" She said.

Neither of the heroes noticed they were being followed.

Camera lens followed the direction of the couple.

"Wow Katsuki you look so hot!" Uraraka blurted out.

She took a picture.

His hair came out exactly as she wanted it.

Yup it was the change he needed.

Bakugou observed the barbers work.

"See look at your after pic. Now tell me you like it just as much as I do!" Uraraka said.

"Heh now I better not hear you say I blend in with those extras. No one can pull of hair like mine." Bakugou admired his hair.

"Katsuki.. you are the extra one." Uraraka quietly told herself.

~Back to Endeavor's office~

"Sir you are assigning me to another intern this week for rounds? You said that the three of us will rotate into pairs each week." Fujimi questioned.

"Are you complaining about your assignment already. You just finished your first week and you already have a problem." Endeavor said with a stern voice.

"Sir, while Uraraka and Shouto were busy being pushed over by All Mights Agency, I was putting caution tape over villain incident areas. Why award those two with another week of villain interaction rounds. They blew it last week." Fujimi argued.

"The key to any good partnership is them being familiar with each other. That's how the best outcome happens during missions. Trust is essential." Endeavor replied.

"Will then they should have developed trust by now. They came from the same high school after all. There should be no reason why All Mights Agency got all attention for that last case. If you telling me your gravity girl has the wrong intentions for this agency." Fujimi ranted.

"What makes you say that. Be careful what you say here boy. Let's make this clear. Uravity is an essential hero for this agency. There is no one out there in this profession. So tell me where her intentions are." Endeavor said.

"Look at who's image is all over social media sir. The answer is pretty obvious is you ask me. Who got all the glory after all." Fujimi said.

He took out his phone and scrolled through the news.

"While am over here 'complaining' about my assignment for next week. She is being all girly girly over her fiancé for crying out loud." Fujimi showed Endeavor.

"Fiancé?!" Endeavor got up from his seat.

Fujimi was startled from the sudden uproar.

"Yes sir? You didn't know she was engaged?" He questioned.

"So now you should know why it is a problem to award her with another week of villain rounds. She is just going to give all the credit to her fiancé, Ground Zero, the new explosive jerk from All Mights Agency. Now do you get where I am coming from. Assign her to babysit interns not me." Fujimi said.

"That's enough. You are excused." Endeavor said.

Fujimi didn't want to get on his bosses bad side already and decided to leave.

'That fool from All Mights is ruining my plans. He will not get in the way of my plans. I'll just keep assigning Shouto with Uravity. They are bound to get closer. Assign them to the night shifts. Something to crumble that relationship of hers. Long hours away from home and his attention? Her family? I should do something to make their opinion of Shouto above that insect. It doesn't help either that the press is already up the couples business. Need to figure out when the wedding is. This all needs to happen before they get married. ' Endeavor thought.

~ at the apartment~

"Can you stop touching my hair already." Bakugou said while looking at his phone.

He had just finished making a home cook meal to the both of them and she was touching his hair all god damn day.

"Sorry sorry. Just feels nice." She admitted.

"Yeah will fucking wash your hands. Dinner is fucking served." He said.

"Smells good!" She yelled from the bathroom.

He placed the plates on the table, while still looking at his phone.

"What are you looking at?" She said.

"My fucking family keeps sending me stuff for the wedding. Flowers, catering, invitations you fucking name it. It is annoying as hell too." He said.

She took his phone and laughed.

He took it back and his ears began to turn red.

"Haha! Your mom is funny!" She giggled.

"Does she really think the longer we decide to plan the wedding, the more likely I am to call it off?" Uraraka giggled.

"Yeah yeah laugh it off. HA the fuck HA!" He said sarcastically.

"Well you know that isn't true right. We just started our jobs. We still need to save up more money too. Don't worry am not going anywhere." She said.

"Well I know that. This old hag doesn't." He comments.

"But still. She does have nice catering options. The food looks so yummy. It wouldn't hurt planing ahead. We can find out what colors we like and oh and what flowers too." She said.

"Huh? I don't care about any of that crap." He said.

"Surrrrreee you don't. Remember when you told me to pick out the plates and cups? Cause you said you didn't give a damn and to hurry up and pick one. Because it all did the same job? Well the moment I LOOKED at a set, you told me I had no taste and that I only go for the cheaper prices. So yes Katsuki you do care what flowers and color theme we have for our wedding." She went off.

"You know its hot when you tell me off." He comments.

"That's all you say from this?" She questions.

"Well if I can get something else from this..." he flirts.

"Katsuki.. this is serious. You are helping me plan this wedding." She said.

"You can help me take my clothes off." He smirks.

"Ahh you're such a.." her face was bright red.

"Such a what? You can tell me in our bedroom." He continued to flirt.

She tried to keep a serious face this entire conversation. She wasn't going to award him with a smile. But the tension of the room was going toward his favor.

Her phone vibrated on the table.

"Saved!" She blurted out.

"Saved? From what pink cheeks?" He smirked.

He saw her face becoming more serious.

"What happened? Work?" He questioned.

He got off from the chair and went to grab the TV remote. He turned on the TV.

Nothing. There was no major villain incident on the news at this time.

"Well?" He questioned.

"Oh nothing. Shouto texted me saying I have to go in right now. Endeavor has an assignment for us." She said.

"What assignment? There is no flashy villain threatening the city right now." He questioned.

"No it's more like punishment in Shouto's words. He says Endeavor wants us to be first on the scene at the night time shift for any incidents." She said.

"But they should already have people assigned on the lousy patrol shift." He said.

"Yes I know. It does sounds strange. But I guess that's what we get for being shown up by the wonder duo last week." She said.

"Live and learn floaty. The camera loves this face." He jokes.

"Yeah I know about our agreement while we work. No hard feelings. Just know next time you will see my face all over the press." She challenges.

Both gave each other their challenging face looks.

After awhile she got all her gear ready and was about to leave the apartment.

"Hey while am out, what do you think about a spring wedding?" she said as she started to put on her shoes.

"Whatever you want." he says.

she gave him a questionable look and raised her eyebrow.

"okay then a summer wedding on the hottest day or maybe an outdoor winter wedding when its really cold and rainy." she began to joked.

"Are you serious?" he said not picking up that she was trying to prove a point.

"Well you did say whatever I want." she responded.

"Fine I'll fuckin think about it. But spring doesn't sound bad alright." he said.

She gave him one of her dorky smiles.

"Yeah will go to your shitty patrols." He said.

"Yeah I'll do my best out there thank you for your encouragement." She smiled.

"Remember don't do your best. Be the best." He yells.

"Okay okay bye bye!" she said.

As the door closed, Bakugou began to feel tense and irritated. It made no sense to him as to why Uraraka has been assigned out of no where to the night time patrol shift. Especially on a night where there is no dangerous villain on the news. Also if she got assigned this "punishment" shift, then why didn't Endeavor or an office clerk contact her, why was it Todoroki. Its obvious that her office does work differently than his work. But it still seem unprofessional and tacky in his mind.

He knew for damn sure if Deku texted him at the middle of the night to go to work, he would say fuck you to Deku and wait for an official order from either All Might or the agency.

Something wasn't right. That he did know. He wasn't stupid.

The last thing he wanted to think about as a possibility of this feeling he had in gut would be.. no he didn't even want to think about it.

A/N

I AM SO SORRY I MADE EVERYONE WAIT FOR AN UPDATE ALL BECAUSE OF ME. I've really been studying for midterms a while back and got to the point where I've been worried for finals. Basically a lot of studying. I don't know what happened. But all I do know is that I am not done with this story and in a way got more ideas on how this story can go on. But as always, I am always open to what you guys think, your ideas, comments, concerns. I did read all the messages and comments to update and I did listen. Thank you all for reading, ill either post a new chapter today(have some already written already) or later. IDK yet!


	37. Chapter 37

He felt the other side of the bed leave again. Again he pretended to be asleep. And again he noticed that the time was around midnight.

Again

Again

Again.. for the last month and a half already.

Again... He heard the whole story coming from her mouth. At first she told him she got called in this late at night. And now he was told that she was given a work schedule of the night time shifts. Night time shifts that didn't involve any huge villain interactions besides the usual car thieves and regular alley fights. That was work for lower class heroes from lower status hero agency. Not work for her. She is a graduate from UA High school for fucks sake, wanted from ten major top league hero agencies, this wasn't work for her.

She works the night shift and he works the day shift. He gets the big cases, the "wonder duo" has defeated and captured a handful of big case villains lately, the world is quickly accepting the new heroes from All Mights agency, hell the other day he could have sworn he saw a young group of boys wear Ground Zero brand shirts.

He began to think about the first time she told him she got called in from Todoroki. She said it was punishment for missing the villain case and not being there on time. Well if thats the fucken case then why the hell is Endeavor assigning her to low ass rating cases of capturing a petty thief who took a bag of damn chips.

The whole thing made absolutely no damn sense to him. And why the hell did she only work with Todoroki. He finally gave the icy turd some damn respect and now all of a sudden she only works with him. Hell even the damn zombie guy was getting some media attention.

Thats why Bakugou hated being alone at the middle of the night, noticing his fiancee leave to "work." He was alone with his damn thoughts. Trying to convince himself that he was having a bitch moment doubting everything good in his life.

Alone in his own mind, studying his little interactions with Ochako carefully. When he left for work earlier the other day, he opened the door and saw her looking for her keys not he other side. She didn't seem to be hiding anything, she didn't look unhappy. She smiled. She gave me a hug. She told me to have great day and yapped that she was going to make a "super awesome Uraraka original meal" for dinner. She gave me a kiss that day and smiled. She never made it home that day to make him dinner, instead worked overtime. But that was one of the few interactions they had and that was days ago.

To him, her actions didn't seem that she was unhappy with their relationship. Either he is overreacting like a damn nanny or she was a great actor as she is a hero.

Should he even be fucking considered of the worst case scenario? Hell if he is wrong then he knows for damn sure that he started an unnecessary argument with Ochako if he is wrong. No he is wrong. For the first time in his whole life, he tried to convince himself he was wrong, there is nothing wrong with the situation.

She is scheduled to have a day off today, just like him. But she got called into work again, just like her last day off. He was going to tell her to stop wasting her skill and potential on crappy cases of grand theft autos wannabes. She should tell her boss to give her the bigger cases with a different schedule. After all any agency would take Uravity in their agency in a heart beat and surely he knows that Endeavor must have some common sense in his thick head to at least know that she has other options if she isn't happy with her career at his agency.

His alarm went off. Crap. He wasted hours of precious sleep bitching.

He still had a couple hours before she was supposed to come home, he just hated spending his free time in bed, especially in a bed without his damn fiancee.

His phone went off, he was expecting to see a message from her not Kirishima, especially this early in the morning.

The red head sent him a link, probably another meme or damn nonsense.

Which is what is was wishing it was after what he saw was it was.

HOT NEWS?! Is Endeavor's new heroes the next POWER COUPLE?!

was the name of the web article he saw. Along with pictures of the "power couple" posing and a couple photos of them capturing a low life criminal. Some photos looked like they were a little too close but nothing alarming.

It disgusted him. This was obviously a poor attempt on Endeavors agency to try to rile the media up with this nonsense, they should fucking hire a better advertising team cause this is obviously bullshit.

Its a poor attempt on their end all right. Even though he knows its garbage, the media seems to be loving it. Which is bullshit. Ochako isn't a show girl. She should be getting attention from defeating villains, saving people, not given attention for being one of the two "power couple" this is ridiculous.

Kirishima texted: "What a load of lies huh?"

Bakugou responded with:"What a load of garbage is what it is."

After a couple hours of washing dishes and doing laundry Bakugou looked at the clock. 10 am. He doesn't start work until 12.

Uraraka should be back any time now.

The door bell rang.

"lost her keys huh." he said to himself.

But when he opened the door, he saw long black hair, instead of short brown hair.

"Eh? Who the hell are you?" he said

"Who am I? You know I was embarrassed to come here for silly answers, but you should at least have the decency to remember who I am." She said.

"Not a clue." He bluntly said.

she sighed and grabbed her hair to make it look like a pony tail.

"Eh pony tail? Why the hell are you here? Wait, how the fuck do you know where I live?" He asked.

"Its Momo in case you have forgotten my name for the handful of months its been since UA. I asked Jirou, who asked Kaminari to find out where you live to answer your question." Momo said.

He stared at her.

"Well now you are fucking here. So what the hell do you want." He said.

Momo looked down, looking rather unsure of herself.

"Am sorry I shouldn't have come here. Its a silly woman issue. Sorry for bothering you." She quickly said.

He stopped her.

"Really you came here just to tell me you are sorry for bothering me? Well right the hell now you are bothering me, why the fuck did you come here." He questioned.

She started to burn and felt very anxious.

"I just wanted to ask you.. if you are still in a relationship with Uraraka." She said.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" He yelled.

"Why the hell would you ask that!?" He said.

she remained quiet.

Something was wrong.

Taken back by this weird conversation, he decided not to be a total ass.

"Yes we are. Now why ask that stupid question." He said.

"Well.. Shouto.." she said.

Looking at his surroundings he decided this was a conversation should be inside.

"Come in already, before my neighbors think am sort of villain." He said.

She looked sad but nodded.

They were in the living room. Momo sat down, while Bakugou decided to stand up

"Shouto hasn't been really talking to me lately, I know this sounds like nothing but it is. He has been shoving me off by cancelling dates with strange excuses or just ignores me." She says.

"Well maybe he.." Bakugou was cut off.

"He keeps saying that he suddenly got called in to work the night time shift in the quietness area of the city, there isn't nearly as much villains there in the outskirt of the city. But the work that has been done lately is something an intern can do or another agency that typically do this type of work." She said.

"heh, you mean lower status agencies, D listed, there is a name for them you can just say it." He said.

"Yes you are right, D listed. I just don't calling an agency that it belittles them. Anyways, when we do meet up he never mentions his work. He doesn't rotate partners with the other man either. I just thought it was strange is all." She said.

"What are you really here for. You thinking that he is seeing Ochako or what, because how dare you accuse her of being a cheater." He stares her down.

She looks away.

"Say it." he coldly says.

"The other day when I was going to check on Shouto at his agency because I was worried for him, I overheard a conversation between him and his father." Tears started to fall.

Bakugou felt strange, the same feeling he had the other day, a gut feeling.

"Shouto told his father, "If I propose to her than it would ruin her engagement."... and I know he isn't talking about me.. be..because am not engaged...and he has been avoiding me and having weird shifts out of the blue with his partner Uraraka." She cried.

Bakugou's eyes widened and took a step back... from his own fears?

"And.. and I began to walk away from the door, because I didn't want to look more pathetic than I already was by being caught, so I left. I went home and started thinking what did I do wrong? I thought what Shouto and I had going on our relationship was fine, I've even gave my.. and he just left me with nothing, not an explanation.. nothing." She sobbed.

Any respect Bakugou had for the hot and ice shit was gone. Sure Bakugou was an asshole, but he wasn't the kind of guy to have sex with a girl and dumb her with no reason what so ever. Was he trying to steal Ochako from him too. He actually trusted and told the asshole to watch over Ochako for him against villains. What the FUCK.

and Ochako?

his body fell down on the couch.

Momo looked up from the ground.

"No she fucking wouldn't." She heard him say to himself.

He looked so defeated and confused. She was shocked that he was letting her see him at this state.

"I thought something very similar lately, about the situation. But knew that it wasn't possible. Endeavor's agency is a.. its a joke.. assigning D level missions to A listed heroes at the middle of the fucking night and at the most peaceful part of the city, night after night and pictures on the internet of them working together." He said out loud.

"Then fucking daddy's boy riles you up, has sex with you and stops contacting you and in a conversation with Endeavor about proposing to her will ruin the engagement." He continued to say.

Momo looked sad.

"Our engagement?" He started to laugh.

"Of fucking course you thought about that asshole and Ochako. We are the only fucking ones engaged and they clearly have questionable work every fucking night. Who else could you have fucking thought of huh." He started to sound crazy.

"I really do hope that am wrong Bakugou, and am sorry for telling you this nonsense. I was only thinking of myself and now my information, which might now even be correct, can ruin your engagement. I really.. I really don't want to think that Shouto would do something like this, I really don't." She said.

He went turned on his phone and made a call.

"I tried called Shouto and Uraraka earlier and they didn't answer, thats why am here right now." Momo said.

"Deku listen to me and don't fucking say a word back to me while am talking. Go tell All Might and tell him that we are going to the fucking outskirt region of the damn city at the fucking night time shift today you hear me. Don't you dare question me just make it fucking happen. I'll see you the fuck later." He said controlling the level of his tone.

"Are you going to join the nerd and I on our shift tonight or what." He asks her.

She nods her head.

They heard keys jiggle outside.

"Stop crying!" He told Momo.

His heart started to wildly beat and it didn't feel right. Regardless of the truth of Momo's information and his own thoughts lately, he can't look at her right now, hell he can't be in the same room with her, not right now.

The door opened and Uraraka came in.

"Boy you will not believe the kind of day I had today or yesterday hard to tell lately but I-" Uraraka stopped talking as she saw that their was company in their apartment.

"Oh hi Momo what are you doing here?" She questioned.

"Um.. I." Momo didn't want her emotions to take over.

"We were just leaving right now." Bakugou said.

"Huh? Really well were too?" Uraraka asked.

He didn't respond to her.

"Hey are you alright?" she came closer to him. She faces his back as she places her hand to his shoulder.

But he moved his shoulder away from her touch.

She gasped while she watched Momo and her fiancé leave the apartment without a single word to her.

Everything is okay... just friends hanging out.. we are okay..

...Right?

She tried to convinced herself.

A/N

I decided to post this chapter today, I originally planned to post this maybe two week later, but I thought it was unfair of me to wait that long, especially since I always plan to post and end up late anyways. This chapter gave me the feels when I wrote it the other day. The story unfolds soon. Next time in Ochako's point of view of what happened during the last month and a half. Endeavor has tricks up his sleeve and just what the heck is going on in Shouto's mind.


End file.
